Charmed Lineage 1x07:All Quiet On The Source Front
by TBorah89
Summary: Roman is back and dealing with nightmares over what happened to him. Liz's brother is in town and trouble may have followed him. Prue is digging up things on the prophecy that don't seem right. Parker Struggles to fit in and find his place in the family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Waiting On The Other Shoe

"Lilly all I'm saying is life was so much better when he didn't have a girlfriend he made no noise and he hardly ever bothered us. Now he plays loud music and you can hear stuff thumping all night." Liz drummed her fingers on the top of her kitchen table where she sat by herself on the phone in the sweat pants she stole from Wyatt and one of his old blue dress shirts. She had tried watching tv but she couldn't hear it over the sounds of her next door neighbor. She let out a long sigh and rolled her eyes at Lilly who was on the other end of the phone. "Yes of course I'm glad that Roman is ok but seriously he and Mel need to be more considerate of those of us over here trying to sleep." Liz laughed out loud at Lilly's next suggestion "Lilly I know you're crazy now I can't tell Wyatt that he will kill Roman he's pissed enough as it is that they're dating. I really don't want to be treated to another display of his temper this week over them he already damn near went through the roof when we walked in on them making out at the manor."

She listened some more to what her friend and roommate was saying "Of course it doesn't bother you, you're hardly ever here anymore you're always off with Jake leaving me here to fend for myself Wyatt has had shifts at the hospital lately but he's been staying here some nights or I go to his place."

Liz was in interrupted by a loud noise coming from Roman's apartment. "Lilly I'll have to call you back I'm going over to beat the shit out of Roman have a good time tonight and give Jake my love. Bye." She sighed again as she hung up the phone the whole reason she was sitting in the house alone tonight was because Wyatt was at the hospital and everyone else was either working or doing something else Prue and Chuck were on a date and God only knew what Henry was doing the doctors still wouldn't clear him to go back to work. Hell she was getting desperate enough to call Parker who wasn't a bad guy at all sure he still acted like a little kid but he was a Halliwell she expected weird from him. Or even one of the future boys would be better than being alone.

She pushed her feet into a pair of flip-flops and pocketed her apartment keys before she walked next door and began banging on Roman's door. "Roman James Nicolae and Melinda Paige Halliwell one of you two open this damn door right now and I mean it." she yelled. Melinda opened the door fully clothed and Liz silently thanked God she didn't want to have to tell Wyatt his only sister had opened the door of her boyfriend's apartment half dressed. "Mel is your retarded boyfriend in there ?" she asked knowing damn well that he was.

"Hey Liz come on in he's in there." Mel said smiling and ushering Liz in she wished that her brother would get over himself and ask her out already. "Babe Liz is here she wants to talk to you." she called to Roman.

"Mel because I love you I give you this word to the wise watch out for him around Monica Palmer she's back in town I saw her at school the other day." Liz warned that was the girl Roman had cheated on her with.

"I got him Liz he knows better Wy, Chris, and Hank have all threatened him he knows what's good for him." Mel replied she knew Roman wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

Roman appeared a second later coming out of the kitchen he too was fully dressed it had been three weeks since he had been rescued from the source's dungeon and he had yet to shave the beard he had grown. "Hey Lizzie what do you need ?" he asked plopping down on the couch and pulling Mel down with him.

For an answer Liz walked over to him and cracked him on the back of the head. "What the hell are you doing over here ? I can't hear the tv over all the damn noise you're making." she asked slapping him on the back of the head again.

He smiled ruefully "It's not my fault my loving girlfriend got pissed and blew up one of my pots one of my good pots I might add." he said staring at Mel through narrowed eyes.

"No he got that wrong he pissed me off so I blew one of his good pots up. He was being a jerk so I hit where I knew it would hurt." Mel said sticking her tongue out at him.

Liz rolled her eyes they were so cute together it made her sick " Mel I'm afraid to ask but what did he do to you ?" _Oh Jesus Wy would kill them if he saw how they were hugged up on the couch together. _She thought to herself.

"He called me Pippy and he knows I hate it I am not that much like my mom." Mel protested Ro had used the name that everyone called her when she started acting exactly like Piper.

"Speaking of that does Aunt Piper know you're here ? And yes you are that much like her point in case you blew up his pot." Liz said shaking her head at the younger girl.

"Yes she knows I'm here Ricky and Charlie are coming over for dinner you want to stay ?" Mel asked Wyatt could seriously do worse than going out with Liz.

"Yeah come on Liz stay I could use another adult these kids are making me feel old." Ro commented both Liz and Mel hit him for that comment.

"Ok fine I'll stay my other options for the night were calling Parker or B hell I was even thinking about calling Linc or Mitch so I didn't have to be alone until Wy gets off." Liz answered truthfully glad for the company.

"And you would have had no luck Hank is teaching Parker how to ride his motorcycle tonight and B is teaching night classes to stay as far away as she can from Hank. As for my brother and cousin no one has heard from them for two days they're after another demon." Mel explained.

Liz had a look of shock on her face Hank was not supposed to be on that bike "I hope he knows Aunt Paige will kill him if she finds out he is still supposed to be taking it easy I swear he has gotten worse since Parker showed up. The two of them are like gasoline and a match. And I for one would like to know what went on between him and B they can barely be in the same room anymore."

Patty and Ricky orbed in at that moment without knocking it was like taking a gamble that Roman and Mel would actually be dressed but this time they had won. "Talking about my brother and his foolishness with Bianca I see." Patty commented she would also like to know what went on with those two.

"Honestly I don't see why they don't just get over it and get together everyone knows they like each other." Ricky said throwing himself down in his brother's faded blue recliner which didn't match his black leather couch at all.

"People used to say the same thing about you and Charlie so I don't want to hear it from you. Val and I breathed a sigh of relief when we found out you were dating." Mel said shaking her head.

"I guess I'm the only one who thinks that would be weird. I mean she is his sister-in-law that's like incest." Roman said shivering at the mental picture he gave himself.

Patty sat down on top of Ricky in the recliner " I swear to God Ro you better not say that in front of him then he would never go out with her. Prue is thinking of doing to him what Val did to me and Ricky. Because by the way if no one got the memo his wife is dead has been for three years now. I think he can date without feeling like he's cheating on her." she didn't mean to sound cold but she wanted her brother to be happy.

"Good I'm glad she has some damn sense I'll have to help her the two of them are driving the rest of us crazy." Liz said not aware everyone else in the room was trying to hide their laughter she was one to talk with the way her and Wyatt acted.

" I think everyone was warned about that and so when he lets loose with his temper you only have yourselves to blame. And if you two break my recliner I swear I'll kill you both and you won't have to worry about Hen." Roman threatened that was his favorite piece of furniture.

"Please I'm begging you both break that damn thing otherwise that's the next thing of his I'm going to blow up. I've been trying for weeks to get him to get rid of it." Mel begged she really hated that damn chair.

"Woman I let the pot go but if you blow up the recliner we're gonna fight." Roman warned as much as Mel hated it he loved that chair.

"So dare I ask where Carly is tonight ?" Liz asked Mel and Roman she could live with but Carly and Jason was weird for her.

"In her room at home pouting because Jason had to work tonight and because mom won't let her go to a party on a school night. Which of course means her and Val will come dragging in around two." Patty answered.

"Is the manor still overrun by the Halliwell sisters ?" Mel asked she was dreading going home.

"Big time they had bridal magazines busted out all over the place it wasn't pretty Charlie and I high tailed it out of there before they could get any ideas." Ricky said that wasn't his scene at all.

"They're bad but I sleep sound at night knowing that they will try to marry off Ro and Mel before they start in on us." Patty smirked in her cousin's direction.

"You two boys do know that you're going to end up as in-laws don't you ?" Liz asked laughing at the look that crossed both their faces.

Mel rolled her eyes " There is gonna be a long wait on that because I refuse to marry him unless he gets rid of that chair."

"Just remember you have been warned you mess with my chair at your own peril." Roman pointed out and Liz smacked him in the head again.

"Don't you talk to her like that and I mean it." Liz said Mel was like a little sister to her.

**XXXXXXXX**

Liz fumbled with her key trying to get it in the lock her mind was fuzzy as a result of the margaritas that Roman had kept coming in never ending supply. She felt sorry for Mel who had to try to make past Piper while trying to act sober. Finally she got the damned door opened and stepped inside. She laughed and banged on the wall between the two apartments when she heard Mel yelling at Roman for something and they quieted down.

she was so drunk and distracted that she didn't notice anyone else was in her apartment until she felt someone grabbed her from behind.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyers

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

And

Prue Halliwell- Jennifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Danneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

And

Emily Bradford- Hilary Burton

Introducing

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

* * *

"Hey now is this how you greet me after a haven't seen you in forever ?" a deep male voice behind Liz asked.

Liz spun around to see who it was and she rolled her eyes "Troy Timothy Shane don't you dare break into my apartment and then act like I'm being mean to you." she shot at her older brother she could have killed him for scaring her like that.

"Come on now Lizzie Beth I didn't mean to scare you I'm sorry. A guy can't stop by and see his sister anymore." Troy said innocently making a sad puppy dog face. Troy wasn't that big of a guy but he was built up well he had dark brown hair and brown eyes to match his sister's. His tight pink t-shirt with 'Tough Guys Wear Pink' on the front showed off his muscles. If his jeans had one hole in them they had twenty and he was wearing a worn out pair of running shoes past their prime.

"I'm not amused Troy you broke into the wrong apartment for that your friend Henry lives across town he would be more than happy to see you. Jackass I haven't heard anything from you in months I was worried you jerk." Liz said hugging him she really was glad to see him.

Troy smiled at his little sister "I didn't break in I have a key that you gave to me just like I have a key to Wy's apartment."

"I can see you already made yourself at home you might want to knock on the door next door and say hi to Roman." Liz said looking at the bowl of cereal he had left on the kitchen table.

* * *

Henry and Parker damn near broke down the door to Victor's house trying to get in because they were both in such a rush to get inside. Victor was sitting in the living room playing poker with Sam as was their norm they had sorta become best friends.

"How did it go guys ?" Sam asked laying his cards down he wasn't the least bit surprised that Henry and Parker had taken to each other.

"It went we might be ready to take the training wheels off for him next time." Henry joked shoving Parker playfully.

"Shut up Henry you said I didn't do a bad job." Parker defended himself.

"You boys play nice together and don't make me have to call Piper on you both." Victor said smiling at both young men.

"So Henry if you're riding your bike how long before you can go back to work ?" Sam asked trying to make conversation with his grandson who had been easier to talk to lately.

Henry just frowned and shook his head in response. "Bad question Uncle Sam he bitched the whole time about how the doctors still won't clear him." Parker answered he had taken to calling Sam uncle since he was so close to his dad.

"I'm not mad at you Sam just the doctors I can work right now I'm fine." Henry bitched some more that was his favorite subject for the day. And it didn't help matters any that Bianca really was not happy with him so he didn't even have her to bitch to.

"This mood would have nothing to do with Bianca not talking to you would it ?" Parker asked innocently but he knew the answer he was an empath.

"Victor that is it I've had it with your empathy not even Ladybug is that bad. We are so getting my mom to make an empath blocking potion." Henry said shaking his head but the kid had hit the nail on the head.

"I thought you said to watch out for Paige and her potions." Parker said confused.

"You might live she has never seriously done damage to anyone other than herself with her potions." Henry grinned slyly.

"Henry Victor don't even tempt your mother I love her but come on pal you know her potions are dangerous." Victor scolded playfully.

"There it's settled even dad knows not to mess with her potions." Parker shrugged.

"So what are you guys doing tonight ?" Sam asked

"Not going to the manor we're avoiding that place at all costs." Henry said he had no desire to go anywhere near there.

"Prue well it's been mostly Phoebe has turned that place into wedding central even the girls are avoiding the manor." Parker didn't even like to think about going over there with all four of his sisters at the same time he got the feeling that Prue didn't like him very much.

"And Parker is avoiding Aunt Piper because he can't get his freezing power down and she will test him." Hank laughed but he shouldn't have been because freezing was what he had the worst control of but he just got that power Parker had his all his life.

"Parker if I were you I would do as your sister says. Now come on boys we're all going out tonight no more of this sitting around doing nothing and who knows maybe you two young men can find you a lady friend." Victor said rasing his eyebrows suggestively.

* * *

Prue was looking at the most majestic view of snow capped mountains she had even seen in her entire life she was in heaven. Chuck had shimmered them to a cabin in Colorado so they could watch the snow fall over the mountains and just take in the town. Prue had on a puffy insulated jacket that made her look like a pink marshmallow. And Chuck had broke out a lumberjack hat with the flaps just like the ones Wyatt and Jake had.

"You having a good time sweety ?" Chuck asked kissing her on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Prue leaned back into him and breathed in the scent of his aftershave. She enjoyed just having him hold her she felt safe in his arms like nothing could get to her. "Um hum Chuck this is beautiful I don't know if you can top yourself after this." she said turning her head so she could kiss him.

" I want to stay here with you like this forever I don't want to go home and go to work tomorrow." Chuck groaned it seemed like he saw less and less of her these days.

"Me too but we have to go back baby otherwise they will send out a search party only Chris knows where we are and he has been advised not to tell anyone unless it's an emergency meaning the world will end if we don't get back in a hurry." Prue leaned further into to him and she could feel his breath on her skin. She could get lost in him and she wanted to it wasn't like they had any major demonic threats to deal with the source had been leaving them alone lately but that only meant he was up to something.

Chuck picked Prue off her feet in a sweeping motion and carried her inside the cabin "For now the rest of the world can wait I just want to be with you. I've got all I need right here." he was skillfully trailing kisses up her neck as he spoke.

* * *

Mel stood on her tiptoes and kissed Roman on the nose while he pouted "I don't want to go either but I have to I'm pushing my luck as it is." she said kissing him on the lips this time.

He couldn't stay mad for long when she kissed him. "How you getting home baby ?" he asked he was in no condition to drive and she couldn't call any of the adults who could orbed because they didn't know about them.

It was eleven and she knew she had to get home otherwise Piper wouldn't be happy at all. So she couldn't call Patty and her brothers were busy and besides she didn't want them to see her she was wearing Roman's shirt. And then she had an idea "B it's Mel please come get me." she called and half a second later Bianca was there.

" I take it you need to get home Mel." Bianca said as she took in both their appearances Roman had only boxers on and Mel had his shirt on rather than her own.

"Please B," Mel said and then she turned and kissed Roman again "I really got to go." she said and pulled away from him.

Roman pulled her back to him and kissed her one last time. "Roman I suggest if you don't want Aunt Piper to break up your playhouse you should let me take her home."

"I know thanks for doing this B," Ro released Mel reluctantly "Bye baby I'll miss you call me."

Mel allowed Bianca to put an arm around her "I'll miss you too and we're both busy tomorrow. Come by for breakfast dad won't be there he has to go to magic school early he has to do grades."

"You ready to rock and roll Mel ?" Bianca asked those two were breaking her heart with their cuteness.

"Yep lets go." Mel said she waved at Roman one last time before Bianca shimmered them out.

* * *

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were all in the kitchen of the manor Prue was alternating between looking at a bridal magazine and looking at the prophecy that the elders had given Leo.

"I don't give a damn what you guys say this prophecy isn't very clear and it's deceptively worded." Prue groused she had been at this all night and she still wasn't getting any results at all.

"Yeah we know we still haven't figured the damn thing out. And at the moment I don't care I have a daughter to kill if she doesn't show up in five minutes." Piper wasn't really mad but she was none too happy either.

Thankfully for Mel just then ripples of shimmers appeared Piper poised her hands at t he ready just in case she had to blow something up. They all breathed a sigh of relief when it was just Mel and B.

"Seriously mom you were going to blow us up ?" Mel asked arching an eyebrow.

"No I just didn't know it was you because someone didn't call and tell me they were coming home." Piper said pointedly.

"Thanks B I owe you my brothers were out of range and if I were you I would get out of here quick." Mel said she was going to make a B-line for her room first chance she got. Bianca waved goodbye before shimmering out.

"So Mel where have you been ? As I seem to recall that is not what you left the house wearing so what's his name ?" Paige asked sliding up to her niece.

Mel pretended to think for a minute "Oh you mean my Cuban boyfriend Carlos he's a pretty great guy hard to understand sometimes but not bad to look at." she deadpaned.

"Melinda Paige don't insult our intelligence we know it has to be somebody that is clearly not your shirt." Phoebe persisted it was killing her that she didn't know who her niece was seeing.

"And I'm being dead serious Aunt Phoebe Carlos really is hard to understand sometimes." Mel was having fun with them.

Piper took pity on her poor sisters because she couldn't stand trying to think up lies for Mel and Roman anymore. "Mel go on and get him over here don't worry about your father I'll deal with him later he's sleeping anyway.".

"_Ro baby I need you to come to the manor I'll get Aunt Paige to orb you." _It came in handy dating someone else who was telepathic. "Damn telepathy Aunt Paige that was stupid Roman he wants you to orb him over here." Mel said knowing she was lying through her teeth.

Paige waved her hand and Roman appeared in a swirl of orbs thankfully had put pants and a shirt on. "Mel what's wrong ?" he asked looking around he didn't see any demons.

"I have three nosey aunts who can't mind their business and mom is seriously about ready to spill." she explained and then she arched an eyebrow at him his t-shirt was inside out. "You're shirt is inside out."

"I thought something was wrong with you babe you can't just say I need you and not give me any details I was worried. And besides that I was getting ready to get in the shower." Roman explained.

"Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Prue say hi to my boyfriend. Roman say hi sweety." Mel advised.

Roman waved shyly and Prue looked at him with an appraising eye "What are your intentions with my niece ?" she asked she knew he was a good guy she was just busting his chops.

Roman scratched the back of his head and made a face "To love her and take care of her." he said it was more of a question than a statement.

"Good answer Roman," Phoebe said almost giddy "how did the two of you get together ?" she asked.

A smile played on Roman's lips "Roman if you even think about repeating what you told Liz I will blow your recliner up I'm not playing." Mel threatened him he had told Liz that she seduced him.

"Me and Mel were locking up at Charmed one night I was her ride home and I don't know somehow all our feelings just came pouring out." Ro explained ignoring her last remark. That wasn't the truth the whole truth and nothing but. But it was close enough they didn't need to know that they had gone to bed together before their feelings had come out.

"The way I remember it I was sitting on the counter and Ro seduced me." Mel beat him to the punch.

"Alright enough I don't need all the sordid details and I swear if you two desecrated my kitchen I will not be happy." Piper fumed.

"My son didn't by chance try to beat you within an inch of your life did he ?" Paige asked Mel was Henry's little buddy she was scared of what he might have tried.

"No he knew before anyone else did and he was cool with it." Mel answered.

"You told him first after what he did to me when he was thirteen ?" Ro asked incredulously.

"Yes and as much as I would love to talk to you all night I have to get a shower and get in bed." Mel kissed him very chastely on the lips. "Go over to your sister's if you have any more nightmares."

"Roman take Wyatt's old room tonight I don't want you alone if you're having those nightmares." Piper ordered she wasn't thrilled about the fact that he was staying alone for all they knew whoever kidnaped him could still be after him.

"Yes Aunt Piper." he answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Come on I have some of your clothes over here I'll get them for you." Mel pulled him behind her up the stairs.

"Piper you do realize that he's not going to sleep in Wyatt's room don't you ?" Prue asked she had snuck Andy into her room enough to know what went on with teenagers.

"Yes but this way at least I know where she is and she isn't lying to me." Piper tried not to think about what those two did behind closed doors.

"Now come on Prue get back on topic which one of these damn dresses do you like you have hundreds to choose from." Phoebe was about to drive everyone nuts with her wedding planner mode.

Chris and Jason came slipping through the side door just in time to see Paige orb an apple into Phoebe's mouth to shut her up.

Chris and Jason both put their hands up and walked into the kitchen "We come in peace a certain Halliwell sister promised me and Jason lunch if we stopped by and we came to collect." Chris said.

"Yeah sit down boys I'll get right on that for you guys how is work tonight ?" Piper asked ushering them into chairs.

Jason had to move a stack of bridal magazines out of the way so he could sit. "Slow and boring nothing is happening Sarge may let us go early if we call him and beg." Jason said he was upset that Carly was pissed at him because he had to work.

"Nope already thought about it he said that until Hank comes back he is short a guy so we gotta pull the extra weight." Chris sighed thumbing through one of the magazines in front of him.

Jason ran a hand through his dirty blond hair and then he jumped when his phone buzzed. "No Captain Mitchell I haven't seen Carly all day I'm working I'll try to call her but I can't make any promises." Jason said into the phone before Henry hung up on him.

"Jason do I even want to know?" Paige asked there was no telling what mess her oldest had gotten into this time.

"No the Capt just wanted to know if I'd seen Carly she's not in her room. I'm gonna try and call her right now." Jason said dialing her number on his phone and praying for an answer.

* * *

Carly and Val were as usual up to no good the fact that they had school the next morning didn't bother them in the least bit. They had snuck out and gone to the party their mothers had told them not to go to.

They were in an old warehouse off of the waterfront it wasn't much to look at but somehow someone had managed to get a few generators to power some lights and play some music and the party had been thumping every since.

Val was clad in a pair of tight jeans with holes in the knees and a green tank top that left nothing to the imagination she was currently making out with some guy from the football team. Though she could care less what anyone thought of it.

Carly was dressed similarly in jeans and a t-shirt she was covering up some she had a boyfriend sure he was at work but he was still her boyfriend. She was sitting on an old couch someone had drug up someone tapping her foot in beat to the music she was keeping a close eye on Val to make sure she was ok. She was so buzzed and in a zone that she didn't notice when someone came walking up to her.

"Hey Carly we didn't know you and Val were gonna be here." Penny said as her and Emily walked up to her damn near giving her a heart attack.

"You two don't need to be here Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Derek would kill both of you if they found out you were here." Carly scolded them that was not to mention what Prue and Chuck would do. "Shit." she cussed when her phone went off she saw it was Jason and she knew she had to take it. "You two sit right here watch Val and don't move." she ordered pointing to the couch both girls complied.

"Hey Jay what's up ?" she said into the phone and then she listened to what he had to say "I'm at a party one of the old warehouses down at the river front." she nodded her head "Fine ok I got it Jason I'll stay put I'll see you soon." She walked back over to Penny and Emily "That was Jason him and Chris are on the way to get us we are so busted."

Penny and Emily groaned "Is there any chance me and Penny could just bug out of here ?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Not a chance Em we're all in deep shit this time." Carly said knowing she should let them go but she wasn't going down for this one alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chris was fuming when he and Jason stepped under the crime scene tape that roped up the warehouse. "I can't believe people have no respect for the yellow tape anymore Jackson."

"I don't know dude it's a bunch of damn kids is all I can tell you." Jason answered he wasn't sure what to say to Chris about the matter.

As they wondered around the warehouse they searched from room to room looking for the girls. Things about it started looking familiar to Chris and when he saw a window on the far side of one wall he knew what it was. "Jason we have to find the girls and get the fuck out of here this is the place that Hank got shot in." he said fuming at the thought.

"Halliwell if you want to wait out in the car I'll understand." Jason said really feeling for him.

"No I'm fine and besides that I think I just found them." Chris lied feeling a bit shaken but then he pointed out Carly sitting a grungy looking old couch. "Carly Janice Matthews Halliwell what the hell do you think you're doing here ?" he asked a cold edge in his voice.

"Having a party Chris that's what we're doing at least that's what Val is doing she has been making out with Steve from the football team for the past hour." Carly said with a small smirk as she pointed in Val's direction she had yet to come up for air. "And before you jump all over the two of us you might want to go after Penny her fatal attraction with Torch has stared up again." she pointed over to the far wall where Penny stood with Torch.

"Jason keep an eye on her and Val, Em you stay with them and I'll be right back." Chris said strolling over to where Penny was he was willing away his thoughts of killing the younger boy. He was glad Prue wasn't there otherwise she would have killed him.

"Jack I said let me go now." Penny said through gritted teeth she wanted no part of him anymore.

"Come on Penny just let me explain I didn't mean any of it I swear." Torch spewed trying to get her to forgive him. But he had a tight grip on her arm she couldn't get away.

"I would suggest you take your hands off her now unless you want your probation revoked. Which I can make happen I saw what you did to her last time and I want you to know I had to stop her brother from killing you and he is perfectly capable of it as am I so you little shit head walk away now." Chris said grabbing him by the collar and shoving him away.

He couldn't get away from Chris fast enough to suit himself. "Chrissy thank you so much." Penny said clinging to her cousin.

* * *

"It's ok Penny come on lets go I don't like you girls being in this place." Chris said taking her by the hand and leading her to the others.

Wyatt was so tired from his shift at the hospital that he didn't even bother walking up to Liz's apartment from his car he just orbed himself into the middle of her living room. "Lizzie where are you ?" he called when he didn't see her right away. He threw himself down on the couch and waited for her to come to him.

"Wyatt thank God you're here do you have any idea what I've had to put up with tonight?" Liz asked him putting her hands on her hips.

"No but I have a feeling you're going to tell me." Wyatt smirked when she flipped him off.

"First I had dinner with your sister and her boyfriend because I was bored." Liz said not amused in the least bit by her friend.

Wyatt rolled his eyes at the mention of Mel and Roman "And then what else happened Liz ?" he had his eyes closed.

"Well then I happened Halliwell she accused me of breaking in but I have key." Troy said plopping down on the couch next to Wyatt.

"Troy when did you get back in town ? I thought you were doing whatever the hell it was you were doing." Wyatt asked punching his friend's older brother in the arm.

"No I got tired of working on the cruise ship I decided to come home after Lizzie called me and said that Roman died." Troy answered he had missed home.

"Obviously as you know he's not dead a demon just kidnaped him we have no clue who we're still working on it. Not only is he not dead but he is dating my sister." Wyatt said making a face.

Troy laughed at that Wyatt never changed no matter how old he got. "I can't believe little Mel is grown up enough to have a boyfriend now. I've been away entirely too long. Tell me what's new with you Halliwell ? You find a girlfriend yet ?" he asked subtly hinting at the fact Wyatt and Liz needed to get together it was horrible even for him.

"Nothing much work, school, demons the same old shit I always do. I haven't had time to date the closet thing I've had to a date lately is Liz." Wyatt answered.

"What about Parker ?" Liz asked not knowing how he could have forgot that detail.

"Oh yeah apparently mom has a twenty-one year old brother no one knew about." Wyatt said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Damn Halliwell a guy leaves for a couple years and he misses all the good stuff." Troy shook his head.

"You care to know about you little friend Henry ?" Wyatt asked bad was Chris, Henry, and Troy together bad things tended to happen.

"No I'm gonna surprise him in the morning we'll catch up then." Troy answered.

"You boys know what I want to do tonight ?" Liz asked in her giddy little girl voice.

"No Lizzie what ?" they asked in unison.

"I think we should have a movie night like we used to when we were in high school." Liz answered but it wasn't a suggestion they both knew she was going to have her way.

They were about to answer her when shimmers appeared in the middle of the living room they didn't even pay attention to them however because they all knew it was Jake and Lilly.

"You two always shimmer in here at eleven thirty at night ?" Troy asked when they had materialized.

"I don't answer questions from men who just get on boats and sail off without telling anybody for months." Lilly said stubbornly she was dressed in an oversized San Francisco 49ers jersey that belonged to Jake he had got her to go with him to the football game. But she went over and hugged him anyway. "It's good to see you Troy."

"It's good to see you too Lilly. How they hanging Coop ?" Troy asked Jake.

"Life is good man I don't think I've seen you since Europe last year." Jake was trying to remember the last time he had saw Troy.

"Come on guys stay out here have movie night with me and the boys." Liz begged she needed to be with her friends after how she had spent her night.

* * *

Henry walked into the manor and stumbled slightly under the weight of Parker who he was more or less carrying. "Come on dude you gotta help me help you. Just a few more steps to the kitchen." He said not knowing why he was trying to be quiet someone was still up the kitchen light was on. "Oh fuck it." he said to himself and he orbed them into the kitchen. He sat him in the first open chair he found.

"Hank what the hell happened to him ?" Piper asked she had sorta taken to mothering Parker so he would act right.

"Parker, Grandpa, and Sam all got hammered when we went to dinner and they just now stopped drinking. Aunt Piper do you want me to take him upstairs ?" He asked he wasn't sure what the hell to do with his uncle.

"I hope he knows I'm still making him go to magic school in the morning. Leave him there for now Roman can help you drag him up to Chris's old room." Piper said shaking her head.

"Matthews just don't ask she's making me stay because I'm having nightmares." Roman said Mel had kicked him out of her bedroom until she fell asleep.

"Chris I thought you and Jackson had the duty tonight ?" Henry asked when he saw his partner and friend sitting there.

"Long story don't ask. It ends with us picking your oldest sister, Val, Penny, and Em up at a party it wasn't pretty." Chris informed him.

"Agreed." Jason said nodding his head.

"Hank you wanna come home for the night ?" Paige asked hopefully she didn't want him all alone in that apartment.

"Nope I don't want to wake up to you and dad yelling at Carly I heard enough of that in the nineteen years I lived at home." Henry answered he saw the hurt on his mom's face. "But just this once I'll make an exception and only because our dog is over there anyway."

"Good I don't want you all alone." Paige said kissing him on the head.

"Henry can you do me a favor since you aren't busy ?" Chris asked.

"What C. Perry ?" Henry had done lots of favors for Chris and he was scared to know what this one was.

"I need you to go to magic school tomorrow and help B she needs someone with telekinesis to come in and help her with her class but I can't now so I figured you're free." Chris said half expecting his cousin to blow him up.

"Fine but I'm telling you she is mad at me so if she attempts to kill me it's on your head." Henry said really glad that he had an excuse to see Bianca.

"I know I owe you one but Julie wanted to talk and I can't refuse her anything she asks." Chris said.

"Henry you figured out this prophecy right ?" Prue asked her nephew.

"Yeah." he said shrugging it was no big deal.

"I don't think this thing is right but I'll check it out don't worry about it. Actually that is where Mitch and Linc are at the Hall of Prophecies there supposed to be helping me out here. But I sent them two days ago so I have no clue where they are." Prue said and then she yawned "That's it I'm calling it a night." she announced.

"Henry just go man me and Jason will get Parker." Chris said waving his cousin off.

"Mom you ready?" Henry asked Paige.

"Yeah come on let go." Paige said putting her arm around him they waved bye before orbing out.

"Alright you two boys volunteered get him up to his room." Piper ordered them Roman helping them wasn't the best idea she had.

Chris and Jason each grabbed Parker by one of his arms and drug him off up the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Roman could see a shadowy figure standing over him but he couldn't make out a face he could only tell that the figure was evil. He could also see that the figure had an energy ball in his hand and he threw at him he tensed his body up for an impact that never came. _

Roman sat up in bed he was short of breath and his body was covered in sweat he was getting so sick of the nightmares it wasn't funny. The only good thing about this one was he hadn't screamed out that was because he had Mel laying right there next to him.

"Roman baby lay back down it was just a dream." Mel said kissing him softly on the lips and pulling him back down. She put her arm around him and laid her head on his chest.

"Sorry Mellie I didn't mean to wake you up." he said she had to get up early he felt bad.

"It's ok Ro go back to sleep." she said snuggling closer to him.

Roman just breathed a deep sigh and closed his eyes again those nightmares were more like visions like he was trying to remember something he forgot. It didn't matter he would deal with them later.

* * *

A/N: Here is the first chapter I hope you guys like it.


	2. Old Friends

Chapter 2: Old Friends

Henry knocked on the classroom door he wasn't sure how Bianca would react to seeing him but he knew he was sure glad to get to see her. He had even dressed up for the occasion he was wearing a black dress shirt with a black tie he had on his black dress pants and his black dress shoes shined so he could see his face in them and he had his badge clipped to his belt. In one hand he was carrying a tray with two coffee cups and a bag of doughnuts what could he say he was a cop through and through .

"Come in." Bianca yelled from the other side of the door. Henry opened the door with his free hand and walked into the classroom he set the tray of coffee and doughnuts down on Bianca's desk. "Uh you were channeling Johnny Cash when you woke up this morning ?" she asked him her brown eyes sparkling.

"Funny B really funny you're on a roll these days. I brought you coffee and doughnuts." He said laughing a little her comment had been funny.

Bianca smiled at him she hated to admit it but she was glad to see him " You don't drink coffee Mr. Halliwell." she said taking one of the cups off the tray.

"You're right I don't drink coffee Ms. Hoyt." He laughed when she made a face after she took a sip out of the cup she had.

"And this would be your hot chocolate," she said trading him cups when he offered her the other one. She took a sip out of her new cup. " much better." she said sighing.

"Two creams two sugars just like you like." He said of the things he had committed to memory the way she took her coffee was one of them.

"Where is Chris ?" she asked wondering if this was Henry's way of getting her to talk to him alone.

"Julie called you know Chris she says jump he says how high," He said shaking his head at how whipped his cousin was. "B do you want to talk about it ? I said I was sorry a million times already I don't know what more you want."

"Henry there is nothing to talk about you're my brother-in-law it can't happen again. You don't have to be sorry I was into it too." Bianca said exasperated she was tired of having this conversation with him.

" Well I am sorry but we're adults we didn't do anything wrong." he protested adamantly.

"Henry I'm telling you just let it drop we can forget it ever happened and go back to being friends again I don't like fighting with you." she sighed arguing with a Halliwell was like running head first into a brick wall.

"I can't forget that it happened B because it did and I'm not sorry it happened I'm only sorry that you feel bad about it." Henry could feel his temper starting to rise and he willed it back down before things started exploding.

Well she had to give him that he didn't give up easily "It happened because we were both drunk you orbed me home to make sure I got there ok. And then the next thing I know we're both waking up naked in my bed Henry." there she hoped he was happy he got her to admit what they did.

"Damn I was that bad because I remember a lot more than waking up naked in your bed and it was pretty good. B we had sex we didn't commit a crime and trust me when I say it was damn good." Henry said making his eyebrows dance.

"So you're right it was pretty great sex actually and yeah you were really good. That's your problem you big goofball you can't be serious for five seconds. So we can call a truce friends again." she said and he smiled she couldn't stand what his smile did to her.

"Truce and we're more than friends we always have been." He agreed she stepped around the desk to hug him but then she surprised both of them when she reached up and kissed him on the mouth.

"Now we really have to talk about it but that can wait." She said when she pulled away from him.

"So what did you need me here for today ?" He asked trying hard to keep the goofy grin off his face.

"This is my basic powers class they're the younger kids. I wanted you to show them you're telekinesis and I'm glad Chris got you to do this instead of Prue because you have teleorbing like he does. Just basically you get to play with your powers and show the kids how they work it's your show do what you want. And I would love it if you could help me with self defense class too." She explained to him unable to keep from staring at him every five seconds.

" I can do that." he said this time he was the one who kissed her but he pulled away quickly.

She didn't say anything to him about it because deep down she really liked kissing him "Did the doctor clear you for work yet ?" she asked mostly to distract herself from kissing him again.

"No he said maybe next week." Henry answered seething the things he would like to do to that doctor were not pleasant.

"Knock, knock what's going on you guys ?" Paige asked and both of them thanked God she hadn't walked in two minutes sooner.

"Nothing mom I just brought B coffee I do it all the time." Henry answered mildly annoyed.

"He is helping me out today since Chris can't tell Julie no and I was just telling him it's his show." Bianca answered looking everywhere but at Henry.

"Bubba you forgot your phone on the table this morning so I brought it to you." Paige said.

Henry patted his pants pockets down and sure enough he had left his phone "Thanks mom." he said taking the phone from her wishing she would go away.

"I'm not even going ask why you're dressed like Johnny Cash." Paige said simply taking in his all black attire.

"That's what I said too Aunt Paige." Bianca said laughing at how pissed Henry was getting.

"Mom you and B are both very funny but I happen to like this outfit Charlie got it for me for Christmas last year she said it makes me look handsome." he said raising an eyebrow.

"Henry Victor just behave yourself today I gotta go to work and then I have to go see a charge at lunch. No going after the source alone you two I mean it. I love you Hank." Paige said kissing him on the cheek before she orbed out.

"She really has no clue how embarrassing that is." Henry bitched wiping at the spot where she kissed him.

"Now if weren't for her being the way she is we would have never gotten those potions to go after the source in the first place." She reminded him of his little crime spree in getting those potions.

"Right you are B but she still has no clue how embarrassing that is." He agreed but he wouldn't let go of his point.

Bianca laughed at him genuinely laughed the kind of laughed that showed off her rows of pearly white teeth. "Alright we're agreed mothers are embarrassing." he could make her agree to just about anything when he flashed that great smile at her.

* * *

Parker laid his head down on the kitchen table and groaned there was no question about it this time he was dying and his sister was making him go to magic school to get control of his powers.

"Mom what happened to Parker he doesn't look so good ?" Mel asked cheerfully when she came into the kitchen already dressed and ready to start the day.

Piper looked at her brother who looked like death warmed over before answering Mel " I would imagine that Carly and Val look and feel the way he does this morning too. Henry brought him over passed out drunk last night it was both your grandfathers doings."

" Let me just say I was trying to impress the ladies with how much I can drink but the Halliwell charm wasn't working so well for me last night." Parker groaned out raising his head briefly before he laid it back down.

Piper sat a small pill and a glass of water next to Parker "Take that and get dressed you're still going to magic school . I want you to be able to defend yourself against a demon attack."

Parker tossed the pill in his mouth and swallowed it down with the water. "Fine just let me drag my ass out of this chair and go get dressed." he said stomping off up the stairs.

"He sure is a Halliwell he has a temper like someone else I know." Roman commented wrapping his arms around Mel's waist from behind.

Mel leaned back into him "You better watch it or I'm not holding your hand all night the next time you have one of those nightmares." she teased him knowing she would be right there beside him if he needed her to be.

"Enough you two you're so cute it makes me sick and I'm a cupid." Val hearted into the kitchen Phoebe Halliwell was not known for her culinary skills add that to the fact Val was hung over it was better for her to come to the manor to have breakfast.

"If you and Parker are going to be testy you can't drink anymore. Because you both act like little bitches the next morning." Mel said rolling her eyes and kissing Roman just to piss Val off.

"Mel we're Halliwells we were born testy especially when we don't get our own way." Val said putting a piece of toast in the toaster. It was the only thing she could stand to try to eat.

"Roman James and Melinda Paige you two try to keep the PDA to a minimum before breakfast so you don't make everyone sick." Piper said and waved them away from each other. Then she pointed her finger at Val "Valerie Christina you have no one but yourself to blame for your condition this morning you're lucky your mother didn't kill you and Penny both."

Patty, Ricky, and Carly orbed into the kitchen before Val could whine anymore. Carly looked to be in the same shape as Val and Parker.

"Good morning Roman." Ricky said very cheerfully causing Carly to rub her temples from the headache she had that he was making worse.

"You're awful happy this morning Ricky." Roman said shaking is head at his little brother.

"Those of us who of pure of heart and were in bed by midnight aren't crabby like those who chose to spend most of the night drinking themselves into a stupor." Patty answered for him.

" I whole heartedly align myself with my girlfriend's statement." Ricky said wrapping his arm around her.

"Derek Brian and Patricia Charlotte try to keep the PDA to a minimum before breakfast so you don't make everyone sick." Mel said openly mocking Piper.

"Watch it woman I think I would be nicer if I were you I just let your boyfriend stay the night with you. And then your Aunt Paige thinks that she's the cool one she's not even that cool." Piper said grinning.

"Fine mom point granted. So who is driving to school this morning ?" Mel asked they took turns driving to school.

"Not me unless someone wants to have to ride in the bed of the truck." Ricky said he could fit maybe four people in the cab of his truck and that was pushing it.

"Take my jeep guys I have Leo's car and besides I have to take Parker to magic school. And speak of the devil there he is." Piper said handing Mel her keys as Parker came back into the kitchen.

"Alright whatever torture you have planned for me lets get to it." Parker said throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Patty a little help here." Piper said meaning she wanted her to orb them to magic school.

"Magic school." Patty called out and waved her hand orbing them there.

* * *

Leo was sitting behind his desk which was littered with papers he was going through grades and it was probably his least favorite thing to do. He was thankful when he heard the knock on his door he was very glad for a distraction. "Come in." he yelled. He was not in the least bit surprised to see his wife and her brother.

"Hi honey I brought Parker here so we can get him squared away in some classes." Piper said leaning over the desk and kissing her husband he had left so early she hadn't got a chance to see him.

"Right I have it here somewhere." Leo said shuffling papers around on his desk until he found it. "Here we go I put him in basic powers since he can't control his freezing and empathy. I put him in advanced telekinesis, basic potions, and basic spell writing. I figured if he did alright in those I could always move him up later."

"That sounds alright to me." Piper said looking at her brother who was slumped in one of the chairs Leo had in front of the desk.

"How long do I have to go through this hell ?" Parker asked not very happy to be there.

"Just until you get a good handle on your powers. It won't be that bad and I almost forgot I put you in self defense Bianca teaches that basic powers and spell writing . Plus Prue teaches advanced telekinesis." Leo said giving him an encouraging smile.

Piper arched an eyebrow and looked at Leo "Since when does Prue teach ?" she asked.

"Since I asked her to I needed her help." Leo answered grinning.

"Oh this is just great I'm a bartender I'm no good at potions and spells." Parker groused that was not his main complaint his main beef was that Prue was his teacher.

"Don't worry about potions it will be fine Henry once blew up a potion and gave himself a concussion in class. Wyatt and Liz once accidently sent their teacher to another dimension in spell writing you have nothing to worry about." Leo was laughing at the memory.

"Come on we'll walk you to your first class it's only for a little while I promise. I couldn't stand seeing you get hurt because you can't control your powers." Piper said pulling him up from his chair.

"Ok, ok I got it I promise I'll behave and do my best." Parker put up his hands in surrender.

"Good answer pal she wouldn't have let up til you gave in." Leo said ruffling his hair.

**XXXXXXXX**

Bianca and Henry's resolve to stay away from each other had crumbled they were currently making out on top of her desk. Henry had his hand under her shirt he was getting a little carried away so she pushed him off of her. "As much as I hate to say this Hank we've gotta stop the kids will be here soon." she said righting her clothes.

"You're right sorry I got kinda carried away." Henry smiled innocently and smoothed his clothes over as well.

Both thanked God that they had stopped when they did because there was a knock on the door and a second later the door opened. Piper, Leo, and Parker stepped through it Henry and Bianca quickly looked at everything in the room except each other.

"Hank what are you doing here ?" Leo asked his oldest nephew.

"Well I brought me and B some coffee and doughnuts like always, I'm helping her out today with her basic powers class she needed someone with telekinesis and teleorbing." Henry explained studying a spot on the floor.

"Since when do you drink coffee Johnny Cash ?" Piper asked laughing at the face Henry made at her comment.

"He doesn't drink coffee Aunt Piper he drinks hot chocolate which he let me drink by mistake." Bianca answered grinning.

"One more person makes a Johnny Cash comment today and I'm going to blow them up." Henry said seriously.

"Hank think fast." Piper said throwing a handful of pocket change up in the air Henry shot out his hands and froze it. "Not bad just last week you would have blown that up. Now unfreeze it." he flexed his fingers and the change went falling to the floor he orbed it all in his hand so he didn't have to bend to pick it up. "I'm impressed you're getting a lot better."

"Now that the mini lesson is over what is Parker doing here ?" Henry asked confused.

"Parker is in basic powers class just until he gets the hang of it and then he is moving up." Leo explained.

Henry fought hard not to laugh but it wasn't his fault a hint of a smirk showed. "Parker you can sit in the back of class I swear I'm not the mean ogre my students think I am." Bianca said and then Leo handed her his schedule. "I'm pretty sure that I'll bump you up to advanced spell writing in a couple days. And you had better be in advanced self defense by tomorrow Parker otherwise I'll make the big guy here tutor you until you are trust me no one wants to spar with Henry."

"Sounds like fun to me." Parker said giving a smile that showed his dimples.

"A Halliwell in basic spell writing I can never show my face here again." Henry said feigning shock.

"Says he who blew up a potion in advanced potions class." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"Not my fault I can't help it that I'm my mother's son her potions are a danger to man kind. And I make one little mistake at fifteen and I have yet to live it down." Henry acted like the comment had stung him.

"Your potions aren't much better sometimes it's like you want to blow things up." Piper pointed out. The bell rang before Henry could frame a reply to that. "We'll let you guys get to class Parker just stay out of trouble."

"I can't get in trouble sitting in the back of a classroom Piper." Parker protested.

"Just don't fall asleep back there B has been known to do very interesting things to people who fall asleep in her class." Leo said before he and Piper walked out the door.

**XXXXXXX**

Henry stood up in front of the chalk board and scanned the little faces sitting in the desks. The oldest kid in there looked to be about ten meaning Parker had a good eleven years on the oldest kid in the class.

"Good morning guys," Bianca said to her class and she got a 'Good morning Ms. Bianca.' in return. " this is my very special friend Henry Halliwell he is here to show you guys all about telekinesis. Henry the floor is yours."

Henry rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants legs before he spoke. "Hi kids like she said my name is Henry but you can call this." he wiggled his left index finger and spelled out Hank on the chalk board. Some of the kids gasped in excitement. "I not only can use my telekinesis like that but I also have what is called teleorbing. Keys." he called out and a set of keys appeared in his hand in a swirl of blue lights. Now he really had their attention.

"Wow how did you do that ?" a little blond girl in the front of the room asked.

Hank smiled at the girl "I'm half whitelighter." and to prove his claim he orbed from the front of class to the back where Parker was. "Now how many of you have telekinesis ?" he asked running back to the front of the classroom. Five little hands went up. He looked over at Bianca and she mouthed 'you're doing great.'

* * *

"Jack I was not done with you don't walk away from me when I'm yelling at you stupid." Mitch yelled after his cousin who was stalking through the Hall of Prophecies like a man on a mission.

Lincoln turned on his heel and stared at his cousin with fury blazing in his blue green eyes. "Make it quick I don't have time to mess with you right now I'm a little busy trying to save our future and I thought you were too. And I know you've lost you're mind Al you know better than to call me Jack the aunts might hear you and then we'd be screwed."

Mitch returned his cousin's cold stare "I am trying to save the future but I also I have to make sure you live to see what we fix. You're the one who has lost his mind you know better than to go rushing into a group of demons like that the last time I checked there is only two of us we didn't have any backup. Forgive the hell out of me if calling you Jack is the only way I can get you to listen to me." He stalked right behind his cousin though he had no clue what he was looking for.

Both young men were covered in the dirt and sludge of the underworld some of it was from demons they vanquished and some of it came from just being in the underworld for two days.

Linc scratched furiously at the two days' worth of beard on his chin. He searched the stacks for anything he thought would help but so far he had yet to find anything. "Aunt Prue is going to be totally pissed if we don't get back to her. And I can't find a damn thing in this place." He turned and unleashed a surge of elder bolts into a nearby chair.

"I hope you feel better and you now have your temper under control." Mitch commented rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry ok I'm stressed everything we know and love is riding on this. And I think I got fucking underworld lice." Linc said sounding genuinely contrite and his eyes softened.

"You don't have to be sorry Jack you just need to get a grip," Mitch was running his finger along the edge of the stacks where they were lettered and then he settled on the one he wanted. He pulled three cellophane wrapped pieces of parchment paper out rolled them up and stuck them in his inner jacket pocket. " if you had looked instead of breaking down you would have found these. I need you to be calm otherwise you're no good man you letting things slip."

"You're right as usual Al I'm sorry I'm just a little on edge. I guess the elders already got the one we wanted so that is the one that clarifies the identity of the new Charmed Ones." Linc said running his hands through his short light brown hair. He looked exactly like his father and he sorta got his mother's temper but only when he was stressed.

"Yeah but it's still not as plainly worded as we would like it will however get Aunt Prue off our backs for a few days so we can go after more demons. Damn maybe we should have let Halliwell and Vic do this they sure wouldn't have broken down so damn quick." Mitch said rubbing a hand over his thick stubble his blue eyes looking thoughtful. While Lincoln at least looked like Wyatt Mitch didn't really look much like any of his siblings he favored Big Henry more. And he had Sam's blue eyes but it still wasn't hard to tell that he was a Halliwell.

"Paige would kick Victor's ass if he had a melt down like the one I just had that's why I know we made the right choice leaving them there they won't fall apart." Linc ran his hands over his face neither of them had slept in three days but it would be worth it.

"Of course it was the right thing to do Jack I never make a mistake I was just saying Paige is less prone to fit throwing than you are." Mitch was laughing now.

"I said stop calling my Jack, Al it's not a smart idea. Come on lets take these to Aunt Prue see if it will appease her." Linc orbed out before Mitch could argue with him more.

* * *

"Hey Ro what you doing ?" Piper asked walking back into the kitchen at Charmed it might have been early but that was when Roman preferred to do prep.

"I'm getting everything prepped and ready to roll for tonight that way no one has to do anything then. We can just get right to work." Roman answered chopping vegetables at warp speed he was an artist in the kitchen.

"You're sure you're ready to come back because I don't need you back right now." Piper stressed she didn't want him doing anything he couldn't handle too soon especially with the nightmares he was having after all he had been stabbed in the freezer.

"Of course I'm more than ready to come back Aunt Piper I love to cook and I love working here." he said moving on to chopping a carrot.

Piper grabbed his hand and took the knife out of it "You're not mad that I gave your job to Mel are you ?" she asked she had always meant for him to have the position she had only given it to Mel because she was very capable of doing it.

"No I'm not mad Mel is good and she'll give me free reign to do my own thing we already talked about it. Trust me it has been established that she is the boss of me no matter what." He was smiling just at the thought of her.

"Really because that's too damn bad I'm making you co-head chef it gives Mel an out if she wants it. And then the job is yours I know she doesn't want to be a chef the rest of her life." Piper tossed him a jacket with black patches on the shoulders.

"Aunt Piper I don't know what to say thanks I can't tell you how much this means to me I won't let you down." he gushed and hugged her.

Roman was born for that job and Piper knew it he had been a hell of a lot more excited about it than Mel was part of Piper knew her daughter only took it to make her happy. "I know you won't Ro I have complete faith in you."

Roman slipped his arms into his jacket he didn't know what was but something about it made him feel more important. "I'm gonna get use to this in a hurry I gotta go tell Lilly." his mind was going a hundred miles a minute.

"It looks good on you and I'm glad to have you back the kitchen seems more alive when you're back here." Piper said sincerely.

* * *

"Prudence Halliwell please tell me that you have the paper work on the Reese case done." Paige said standing over her niece's desk.

Prue finished whatever it was she was typing before she looked up and answered her youngest aunt. "No I've had it done it's on your desk the only thing left to do is for you to sign it and it's done."

"You're the best assistant I've ever had Prue I don't know what I'd do without you." Paige gave her a smile.

"Nothing would get done around here that's for sure so how about a raise ?" Prue asked knowing she was going to get told no again.

Paige laughed "Dream on sister. Now what do you know about Chris meeting Julie ?" she asked not trusting them not to be up to something.

"Chris didn't no more go to meet Julie than the man in the moon he just flaked out at the last minute so Henry could go instead of him. Hank and B have been driving us all nuts they can barely be in the same room together." Prue ranted on she didn't want to get started on the topic of people who were blind to their feelings.

"I'd noticed that but I thought you guys were going to stay out of it." Paige stated.

Prue gave her a 'yeah right' look "Aunt Paige I'm incapable of staying out of it. They have been friends for too long to be mad at each other."

"You will be happy to know that they looked mighty cozy together this morning when I dropped his phone off for him." Paige informed her.

"Thank God I can't stand it when those two fight it is honestly worse than a Halliwell brother fight and everyone knows how stubborn Wyatt and Chris are. Magnify that by ten and that's what you get when Henry and B get into it." Prue said throwing her hands up.

"I don't appreciate you two talking about my good buddy Hank that way." Troy said walking up and scaring the hell out of both women.

"Troy Timothy Shane you scared the hell out of me," Paige said hugging the young man "When did you get in ?" she asked she hadn't seen him in about two years.

Troy smiled showing off his white teeth "Last night I scared the shit out of Lizzie too." he answered "hey Prue." he waved in the younger woman's direction.

"Don't you 'hey Prue' me Troy Shane I'm still furious with you for letting my brother just run off with you and not tell anyone." Prue said stubbornly though she wasn't really mad at him anymore she was playing with him.

" Fine but I have to ask you if the nasty rumor I heard about you dating Chuck is true?" he asked his brown eyes dancing.

"It is not a rumor I am dating Chuck and you have obviously talked to my brother Wyatt wouldn't have volunteered that information he's not happy about it." Prue shrugged she didn't care what anyone else thought she loved Chuck with all her heart.

"Wow that is great Prue somebody needed to make Chuck toe the line. I also heard that Roman is off the market." Troy said sitting in the chair in front of Prue's desk.

Prue leaned forward on her elbows and she stared intently at Troy " I know you heard that from Wy he is unhappy with both Roman and Mel. But forget that right now something has to be done about Wy and Liz I can't take it anymore."

"Oh please you're preaching to the choir sister you should have seen them last night. It was sickening she watched tv damn near sitting in his lap. That is the one thing I haven't missed since I've been gone." Troy was also leaning in on his elbows. This was what he and Prue did together they talked about everything they knew.

Paige cleared her throat and both young adults looked at her "Hi guys this would be an office not your own personal gossip space. If you want to do that go see Phoebe at the newspaper. Prue just take the rest of the day off you're not going to be of any use here."

Prue turned off her computer grabbed her purse and coat "Thank you Aunt Paige you're the best boss ever."

"I know I am remember I'm the cool parent and aunt that's why you guys all love me." Paige said jokingly.

"Come on Troy we'll go back to the apartment and further discuss the situation." Prue said pulling him by the hand.

* * *

Parker totally wasn't in love with the idea of having to mess around with magic school and get up early when he had to work late every night. But he could honestly say it wasn't that bad or at least basic powers hadn't been that bad now he had to go to advanced telekinesis and face his sister he so wasn't looking forward to that.

He loved Piper she treated him like a prince she was like the mother he never got to have growing up and she did remind him of their mother. He was the closet to Paige probably because they were the youngest two Halliwell siblings she could relate to his party boy ways. She got what made him tick and they could just laugh together over nothing. Phoebe was pretty alright too when she wasn't asking him fifty million questions. But Prue was something else she treated him like a little kid that got on her nerves he didn't think she liked him very much. That was why he found himself spending more and more time at either the manor or Paige's house.

Right now he hated to admit it but he was lost he was wondering the halls looking for the right classroom when the bell rang. Two minutes later he finally found the classroom he was looking for and he pulled the door open. He looked around the classroom everyone in there seemed to be closer to his own age than they were in his last class.

"Parker you're late just go sit down." Prue said pointedly when he walked in the door.

_Well this is just freaking great not only is she my sister but now she's my teacher so she can bust my chops even more. _He thought to himself as he took a seat in the front of the class. "Sorry I got lost on the way here."

_Wonderful not only do I have to put up with his antics at home now I have to deal with him here. He acts even younger than any of the girls do. The kid looks like hell today after his little binge last night it serves his ass right though I'm glad Piper made him come. _Prue thought ignoring his excuses. "Good morning class welcome to advanced telekinesis my name is Prue Halliwell I'm new at this but headmaster Wyatt asked me teach this class since before I died I was one of the Charmed Ones now I'm a whitelighter but I kept my powers. Today we're going to break up in groups of twos and just play around with our powers so I'll let you guys get to it." she introduced herself to the class.

A brown headed young woman of about eighteen turned to Parker. "You're new I've never seen you around before. You can be my partner I'm Lindsey Martin." the girl said introducing herself to Parker.

Parker smiled showing his dimples and he offered her his hand. "Parker Halliwell I would love to be your partner. I just started here today my sisters made me come so I could get a grip on my powers." he said it was true Piper and Paige had got together and decided he needed to go to magic school.

Lindsey took his hand "So you're related to Mel and Val ? You a distant cousin or something?" she asked him giving a smile that made his heart jump.

"Yeah I'm related to them and unfortunately our teacher is my sister." Parker replied returning the smile.

"That's cool I didn't think the Halliwell sisters had a brother you look like you're Henry's age." Lindsay pursed her line of questioning.

"I'm older than Henry by two years I just found out three weeks ago that I have sisters it's a long story I'll tell you sometimes when we have time." Parker kinda liked this girl he would have to be careful he was seriously unlucky when it came to the opposite sex.

"I'd like that," she said sincerely her green as sparkling as she continued to smile at him. " how do you channel your powers ?"

"I can use my eyes or my hands for my telekinesis I have to use my hands when I freeze things and my empathy just plain sucks." Parker stated truthfully.

"That's awesome lets see what you've got Parker." Lindsey challenged him.

"Alright you're on Lindsey." Parker agreed and he used his powers to lift her desk up with her still in it.

Too soon Prue announced "Alright guys that's good for today you all did a great job."

Parker turned to Lindsey "Can I walk you to your next class ?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure I would like that. What do you have next ?" Lindsey asked him she liked the way his brown eyes sparkled when he smiled.

"I have basic spells." Parker answered a little embarrassed.

"I think we might be going to the same place if you have professor Hoyt like I do. I seriously suck at spells." Lindsey was hoping that she and Parker had the same class.

"Alright then I guess we better get a move on I don't want to find out what she'll do to us if we're late." Parker was grinning at the prospect of getting to spend two hours a day with this girl.

"She's not that bad she is actually pretty cool just don't fall asleep during a lecture it won't be pretty." she said laughing as they walked down the hall.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Henry you don't have to go hang around for basic spells I think they could learn something from you." Bianca said she was sitting at her desk grading papers while he was sitting in another desk grading papers for her advanced spell writing class.

"I'll stay but I can't promise you I can help all that much I'm just a simple cop I don't teach very well." Henry said handing her the stack of the papers he had graded.

"You don't have to teach hell you can tell them about spells that backfire I know you have plenty of stories about that Prue Halliwell is your cousin after all." Bianca was laughing Prue couldn't write a spell to save her life she did better at potions and Jake wasn't much better than she was.

"True she did once send us all back to the 1980s on accident." Henry laughed at the thought.

"You know it's been really great to see you today I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you lately." she placed her hand on top of his.

"Don't worry about it B you're talking to me now that's all that matters." he bent and kissed her softly on the lips.

"We should really talk about it before we do that anymore but for the record I do like it when you kiss me. We just need to talk about where we stand." she was feeling a lot of confusing emotions he was her brother-in-law she didn't know if she could be with him like that.

" Have lunch with me and we'll talk and nothing else I promise I'll restrain myself. I just haven't felt this for someone in a long time B." he admitted truthfully he too was feeling a full range of emotions. This was his wife's older sister and he loved his wife he really did but he couldn't ignore what he was feeling for Bianca.

"I know Hank and I do know that you still love her but it's time for you to move on she would want you to." she had him pegged she was the one who had pulled him out of his dark pit of despair after her sister had died.

Henry was saved from having to reply when Parker came strolling in with Lindsey.

"Hey Parker how was telekinesis ?" Bianca asked him she had taken a liking to the only brother as he was known.

"Fine I guess B it would have been better if Prue didn't teach it." Parker said heading to the back of the room and Lindsey took the seat next to him.

" I still can't believe Aunt Piper made you come." Henry was grinning he thought it was funny.

"I blame this partially on Paige she was the one who got Piper going just because I had one little accident and froze Henry I didn't mean to do it." Parker said rolling his eyes.

"I see he got the Halliwell eye roll." Bianca said grinning at Henry.

"So did you, Liz, and Chuck." he replied winking at her.

"Please you two I have no time for the drama that is your relationship today." Lindsey groused at them.

"Lindsey you're the one that's going to have to explain to Uncle Mickey why you're still not in advanced spell writing not me. And trust me when I say your dad will kill you." Bianca threatened.

"Parker I see you a sister and raise you an obnoxious cousin." Lindsey said turning to him.

"Prue is still much worse." Parker protested.

"We'll see about that." Lindsey retorted.

* * *

Prue was sitting at her desk trying to make up a lesson plan when she saw orbs that cleared to reveal Lincoln and Mitch who had showered and shaved before coming to see their aunt.

"Where have you two been ? I sent you to the hall three days ago and you're just now getting back." she asked by way of greeting.

"Aunt Prue I can explain it's all Mitchell's fault he wanted to check out something in the underworld first and I guess we lost track of time." Linc said throwing his cousin under the buss.

"No Lincoln wanted to check something in the underworld this is his fault." Mitch disputed sending a cold glare at his cousin.

"I don't care whose fault it is I just want to know if you found what I ask for." Prue said quickly losing her patience with her nephews.

Mitch pulled the rolled up papers out of his jacket pocket "We got it not that it is any better than the prophecy you already have this one might be worse actually."

"Just take that back to the manor for me and I'm supposed to tell you boys to stay there your mothers want to talk to you." Prue said waving them off she had enough to think about without worrying about what they were up to.

"For the record you're welcome Aunt Prue we have nothing better to do than run errands for you we're not trying to save the future or anything like that." Linc said sarcastically he was starting to show that he was his mother's son despite how much he looked like his father.

Mitch cringed he had no control over his cousin's runaway mouth when he got pissed off like he was right now. "Aunt Prue he didn't mean it he is just cranky because he hasn't had anything to eat today." He covered and then he grabbed Lincoln and orbed them both out so Prue didn't kill them both.

* * *

"Val tell me you didn't seriously make out with Steve." Patty said incredulously as they stood at Val's locker.

"I won't say that but I can promise it won't happen again he may be the worst kisser in the history of the world." Val said handing her math book to Patty.

"Look Val I know that your desperate but you can do way better than Steve. We'll find you a man honey I promise." Mel said walking up.

"So now I'm just supposed to take the word of the woman who blows her girls off to spend all her time with some guy." Val was half teasing.

"I seem to remember trying to get you to come over to Roman's last night but you went and made out with Steve instead." Mel countered.

"Mel you've got it bad you can't go five minutes without saying his name. I don't get what you see in my big dumb jerk of a brother." Ricky said as he walked up. "Hey princess how was class ?" he asked before he leaned in and kissed Patty.

"You're one to talk we don't spend every waking hour together like two people I know." Mel said meaning Ricky and Patty.

"Be that as it may you spend more time in his bed than you do in your own." Patty said rolling her eyes.

"So not the point of this conversation. Ricky you know a lot of guys we need to set Val up." Mel said getting back on topic.

"This is so not a me question that is something you ask Lilly or Em to do. Hell I have a great idea Val ask Prue she is good at this kind of thing." Ricky said shaking his head.

"No way do I ask my sister to set me up on a date she would go through the roof. I much rather ask Jake and that is out of the question I don't need my brother knowing about who I'm dating. Hell I would rather ask Roman or Chuck who have no experience at this whatsoever." Val ranted.

Mel was looking down at her phone she had got a message from Roman it read _"I miss you babe I can't wait to see you love Ro." _She fired off a text to him a goofy smile spreading across her face. "Val pick on you sister's boyfriend all you want but leave mine out of this."

" I think someone might be falling in love." Patty said leaning into Ricky he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Again that could be said about two other people I know who can't seem to keep their hands off of each other." Mel retorted looking pointedly at her cousin and friend.

"Don't listen to her Snuffy she's just mad because her boy isn't here right now." Patty said as she reached up and kissed Ricky.

"There will be no PDA in the halls you two especially in front of his big brother since it makes me sick." Chuck said strolling up. "This is unusual I can't believe you guys aren't already in the lunch room."

"Someone sounds mighty happy this morning I take it Prue wasn't being her usual bitchy self." Val said she loved teasing Chuck about dating her sister.

"People who make out with big stupid Steve don't get to say anything to me about my girlfriend. That goes double for anyone dating Roman or my brother." Chuck taunted.

"Shut up Chuck." Mel, Patty, and Ricky said in unison.

"Seriously though why aren't you guys at lunch ?" he asked worried they were up to something.

"We're waiting on the older of the Halliwell Twitches who cut the first half of her classes to be with Jason." Val said they didn't keep things from Chuck he covered for them.

"No need to wait any longer here I am." Carly said far more brightly than she had sounded that morning.

"Uh I seriously hate being single I swear Hank and I are the only ones who haven't had anything that resembles a date in months. At least Wy has his hidden attraction to Liz and Chris has Julie but Hank and I have no one." Val bitched as they walked into the lunch room.

* * *

"So much for we're only going to talk." Bianca said looking up at Henry who was holding her they were a tangle of limbs laying in her bed.

Henry chuckled deep in his throat "You came onto me as I remember it my intentions were noble. But I think I liked this a hell of a lot better than anything we could have talked about." he kissed her on top of the head to prove his point.

"What I wasn't good enough for you ?I know I liked this a lot better than just talking." she asked tracing her finger around the bullet wound in his shoulder that still hadn't completely healed.

"You were damn good the best I've had since I don't know when." he said kissing her again.

"Good to know Hank you know we have time to do it again." she said laying on top of him and kissing him on the mouth.

He flipped them over so that he was laying on top of her "As long as you leave enough time for us to shower before we go back to magic school." he said and then he kissed her passionately getting lost in her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. We'll be getting into some more action in the next few chapters. As usual please review.


	3. Coming Clean

Chapter 3: Coming Clean

"Henry Victor Matthews Halliwell Jr I have been calling you for the last fifteen minutes and if you don't get your ass to the apartment now I'm telling Aunt Paige what really happened to her painting when you were twelve." Prue yelled out she had been trying without success to call her cousin over to the apartment he was ignoring her.

Chris sat at the kitchen table watching the spectacle Prue was making out of herself trying to get Henry to listen to her. He wasn't fully awake yet but he had no choice but to get up she and Troy had come in sounding like a herd of elephants and the noise hadn't stopped since. "Prue something tells me that your yelling isn't working. I think he might be ignoring you Ladybug though I don't know how with that mouth of yours."

"Seriously sis Hank will come when he gets ready I know we need him now but you know he works on his own time." Jake piped up he was sitting next to Chris at the table.

"Henry you either get here now or so help me God I start spilling every secret you've ever told me." Liz yelled and that still didn't work.

"Hen if you know what's good for you stay as far away from here as possible." Wyatt shouted at the ceiling if he had been given the choice he wouldn't be there right now. He was predictably sitting on the couch next to Liz.

"Dude Hank won't answer if he doesn't want to he can ignore just about anything when he gets in the zone." Troy offered up this really wasn't a matter of life and death.

"We all know that but he knows he can hear us this time." Roman said he found it somewhat amusing.

"Ugh Henry so help me God if you don't come right now I'm going to beat your ass when I see you." Lilly threatened and if Henry had been there he would have laughed she weighed all of 110 ten pounds soaking wet.

"Let me try," Chris shook his head this wasn't the most pressing matter but it was still important. "Hank if you could please find it in your heart to come to the apartment I would be grateful."

Henry appeared in a shower of orbs seconds later "What I was helping B you guys knew that and I know three women in this room who better never threaten me ever again." he said not paying attention to the way Prue was glaring at him.

"I told them not to call you it wasn't a very pressing matter." Troy said from his post in one of the arm chairs.

"As I live and breathe Troy Shane finally found it in his heart to come back and see the rest of us." Henry declared punching his friend on the arm.

"Henry where in the hell were you ?" Liz asked glaring at him. Henry blushed a little at the line of questioning there was no way in hell he could let them suspect anything was going on between him and Bianca he would never hear the end of it.

"I was having lunch thank you very much a guys gotta eat I can't just orb over at your beck and call." he answered careful to keep his mental blocks up and not to meet their eyes.

"Henry you're blushing where were you ? I think I'm going to have to pry on this one." Prue asked almost giddy with excitement

"Prue would it please you to hear I met this girl and had a quickie with her that's why I didn't come right away ?" He asked sarcastically it was partially true that was what he had been doing except he had been with Bianca and doing it three times hardly counted as a quickie.

"Ignore her please Hank we have a nice little demonic problem to deal with." Chris said equally sarcastic.

"Damn I knew the source wouldn't leave us alone for long." Henry said sighing deeply.

"Nope this one isn't remotely related to the source ask my darling big brother what he did." Liz said rolling her eyes Troy never failed to amaze her with his stupidity.

"T-Roy what did you do ?" Henry asked shaking his head he and Troy had gotten into some trouble together.

"Sing me the opening line of the Marine Corps Hymn and then I'll tell you." Troy said knowing Henry would do it just to find out what he wanted to know.

"Only if Chris helps me." he agreed and Chris nodded his head. "From the halls of Moctezuma to shores of Tripoli we will fight our country's battles.." they sang in unison.

"Alright that's enough for you to get the point of what he wants." Prue said stopping them.

"I maybe kinda sorta might have messed with this Aztec grave in Mexico and now I have a vengeful ghost after me. Or least that's what I think it is I'm hoping that's all it is." Troy admitted and he flinched when Liz smacked him on the back of his head.

"Damn Liz you've been doing that to people a lot lately namely me." Roman bitched as he rubbed the back of his head where she had repeatedly hit him last night.

"That will teach to make so much damn noise Roman I swear if I can't hear the tv over what you're doing then you're being loud." Liz bitched right back.

"I told you I pissed Mel off so she blew my damn cook ware up that wasn't my fault." Roman protested.

Chris and Henry both busted up laughing at that but Wyatt was seething he didn't think his sister should be dating someone so much older than her . Chris and Henry found it amusing on the other hand they knew Roman wouldn't hurt her Wyatt was just being unreasonable. "What did you do to my sweet innocent little sister that she blew up your cook ware?" Chris asked highly amused.

"She was yelling at me about something and I called her Pippy pissed her off even more so then she blew up my damn pot." Roman said and he waited for the laughter he knew was coming.

"Oh God Ro you're lucky you're not half whitelighter she would have blown you up. She seems to think she is not exactly like mom but she is my mother made over." Chris laughed so hard he had tears running down his face.

"Troy tell me everything about this vengeful ghost that you've pissed off otherwise we'll never get out of here today." Henry managed to get out through his laughter he had to get back to magic school.

"Me and some friends went exploring a few months back and we found this old Aztec tomb down in Mexico. Well we went in and took some stuff out every since then weird shit has been happening I mean weird even by our standards. Lets see my tires were slashed my hotel rooms have been ransacked. You know the usual blood on the mirrors you've fucked up big time messages." Troy explained making sound less severe than it really was.

"Uh Troy that's kinda dangerous dude we need to get right on that this sounds like a ghost that isn't above doing you bodily harm." Hank said sounding genuinely worried.

"Whatever we do I think we should wait for Chuck it's always good to have another guy with offensive powers." Wyatt said taking a logical approach to the matter.

"What is that supposed to mean Wy that the three of us girls can't do anything ?" Prue demanded as usual Wyatt had made a stupid comment and managed to piss her off.

"Let's see Lilly and Liz don't have any offensive powers at all you have telekinesis not really an offensive power sure it helps but it's not great. That's all Ro has too so he's not much help. Troy can literally freeze things into ice cubes which is still more defensive. That just leaves me, Chris, Hen, and Jake who have offensive powers so I'd say we need Chuck unless of course there is a reason you don't want to see him." Wyatt listed ticking everyone's powers off on his fingers as he went.

"Of course I want to see him Wy don't start that again I don't how many times I have to tell you that Chuck is a good guy he is nothing and I do mean nothing like Cole." Prue was pissed she was tired of her cousin trying to micro manage her life.

"Wy since when do you call me Jake it's normally C.J. or Coop ? I don't think I like you calling me that anymore than I like you calling me Cookie Dough." Jake said mostly to defuse the fight between Prue and Wyatt. _"Nice save there Cookie Dough." _Chris's voice filtered through his head. _"Screw you Peanut." _Jake sent back causing Chris to smirk.

"So it's settled we'll wait for Chuck and I'll see if B wants to come along like you said it can't hurt to have more fire power around." Henry pushed on not giving either Prue or Wyatt a chance to get another word in.

"So it's B again no more Henry and Bianca between the two of you ? You're back to Hank and B ?" Liz asked she could take no more of the fighting between her two friends.

"If you must know yes it's back to that we were never really mad you just know how B gets sometimes." he answered wanting to avoid that topic he was going to have to tell someone what he had done with her.

"Thank God Hank you two were seriously starting to get as bad as Wy and Liz about driving us crazy." Lilly announced happily.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean Wy and I very rarely fight and if we do it's because I'm right and he only thinks he's right." Liz defended she had no clue that they were talking about the unspoken attraction that they had for each other.

"Dream on Shane I'm the one who is right and you're the one who can't admit when she's wrong." Wyatt said playfully and Liz cracked him in back of the head. He scowled and hit her with a pillow.

"See now you don't think it's so funny when you're the one she's hitting like that it hurts like a bitch." Roman maintained from his spot in the other armchair where Liz couldn't reach him to hit him.

"She must have taken lessons from Aunt Phoebe trust me when I say it hurts like a bitch when she hits you with only her open hand." Henry referred to Phoebe slapping him for their little mission to go after the source.

"I know what you're saying Mr. Matthews Halliwell I think that might be a mom thing. Not even the girls I've been in fights with hit that hard." Prue agreed it had taken two weeks for the swelling in her eye to go down.

"Who have you been in fights with Prue ?" Chris asked highly amused by his cousins' banter at least Prue and Wyatt weren't fighting anymore.

"There was the bitch in highschool who cheated on Jake and then there was the bitch at magic school who wouldn't go out with Jake because he's half demon." Prue listed no one messed with her little brother on her watch.

"Remind me to never do anything to Jake I don't want to have to fight Prue." Lilly said dryly rolling her eyes it was sick the way those two loved each other and yet they fought all the time.

"No Lilly you can do anything you want to him you're gonna marry him you have to keep him in line somehow." Prue gave Lilly her blessing to do whatever it took to keep her brother in line.

"Look I gotta go back to magic school now and help B and I have to make sure that Parker actually stays there Aunt Piper seriously made him go and he's in basic spell writing." Henry recounted finally able to laugh about it and he got a smirk from Chris and Jake. Wyatt wasn't to hyped up on Parker he didn't trust him for some reason and he trusted everyone. "Not to mention he is in basic powers and basic potions no Halliwell is ever going to be able to show their face at that school again."

"And let me guess he got B for powers and spells right." Jake said it was amusing to him.

"Bingo Cookie Dough it was pretty damn funny he's hung over and he was fighting sleep. You guys know B seriously has a melt down when someone falls asleep in class." Hank answered.

"Henry just go and get B and come back after class bring Parker with you he hangs around the girls too much I think we need to let him in our little circle." Prue said she didn't have anything against the guy she liked him but because of Wyatt they didn't hang around together much.

"Got it and someone who is not me has to go to the manor and secure our alibi I'm so not going there until the bridal magazines are gone. The next thing I know they'll be trying to marry me off not happening again for a while. And don't send Ro either if he doesn't watch out they'll be fitting him for a tux." Henry laughed amused at his own wit.

"Not happening man she said she won't marry me until I get rid of my recliner. Mel even threatened to blow it up the next time I pissed her off I couldn't believe it." Roman ranted he really loved that chair the way that Henry loved his couch.

" I can believe it this is Mel we're talking about. Chris you go to the manor you haven't done anything wrong lately they won't try to question you. Besides none of us has to worry any way they have Ricky and Charlie to marry off." Henry couldn't help himself witty was the one thing he did very well.

"Henry leave now or we'll be here all day listening to you , Chris and Jake crack jokes because you guys think you're hilarious." Prue ordered pointing her finger and he orbed out.

"Just let me go get dressed so I can go to the manor and commit suicide I'll think up something to tell mom on the way." Chris said dragging himself out of the chair and down the hall to his bedroom.

* * *

Victor was sitting at his desk his pinstriped necktie pulled down and his sleeves rolled up. He was utterly and completely bored he had just gotten out of a meeting and he had nothing to do the rest of the day but there was nothing for him to do at home either so he was just sitting there staring out into space. And then he saw the swirl of orbs in his office that was the one thing he hated about having grandchildren who could orb they did so in places where it was hard to explain their presence.

"Hey grandpa what you doing ?" Henry asked taking the seat across from Victor.

"Nothing mean ass absolutely nothing." Victor teased he had called him that since he was a little boy since he was always getting into something.

"My mother and Aunt Piper have told you not to call me that because it's true and I'll think I have your approval to do the things I do." Henry joked right back putting his feet on Victor's desk. "Grandpa can we talk?" he asked growing deadly serious.

Victor scoffed like he took a front to the question " No we can't talk get the hell out of my office now. Of course we can talk Hank unless of course something has changed that I don't know about and you can't talk to me anymore." he said sarcastically Henry was still more like son to him than a grandson even though he had Parker now.

Henry smiled "Ok grandpa I'm sorry I asked I just thought you might not want to hear about my fucked up love life." he paused and then Victor waved his hand for him to go on. "You know that I haven't had a date in months and I don't know if I remember how to date."

"Hank first off watch your mouth you know if your Aunt Piper gets in a mood she will kill you. And I know that you haven't dated in a while but go on and tell me about what's wrong I know something's up it shows in your eyes when you're worried." Victor encouraged him.

"You remember three weeks ago when Ro came back ?" he asked and Victor nodded " That night we were at P3 and we got smashed. Well I orbed B home because I didn't trust her to get there alone. Next thing I know we wake up in her bed and we're both naked." he explained not wanting to go into much detail.

Victor's blue eyes got big and then he smiled "So you and B huh ? Good for Hank it's about time you put yourself back out there."

"No that's not the end of the story she has barely talked to me for three weeks and I've said I'm sorry numerous times. Her main complaint is that I'm her brother-in-law and we shouldn't talk about it." he grabbed his head from the complexity of the mess he had gotten himself in.

"Hey big guy she'll come around so maybe you both should have handled yourselves better but we all knew the attraction was there." Victor said forcing Henry to meet his eyes.

He shook his head. "Grandpa there's more," he paused and took a breath "I went to help her with her class today and I think Chris set me up he was supposed to go but they were worried about us not talking. So I asked her if she wanted to talk about and she said no anyway long story short we made up and she kissed me I mean really kissed me. Then we started making out."

"So far I don't see where either of you has done anything wrong." Victor assured him.

"I know and then at lunch we were supposed to talk about where we stand that didn't happen we wound up in bed together again. I don't regret it and I know she doesn't but it's just so damn complicated." Henry grunted he felt better now that he had gotten it off his chest.

"Henry you love B I know you won't hurt her and she loves you and won't hurt you. The both of you just have to get over the fact that you're in-laws that doesn't matter anymore this is about the two of you and what you could become. I have always personally thought you were both meant for each other." Victor said slapping him on the knee.

Henry smiled "I do love B and I'm not capable of doing anything to hurt her. I just don't know if I love her that way but I guess I gotta give it a try."

"That's my boy Henry Victor and if it makes you feel any better the first time wasn't love you thought it was. Sure you cared for her a lot but I'm telling you it wasn't love. If it's right with B you'll know because you feel it right here in the pit of your stomach that's love." Victor explained smiling.

"Grandpa I thought Uncle Coop was the cupid not you. But thanks I needed that I know I don't have to tell you this stays between us because if my mom finds out she will try like hell to push us together. Hell she almost walked in on us making out this morning." Hank laughed he was feeling a hell of a lot better about it now.

"No thanks needed talking is what me, you, and Chris do," Victor just laughed at him " so tell me what is the prodigal doing at magic school Piper told me she made him go."

"Hating every minute of it he has B for three classes and Aunt Prue teaches one and then he has potions. He was hung over this morning I'm surprised you look so good I can't imagine what kind of pain Sam is in him and Parker were tit for tat." He explained.

"I don't know who I feel more sorry for Parker or B. Parker because Piper has taken to mothering him. And B because that boy is a handful." Victor was shaking his head.

Henry took his legs down from the desk after he had consulted his watch. "Grandpa I love you thanks for the talk but I gotta go I have to help B with her self defense class."

Victor could only shake his head some more. "Yeah I love you too Bubba and if you need to talk anymore you know where to find me. Next time stop by earlier I throw in lunch with the deal."

"You got it grandpa I'll see you later. That's presuming I'm not in bed with B again." he said orbing out.

"You'll be just fine Hank you'll find love again I'm glad you're getting back out there." Victor said to himself after he had left.

* * *

Lincoln and Mitchell sat at the bar in P3 Piper had called them there and she was now in the process of glaring at the both of them she was waiting on Paige before she really tore into them.

"Where have you two been for the last three days ? I know it didn't take you that long to find what your Aunt Prue asked you for." Piper made a point of staring down each boy almost daring them to lie to her.

"Mom we just had things to do that's all we got busy we wanted to get back sooner but we just couldn't." Lincoln offered lamely he was no where close to be the skilled liar Chris was.

"Mitchell I think you may be able to do better than that because that may have been the weakest excuse I've ever heard." Piper signified that it was his turn to give it a try.

"Shit Aunt Piper we were following a lead it took us longer than we thought it would. We're sorry we should have checked in so you didn't worry." Mitch answered her challenge he was more cool and collected under pressure than his cousin was.

"Very nice save Mitch. But that brings us back to what kind of lead ? Guys let us help you." she threw up her hands they had only been there three weeks and they were already driving her nuts.

"Future consequences." they answered together making Piper do a slow burn she had heard that phrase enough twenty-three years before to last her a lifetime and now she was having to go through the same type of thing all over again.

Paige orbed in just in time to stop Piper from blowing them both up. "Piper I see you found our Satan spawn. You two have no clue how worried we have been about you we even sent Leo and Andy out looking for you guys."

"Sorry mom like I told Aunt Piper we didn't mean for you guys to worry we were just busy chasing a lead." Mitch repeated himself Linc stayed silent so he wouldn't lose his temper.

"Imagine that Paige your son's manners are much better then my son's manners." Piper commented dryly.

"Piper I think you just finally got a son with your temper and personality both." Paige said earning a glare from her older sister.

"Fine if it will get you guys off our backs we came back to stop something from happening that will mess up the future. We just can't tell you what yet when we can we will. For now lets just say our future is not a very nice place to be." Lincoln said giving up a little information the way they were trying to play things now wasn't working for them and besides their moms were the Charmed Ones they could help.

"Our future fuckin sucks Linc you're putting it mildly." Mitch said chuckling if he didn't laugh he would cry and that was one thing he didn't have time to do.

"Mitchell Halliwell watch your mouth." Paige shot at him and gave him a death glare.

"Just tell me this is Wyatt evil ?" Piper asked she could stand to hear anything but that.

"No Wy isn't evil mom I'm sorry I should have told you that up front. I can also say that it doesn't have anything to do with one of the girls either. It does however have a little to do with Parker but he isn't the problem." Lincoln let out they deserved to know that much.

"That's all we can tell you right now other than to promise if we need help we'll come to you but there are going to be times when we'll be gone for days at a time." Mitchell said afraid that Lincoln was going to spill everything too soon. They had learned from Chris's mistake they were going to tell them everything they just couldn't tell them yet.

"I think that's fair we can live with that just don't ignore us when we call anymore." Paige said what else could she say they were grown men.

"I can live with that just know the first time I catch you two lying to me about what you're doing I will be pissed." Piper warned and almost as if it was his cue Chris orbed in he was the master lair.

"Hey guys, mom, Aunt Pay." Chris greeted everyone " Mom I just came to tell you that we're all going to a movie this afternoon I just didn't want you to worry about us if she couldn't get us on the phone." he was amazed at how smoothly that had come out of his mouth it had something to do with the flashbacks he was having he had always been able to lie well. But in these flashbacks he was an artist at embroidering the truth.

"Thank you for telling me Peanut that was sweet of you." Piper kissed him on top of the head he was her baby Mel and Wyatt were all about their dad but not Chris he was her boy.

Chris really felt like shit now and knowing their luck they were going to have to go to them for help after they had made him lie to them. " I know how you get mom I was trying to make things less stressful for you."

"Chris you're such a momma's boy that it's not even funny." Lincoln shot at his youngest brother.

Chris stared him down he couldn't get a read on him he kept his mind very closely guarded "And you're hiding something both of you are I don't know if I completely trust anything either one of you says."

Linc stared right back at his brother and acted like that hadn't hurt but it had Chris was his favorite brother. _Chris I know you don't really mean that but it still hurt I'm you're little Jackie Bear no matter how many times I tell you I'm too old to be called that. _Linc thought but instead he said. "I know you don't trust us yet Chris and I know Hank most likely doesn't trust us either but I promise you will soon."

"Boys don't fight and I mean it. Chris he's you're little brother I think that maybe you can give him a little wiggle room with the trust thing." Piper said she wasn't making the same mistake she had made with him when he had come back.

"You're right mom I'm sorry boys you know how I am I don't trust easily and Wyatt trusts too easily." Chris said going to both boys and ruffling their hair. "Forgive me I'm just a little stressed and tired right now. I'm crabby when I don't get enough sleep somebody I know let Prue off early so she was tearing through the apartment." He was looking pointedly at his Aunt Paige.

"She had all her work done it's not my fault Chuck's at work and she couldn't go bother him." Paige defended.

"Of course Aunt Paige I should have thought of that," he said sarcastically "you two boys are welcome to come hang out if you want to." he turned to his little brother and cousin.

"We have sleep to catch up on real fast haven't slept in three days and as you pointed out it makes us very crabby." Mitch answered.

Chris and Paige had both neglected to tell Piper that Troy was back in town because she would worry then nothing good ever happened if Troy was involved in something.

* * *

Roman and Prue wondered down the halls of the high school their siblings attended there was no use in lying to them about what they were going to do and they would need them to cover for them if something came up that was beyond their control.

"Prue we are going to get so busted and be in all kind of trouble this time." Roman commented as they walked passed the trophy cases.

"Tell me something I don't know Ro that is why we're going to try hard not to get caught. I would love to kill Troy for this one." Prue replied her cease fire with Roman was back on for the time being. "How much trouble are you going to be in with Mel for this ?"

"None she has a softball game this afternoon I wasn't going to get to see her anyway." Roman pulled open the door to the weight room and ushered Prue in ahead of him.

Chuck's eyes lit up when he saw Prue "Hey you two what are guys doing here ?" he asked pleasantly surprised to see them both together that was a feat.

"We just have an issue that we have to take care of after school Troy is back in town I know I don't have to say anymore than that Chuck." Prue said in tone that he would understand that they had a demonic problem.

Mel didn't care she didn't have to worry about being discreet like Chuck did she went to Roman and threw her arms around his neck. "So I guess I'm still going to have to pick up your slack at work." she teased pressing her lips to his.

"Dream on I'll be back in time to go to work if I'm not then you'll have to make up some sort of excuse for me." He said pulling away from her so he didn't get carried away but he swatted her on the butt.

"You two have been warned once today about the cuteness and it making me want to gag." Val cautioned throwing her hands up in the air.

"Val just like you and I have been over this before less complaining in my presence and more doing what you're supposed to be doing." Chuck said voicing his usual complaint with her.

"Prue I hope you hear how he talks to me." Val told her sister childishly.

"Yeah I heard him and I can't help but agree with him you're always bitching about something." Prue teased.

"Hey I'm telling Jake that you were being mean to me." Val shot back knowing that Jake did what Prue told him to.

Prue rolled her eyes at her oldest sister "Jake won't do anything to me he's scared of me Val. Last time I checked he might be the oldest boy but I'm still his big sister too."

"Fine then I'm telling mom and dad then you'll really be in trouble." Val shot back.

"Not when they find out that you snuck out of the house and you let Penny follow you and then didn't make her go home." Prue taunted she had her sister and she knew it.

"You're cold Prue I'll give you that but we do no worse than what you and Jake used to do." Val countered an argument between the two of them could last for quite a while.

"Valerie Christina how many times do I have to tell you that, that was different. Jake and I were always a lot more grownup than you and Penny are." Prue maintained she was starting to lose her hold on her temper.

"Ok ladies that's enough if you don't stop now you'll still be having this argument this time tomorrow." Chuck stepped in.

"Chuck can you call class early man we really need to get to this thing Troy is in deep shit this time." Roman asked Mel still hanging on his neck. "Mellie baby you've got to let go you're breaking my back I still hurt all over sweety it's not you're fault." He kissed her on the nose to show he hadn't meant anything by that comment.

Chuck looked at his watch "Yeah I guess I can let them go in another ten minutes then we can get a move on."

"Good because I'm dreading this one you don't even want to know where we have to go this time." Prue said resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Parker grunted when he hit a mat and felt all the air rush from his lungs he quickly pulled himself to his feet and groaned. "That all you got Hank ?" he taunted and he lunged at the younger witch.

Henry sidestepped him grabbed him by the left arm and threw him down on the mat again. "Parker the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over expecting to get a different result." he spouted off smirking.

"Parker the mistake you're making is that when you go in the way you do you're leaving yourself open." Bianca instructed him. "Here watch how I do it. Hank tell me if you think you're over doing it."

Henry just rolled his eyes. "Bring it on B I'll even let you attack me." he said opening his arms making himself one big open target.

They began to circle each other Henry watched for the tell tale signs of what move Bianca was going to make first from years of watching her fight demons that if she looked left she was going to hit high and if she looked right she was going to hit low. He watched for a few seconds more and she looked left so he was ready when she threw a punch with her right hand. He put up his left arm to block it and then he threw a punch with his right hand which she blocked.

He got a grip on her right arm and he went to twist behind her back but instead she countered and twisted his bad arm painfully before elbowing him in the ribs. Henry ignored the pain and he kicked her feet out from underneath her. She didn't stay down for long she got up and powered up an energy ball which he blew up using his powers.

"B you're getting slow in your old age you know it takes more than that to get to me." he teased making his hand into a fist using his telekinesis to pick her up off the ground.

"Hank you know better than to talk so much when you fight me." she spat back hitting him with a low voltage energy ball causing him to lose his grip on her.

In retaliation he barely flicked his writs using his power to blow things up to stun her. He took the opportunity to pin her to the mat. But she flipped him over her head so that she was on top of him. _"This isn't like when we have sex Hank you don't get to be on top." _While she wasn't telepathic she knew he heard that because he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"B you should learn that I do my best work from this position." he commented wrapping both his legs around one hers pulling it to a painful angle before flipping them again and getting his arm wrapped around her neck.

She didn't answer his comment she just shimmered out of his grasp making him fall flat on his face. She pulled his right arm behind his back almost to the point of dislocation she had her hand on his left shoulder which he grabbed and threw her off of him. "I don't remember you cheating this much before like I said you're getting slow in old age Anca ." He said knowing it would piss her off she hated to be called that.

"Ok you two that is enough I call it a draw you'll hurt each other if I don't stop this thing now." Leo said leaning on the door jamb where he had been standing long enough to see everything.

"Come on Uncle Leo we were just getting warmed up I had her a few more seconds and she would have given up." Henry protested he may have still been weak in his left arm but he wasn't doing half bad at all.

"Yeah right Hank I was going easy on you because of your arm and don't you be guilty of calling me Anca anymore." She said helping him to his feet before landing a punch that hit him squarely in the jaw but he took it stride.

"Cheater that wasn't fair." he said sounding like a little boy.

"You know I don't fight fair," she winked at him "ok kids that's class I'll see you tomorrow." she announced to her students who had been suitably impressed with the show she and Hank had just put on.

"I thought this was the basic class no powers allowed ?" Leo asked arching his eyebrow.

"Hank is built like a tank if I didn't use my powers on him he would have had me. I was trying to prove a point to young Mr. Halliwell you don't leave yourself open when you attack." Bianca answered pulling her hair up into a ponytail. " Parker I expected more out of you, you're stuck in this class until I see you've improved."

"I hope you know that Piper is going to kill me because of this my blood is on your hands." Parker said solemnly his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Not for this she will when she sees the note about your spell writing. I swear you're as bad as Prue and Jake." Bianca shook her head at him.

"I can never show my face in here again after today Parker I hope your happy you have single handedly disgraced the Halliwell name." Henry joked cracking himself up.

"I honestly don't think men who's potions have a tendency to blow holes in walls should talk about other people." Leo said laughing.

"As I said I get a pass on that Paige Matthews is my mother." Henry shrugged.

"It's ok Leo you don't have to take up for me I'm used to these comments from him and Chris even Jake picks on me." Parker said sticking out his bottom lip.

"I know Chris and Henry think that they're very funny so you can ignore them because I said so." Leo said ruffling his hair.

"Parker you're coming to hang out and you don't get a say in the matter Prue wants you to." Henry wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Oh God I almost feel sorry for him now we have to listen to her ask him every question under the sun." Bianca rolled her eyes something she found herself doing more often the more she hung around the Halliwells.

"She could be no worse than Phoebe she never leaves the poor kid alone." Leo commented shaking his head "Just be sure you guys stay out of trouble and B make sure your grades are in." he started walking back down the hall to his office.

"For the record they've been done for three days." she called after him.

* * *

"Troy Timothy Shane please explain to me what the hell possessed you to raid a tomb." Liz demanded giving her brother an evil glare that she had gotten from their mother.

"Lizzie I don't call you Elizabeth Ashley so don't call me Troy Timothy," Troy replied he hated that he had his father's first name as his middle name he never would forget the way his father leaving had tore his sister apart. The only one who could even get a hint of a smile out of her for months had been Wyatt go figure. "I don't know why I did it, it seemed like a cool idea at the time."

"Well it is damn at the top of the list of stupidest things you've ever done and you have done some stupid shit in your life Troy." Liz raged at him.

"Hey you two there will be no Shane sibling fight in my living room the furniture couldn't take it." Chris interjected.

"If it's possible you two fight worse than Prue and Jake and Roman and Lilly combined." Wyatt pointed out causing Liz to glare at him but he didn't care.

"Twice in one day Wy you never call me Jake have I done something to piss you off and I didn't know it ?" Jake asked putting his hand over his heart like had been wounded.

"Don't be so dramatic Cooper it's not like he committing a crime by calling you that." Prue pointed out to her brother.

"Let's try this one on for size they will be no Halliwell, Shane, or Nicolae sibling fights in the middle of this apartment today. We have one pissed off spirit to deal with." Roman shot out to the room in general.

"Fine you got it oh wise one. You got a light ?" Wyatt asked a cigarette hanging off his bottom lip he couldn't seem to find a match or lighter in the whole place.

"I don't smoke anymore Mel kept throwing my cigarettes out so I quit buying them. But if you let me have one of those I will happily find some way to light it." Roman replied in desperate need of his nicotine fix. Wyatt tossed him his pack of cigarettes which he caught gracefully "Chuck do you have a light ?" he called out to his friend.

Chuck shook his head and fished his lighter out " I swear you two would never be able to smoke if it wasn't for me. Here Wy I'm not throwing it and I'm not getting up either orb it to you."

Wyatt didn't need to be told twice seconds later the lighter appeared in his hands and then he tossed it to Roman "Wy you promised me damn it and I thought you would take the hint when I hid all your matches and lighters." Liz bitched at him.

" I know a certain half demon and half gypsy who are supposed to quit with me. I didn't take into account that Roman would be so whipped by my sister that he would quit without me." Wyatt threw up his hands in a sign of helplessness.

"There will be no bitching and whining on this little expedition this afternoon I have to put up with that enough from my students." Bianca announced as she, Parker, and Henry orbed in.

"B has just laid down the law again I suggest that everyone listens namely you Ladybug wear demon hunting shoes today I don't want to hear about your feet." Henry chimed in rushing off to his room to change.

"B you breaking my boyfriend's heart again or you two talking again ?" Liz asked playfully.

"As I've said in the past Liz he is the one breaking my heart when he flashes that smile at me a girl just can't take it." Bianca countered. "Troy Shane I have been in this apartment for a full minute and you haven't even said hi I hope you know I'm crushed."

"Forgive me B my manners have gone all to hell Aunt Piper would kill me dead." Troy said getting up to hug her. "And you must be Parker Troy Shane Lizzie's big brother." he said offering Parker his hand.

"Parker Halliwell the only brother nice to meet you." Parker offered taking his hand.

"How did you like having Ms. B for a teacher ? I heard she can be a real bitch and that was her cousin who said that about her." Chris asked getting a look from his old friend.

Parker grinned "I liked it a lot better than having Prue for a teacher I think she might want to find a way to get rid of me."

"Parks I see you Aunt Prue and I raise you Grams that woman makes the source look like a kitten I know she would like to do me in but then she would be stuck with me." Henry shivered he was still thankful that he hadn't been forced to spend too much time with Grams the last time she was there. He could change clothes faster than anyone else because he didn't play around.

"Hank this is Grams we're talking about she could punch your ticket and still make sure that she didn't have to see you." Bianca reasoned causing Henry to groan. "And as for you Parker I will make your Grams look like a teddy bear if you ever fall asleep in basic powers ever again if I let you get away with it then those little kids will think they can do it too." Parker flinched a little at the tone in her voice.

"Like I said first class bitch." Chris grinned causing Bianca to stare daggers at him.

"I'd watch myself if I were you Chrissy B will kick your ass." Jake said laughing.

"For the last time Cookie Dough don't call me Chrissy. You know why you don't get to call me that or Peanut. Maybe when you show some respect and stop making fun of my nicknames I will let you call me by them again but until then it's Chris to you." Chris lectured Jake was the only one who had lost all rights to call him by any of his nicknames because he made fun of them so much.

"I just said not ten minutes ago that there would be no bitching and whining and you guys have already started in." Bianca tisked shaking her head at them.

"Less yapping more planning guys," Wyatt ordered he would take charge if no one else did. " Troy tell us everything you know about this ghost."

"Well I guess I better start from the beginning where this all started." Troy said trying to recall everything that had led up to that point.

"That's usually the place that things like this start Troy." Liz said sarcastically to her only sibling.

"I didn't mean from when I got involved in this Lizzie I meant from the very beginning." Troy clarified taking a deep breath before summoning the strength to continue.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I know it seems kinda slow right now but I had to give the gang a little bit of a break. Until next time please review.


	4. Ancient Problems

Chapter 4: Ancient Problems

Val ran her hands through her dark brown hair messing up the curls that she had spent an hour putting in that morning. She heaved a loud sigh and threw herself back on the couch. She was so getting tired of being the only single one out of her friends Mel and Roman made her sick with how cute they were together, Ricky and Patty were not much better and she had to see them kissing and carrying on more than she did Mel and Roman, that left Carly and Jason who couldn't keep their hands off each other when they were in the same room.

"Val trying to break down my mom's couch isn't going to make things any better." William Jenkins said to the girl he thought of as a cousin.

"Billy I love you but shut the fuck up right now I need to vent and you're the only available source I have." Val shot back at him.

"Val I love you too and it's not my fuckin fault that your girls left you for their boyfriends. I'm listening to you out of the kindness of my heart so please be nice." Billy said putting a hand over his heart like he was deeply wounded.

"Valerie Christina Halliwell and William Carl Jenkins both of you better watch your mouths. Val you may be eighteen and Billy you may be close to eighteen but I don't care." Billie walked into the room from the kitchen her hands on her hips.

"Sorry." they both said in unison.

"Now what the hell is wrong that both you are cussing up a storm ?" Billie asked her son and the girl she considered to be her niece.

"Billy and I have been ditched by our friends Aunt Billie. Mel, Carly, and Patty all forgot about me for Roman, Jason, and Ricky. And Ricky has left Billy in the dust for Patty. So as you can see being the only two single parties in the matter we're stuck together." Val explained as if she had given the matter a good deal of thought which she had she had all the time in the world to think about things now.

"I hate to say it but Val is right , it used to be me Ricky and Charlie against the world. Now if I can get the two of them to hang out they are all over each other constantly." Billy agreed no one really wanted to agree with Val because they were in bad shape is she was right.

Billie looked at both kids seated together on her couch looking miserable she felt sorry for them. It was hard to be the only one single when all your friends had dates. "Guys just give them time it's like that with every new relationship they will get tired of being together all the time. And you two will find someone eventually hell Val you're half cupid if anyone can find love it will be you."

Val sighed again "I am so fuckin sick of everyone spouting off that little fact to me I know that I'm half cupid but trust me when I say it doesn't help any when it comes to your own love life."

"Val you're worse than me and Paige combined there are little ears in the kitchen that will repeat everything you say. I really don't want to have to explain to a teacher why my seven and eight year olds are using words like that." Billie said sternly not really meaning it. She loved all the Halliwell children really she did but Phoebe's girls had a special place in her heart.

"Val you know Prue did find Chuck and she is half cupid too as I recall." Billy offered earning himself a glare from Val.

"Billy Prue is more of a witch than a cupid and besides that both her best guys are half demon. Sometimes I think I want to pull an Aunt Paige and be with a mortal it is so much less complicated." Val ranted on she was tired of being able to hook other people up but never being able to find someone for herself.

"Come on now Val don't let Jake hear you say that he would be hurt he loves you and Penny with all of his heart. He was so excited when your mom and dad brought you home from the hospital and he would never let anyone hurt you. So don't you hurt him by being like that." Billie said the youngest Halliwell male at the moment had the toughest go at things because he was half demon and she would be damned if she let his own sister talk about him like.

Val shifted her gaze downward she didn't know why she had said that she would kill anyone who said something like that about her big brother. And Prue would kill her if she found out she had been talking about Jake that way. "You're right Aunt Billie I'm sorry I really do love my brother he has kept me out of trouble more times than I can count. I'm just so damn frustrated right now that I can't help it. Not an excuse I know and Prue would be furious if she found out I was talking about her Cookie Dough like that."

Billie looked again at her son and niece something needed to be done about them they both looked so pathetic and alone it was breaking her heart. "You know what ?" she asked and both kids shook their heads no "You two are going to go out and do something today and I'm not going to hear an argument from you because I'm giving you money. Go to the movies or something but I don't want you wallowing in self-pity it won't help trust me I know." and she did know after Christy had died she had done what they were doing now that was until Phoebe had shown up at her dorm and kicked her ass out of bed.

Val and Billy both groaned and Val made a face "I don't like this anymore than you do Val I for one am all for wallowing in self-pity but my mom has spoken. Like we can argue with her anymore than we can argue with Aunt Piper once her mind is made up." Billy said leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Billie rolled her eyes at both of them "Don't argue with me just orb my purse in here." she ordered her first born. He didn't even call out for his mother's purse but seconds later it appeared in her lap.

"Mommy you said no personal gain and that's what Billy just did Aunt Piper is going to be mad." an eight year old little boy protested he even had sense enough to be scared of Piper.

" Colt I won't tell Aunt Piper if you won't ." Val promised that was all she needed on top of everything else was a pissed off Piper.

"Colt sweety go back in the kitchen with Hayden please mommy will be right back." Billie told him sweetly. The young boy did as he was told and he went back to the kitchen to be with his sister. She dug around in her purse and came up with some money. "There you two go now take that and get out of my hair for the afternoon I'm surprised that Colt didn't come in here repeating what you just said."

"Thank you Aunt Billie. Billy I guess you could orb me back to the condo I have to get my car riding with you is worse than riding with Wy and he scares me a lot." Val said shaking at the thought of riding in a car with her oldest cousin.

"Last time I checked you could still heart unless you're on a magic strike again." Billy said Val had been know to take a break from using her powers every now and then when she got pissed off and only until she found something she needed to use them for.

"Fine I'll race you." she replied hearting out before he could answer her.

"That's cheating Val but what else should I expect Uncle Coop is your dad he cheats too." Billy called after her before he orbed out.

* * *

"Ugh this one makes no more sense to me than the other one did I don't know why these prophecies can't be more plainly worded." Prue moaned laying her head down on the kitchen table. To add to her load Phoebe was driving her crazy with her bridal magazines today Prue honestly wanted to kill her sister almost as much as she wanted to kill Parker.

"Aunt Prue maybe we should give it a rest." Mitchell suggested it was just a thought and it sounded like a good idea to him. Somewhere Prue had got the idea stuck in her head that him and Lincoln were her own personal lackies.

"Al you know Aunt Prue can't give it a rest when she gets in a mood like this." Linc didn't catch his slip until it was too late.

"What did you just call him ?" Prue asked him picking her head up off the table her intense blue eyes meeting his.

Lincoln thought fast. "I said ow. I hit my knee on the table." he tried but she didn't buy it.

"Try telling me the truth this time Linc." Prue suggested but her tone said it was more of an order.

"Well we have no choice but to tell her now Jack good going." Mitch said glaring at his cousin. "Aunt Prue what we're about to tell you stays between us."

"Alright I can live with that just come out with it." Prue said.

"Our names are not really Lincoln and Mitchell. Mine is Jackson Samuel." Linc admitted feeling better that at least one other person knew.

"What about you Mitch ?" Prue asked taking the news in stride.

"My name is Alan Andrew don't ask my brother named me." Mitch said it was true Paige and Henry had let Hank pick out his name and for some reason that was what he had named him.

"My brother named me too but I'm still not named for one of the uncles." Linc replied chuckling.

"That was because your Uncle Andy saved Hank when he almost died. Both of you were named after my grandpa you know his name was Jack Alan." Prue reasoned with them she was glad they trusted her enough to tell her the truth.

"You can't let our moms know our real names not yet anyway it could mess things up." Mitch added quickly.

"Relax Alan Andrew Matthews Halliwell I won't tell them." Prue assured giving them both a smile.

"Actually it's Alan Andrew Halliwell mom thought it was a good idea to drop the Matthews she said she loved her parents but that just wasn't her life anymore." Mitch corrected.

"I do have to tell Andy boys I don't keep things from him and he won't say a word." Prue informed them.

"We know." they answered in unison.

"And for the record I like Alan and Jack a lot better than Lincoln and Mitchell." she winked at them.

"Our loving niece came up with those names on the fly because there is a reason my name is Jackson instead just plain Jack and mom would want to know if I told her my real name." Linc said.

"I'll drop the subject and not ask but if you want to tell me I'm here. Now about this prophecy you boys going to tell me or am I going to have to figure it out myself ?" Prue asked with an arched eyebrow it was a longshot and she knew it.

"Not a chance Aunt Prue you have to figure this out on your own." Mitch replied it had been a good try and he was surprised the question hadn't come from Phoebe.

"I've narrowed down the main set of Charmed Ones to Chris and Henry for sure and I honestly think that Henry was wrong I think the last one is a girl and I think it's Prue." she said racking her brain for an answer because Andy had a damn theory where it was Chris, Henry and Jake.

"Aunt Prue I'll tell you that you're on the right track just keep going you'll find the answer soon." Linc said it was the least he could do otherwise she might try to beat the information out of them.

* * *

"Troy just let me say that sane people don't go around disturbing ancient Aztec graves and people who are magical know better than to do things like that." Liz bitched at her brother.

"Lizzie you wanna hear this story or not ? Because I'll tell you right now you need to it's important." Troy said rolling his eyes at his little sister.

Prue groaned and wondered if she and Jake were that bad when they fought. "Yes Prue in answer to your burning question you and Coop are that bad when you fight. The difference is they give it a rest you two fight over everything and I do mean everything." Henry answered her question he knew that she had been thinking it but it wasn't his fault her mental guards were down that was her fault. He was telepathic he scanned the room to see who didn't closely guard their minds. He had the playstation controller in his hands he and Chris were playing football while they waited for Troy to tell his story.

"Henry stay out of my head." Prue fumed at him.

"Not my fault that you're broadcasting we honestly get tired of hearing you and Cookie Dough fight." he replied never once taking his eyes off the tv screen during his exchange with her.

"Hank pay attention to the game and stop talking to Prue unless of course you want to replace Wy on the wall of shame." Chris chimed in hoping to keep him distracted Henry was kicking his ass barely paying attention he wasn't working so he had nothing to do all day but go to class and play video games.

"You guys seriously have a wall of shame ?" Parker asked this was the first time he had ever been to the Halliwell cousin apartment.

"Yes we do and I don't know why Chris is talking shit he is on it because he has been beat by everyone at baseball on that thing." Wyatt added he was still plotting ways to get his name off of that board.

Bianca let out a loud whistle " I don't know about you guys but I really like to hear what Troy has to say I rather not get killed by a vengeful ghost. I'm saving myself to let Aunt Piper kill me when she finds out we left the country without telling anyone." she said speaking to the group the way she did to her rowdy students.

"Ok B we'll be quiet and listen just don't expect me and Chris to stop our game I can listen and play at the same time." Henry replied sacking Chris's quarterback "I think that breaks the all time record for sacks in one game Peanut bust out the chalk my name is going on the leader board and I do believe that moves you to second place." the Halliwell boys were highly competitive in nature.

"Yeah, yeah I know but when I make this field goal I beat Coop's old record moving him to number two." Chris shot back. "Parker we're almost done here you can play winner."

"You two good ? We can move on now ?" Lilly asked they were entertaining enough she just wanted to hear what Troy had to tell them.

"Yeah go on like I said we're listening sorry about our little outburst we're good now." Henry apologized.

"Moctezuma II was the leader of the Aztecs in 1520 when Hernan Cortes came to Mexico the emperor thought the Spaniard was some sort of god and he gave him all the gold and let him do whatever he wanted to. As we know he soon discovered this wasn't true before his people stoned him to death he had a curse put on all the treasure in his empire. Cursing anyone who took it well some of it was left in the tomb we raided. I didn't think the curse was real so I took it now this shit starts happening I think I might have fucked up big time." Troy explained sounding like a history teacher.

"You only think you fucked up Troy. You have powers stupid you're a witch and you didn't think that the curse was real you're a total dumb ass sometimes. I swear I have to be adopted there is no way we're related." Liz laid into him with both barrels.

"T-Roy tombs are scared for a reason it's not a smart idea to raid them especially knowing what we know." Roman put his two cents in thankful he wasn't the one in trouble for a change.

"We've established that Troy is ten times more stupid than I am and I agreed to meet with the source. Now what do we do about it ?" Jake asked he had done some stupid things in his life. But even he drew the line at tomb raiding.

"We come up with a plan like always and then we go execute it and hope like hell it works this time without having to go to the aunts." Henry answered "And that's the ball game Chris go change the boards Parker it's you're turn." he shouted victoriously.

"I call after Parker we can plan and play this at the same time." Prue called she was on the leader board for most all time wins and that was sad but she had to either join the guys or go insane trying to change them.

"Right so what do we do ?" Lilly asked she had no clue how to go about getting rid of a vengeful spirit who was pissed off over theft.

"We return the things that Troy took and if that doesn't work we try one of the few ways we know how to get rid of a ghost." Chuck answered it was simple enough.

"I agree with Bradford on this one it's the only way to make this work." Chris said in the process of changing the boards he was also looking through a book of stats on their game playing. "You know none of that should have counted you didn't say we were playing for stats Hank."

"If you don't record it in the book then you have to change the boards back Peanut it's up to you." Henry answered he was thinking about the demon problem but Chuck pretty much had it under control.

"Hey you two cheaters change the stuff back I've held that title for three months." Jake interjected "But really that should work Chuck we're going to have to get the spell out of the book of shadows for vanquishing a spirt. And I'm serious Chris change it back."

" We can't use that spell that is unless one of you happens to be dead and didn't tell us." Henry was for the first time actually talking about the problem at hand. They all looked at him as if to say 'now what ?' "You have to be a spirt to use that spell so that's out I thought you guys knew that."

"We could always summon a dead relative if we really need to." Prue suggested and Hank groaned.

"Only if we need to none of us could stand to be treated to a Hank and Grams' fight today." Wyatt answered shuddering at the thought.

"I miss Grams I haven't seen her since I was kidnaped we should call her back." Roman said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Roman don't even joke like that she would find fifty million things wrong with this plan we have." came Henry's answer to that as he turned to Ro keeping one eye on the tv. He was kicking Parker's ass without even trying.

"So I think maybe someone should go check the book of shadows and see what they can find about getting rid of spirits." Bianca suggested.

"Great idea B I vote that you do it." Chuck replied going to the kitchen to get something to eat not even a demonic problem could stop his eating schedule.

"B he's right if anyone else went they would think we're up to something. For some reason they think you can be trusted not to do anything that you shouldn't be doing." Jake quickly agreed he wasn't going to tempt fate by going to the manor when he didn't have to .

"Fine I'll go do it and I'll be back in a minute." Bianca replied before shimmering off.

"Now that she is gone Hank how about you tell us all just what the hell went on between the two of you. Because I'm getting some weird vibes off the empathy." Parker said voicing the sentiments of the other four empaths in the room.

Henry rolled his eyes "Nothing went on between the two of us we always act this way when we're together. Shit I wouldn't blame her if she hated me I did get her sister killed because she was married to me."

"I tend to agree with Hank nothing went on because neither of them can get over the fact that they are in-laws. If it wasn't for that I would say that the two of them are so doing it." Liz shook her head she didn't understand why they didn't just get over it and give it a try.

"If B and I are screwing then so are you and Wy." Henry countered they would never leave him alone if they knew he was trying to make it work with Bianca.

"Hen that is so wrong on so many levels I can't believe you said that about me and Lizzie." Wyatt bitched shocked but it didn't sound like a bad idea he wouldn't mind really going to bed with Liz. _Get it together Halliwell you've been through all this already you can't be with her like that she is like another sister to you. _He thought shaking the idea from his head.

"Matthews you know that Wy and Liz couldn't ever do that together the world would end if they did." Ro chimed in sarcastically his sarcasm was getting worse since he was dating Mel.

"For the very last time Roman it's Halliwell not Matthews , and I know I forgot it would be the crime of century if they hooked up." Henry protested he really didn't like to be called Matthews he was a Halliwell through and through.

Prue felt the need to step in before they all ruined her chances of getting Wyatt and Liz together. "Parker how was magic school ? I'm surprised Aunt Piper didn't blow a gasket when she found out you're not in school." she asked offering her opinion on the matter.

"You know how it is Prue it was fine I guess all except for the part where I have my sister as a teacher. That kinda sucked bad but when it comes down to it Piper scares the hell out of me and I much rather deal with Prue." Parker answered thinking it was a toss up between Phoebe and Prue who could ask the most questions.

"Parker I'm employing the mercy rule I can't stand to see how bad I'm beating you hand the controller over to nosey ass." Henry ordered steering the conversation in a new direction.

"We playing stats or what ?" Prue asked him she knew he would cheat if he found a way to so she made him declare what they were doing before hand.

"Hell yes we're playing stats I always play stats with you because mark my word one day I will take most all time wins away from you. The game with Parker doesn't count though." Henry answered.

"I don't know why I came back no one missed me at all." Troy grumbled smirking at the reaction he got from Liz who popped him in the back of the head again.

"Stupid you came back because once again your ass is in deep shit and you need our help to fix it." Lilly sighed leaning into Jake who wrapped his arm around her.

"Geeze Lilly you sure are rough on a guy." Roman commented using his telekinesis to hit his sister with a pillow.

"Roman that was no fair I have no active powers to use against you jerk." Lilly whined at her younger brother who then hit her again. "That's it don't make me have to get mom and Aunt Piper to bind your powers. No I'll do worse than that I'll so call your girlfriend and tell her to have at all the furniture in your house with her powers." she threatened.

"Come on guys we agreed that there would be no more sibling fights the only two who have yet to have a round are Wyatt and Chris." Jake moaned he just wished they would hurry up and get going.

"It could be no worse than the fight Piper and Paige had last week over what to put in a potion. I can't believe Paige argues with her I'm just content to say sure thing Piper and let her have her way." Parker said shivering his second oldest sister scared the shit out of him and he wasn't afraid to admit it either.

"Parker never compare any of us to those two alright man they have some epic fights over nothing. With us at least something starts the fight but not mom and Aunt Paige they argue over nothing but that is because mom has to be right even if she is wrong. Kinda like this brother I have." Chris said causing Wyatt to flip him off in response.

* * *

"Mel let me heal that for you stop being so damn stubborn." Patty ranted at her cousin as they stepped through the kitchen door to the manor.

Mel flipped her ponytail as she shook her head " I'm a Halliwell Charlie we're a stubborn group of people. Not only that but I'm fine I don't even feel dizzy or anything like that sure my arm hurts a little but I'll be fine." she argued.

"Mel you did hit that wall pretty hard maybe you should let Charlie try to heal you." Ricky suggested lightly he didn't want her to lose her temper with him.

"Look you two I appreciate the concern really I do but I am fine so just let it drop." Mel shouted on the verge of losing her temper.

"I know two girls who better not even think about wearing their muddy cleats into this kitchen I just mopped in here." Piper yelled when she heard their voices.

Both Mel and Patty stopped to undo their cleats leaving them in red socks that went up to their knees, athletic shorts and their jerseys. All three young people then stepped into the kitchen where the Halliwell sisters were along with Bianca, Linc, and Mitch.

"How did they do today Ricky ? I know better than to ask them because they would say they did bad even if they didn't." Paige asked cheerfully.

"They both did really good today Aunt Paige." Ricky answered he wasn't going to be the one to tell about Mel running into the wall.

"Would have done better if a certain left fielder I know could have got her throws in line." Patty said knowing if she got Mel pissed enough she would tell on herself.

Mel groaned as she sat down at the kitchen table " That was not my fault Charlie I had just hit the wall the play before that so I was still seeing stars." she ranted and then when she realized what she had said she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Paige you ran into the wall and you didn't let anyone check you out ?" Piper asked incredulously using her daughter's middle name like she did when Mel did something unbelievably stupid.

Mel rolled her eyes she hated it when her mom called her by only her middle name because more often than not she had done something without thinking and she already knew it, it didn't help her to be reminded that it had been stupid. "No I didn't mom because I was fine if I wasn't fine I wouldn't have kept my hold on the damn ball." She didn't notice but she was slightly slurring her words.

"Mel look me in the eyes." Paige instructed her niece she knew what she was looking for and sure enough Mel's pupils were huge.

"Aunt Paige I would if there wasn't two of you I don't know which one to look at." Mel answered the slurring getting worse.

"Damn it Mel you should have let the trainer check you out. You have a concussion." Paige sighed shaking her head there was nothing she could do about that.

"Paige you're sure ?" Piper asked her youngest sister.

Paige scoffed at the question " Damn sure Piper my son is the king of the hospital in case you didn't recall. He once got a concussion doing the exact same thing Mel did. Not to mention the numerous other times he was there because of something your and Phoebe's little angels roped him into doing."

"Hey must we blame everything on Prue ? She does more than enough on her own without you blaming her for things." Phoebe protested half heartedly.

"Aunt Pheebs I hate to break this to you but Prue more often than not roped Chris and Hank into doing things. She threatens to do it on her own if they don't come with her." Bianca pipped up for the first time since the three teens entered the room.

"Thank God you're here B you're the voice of reason please tell these four crazy women that I'm fine." Mel slurred out.

"You're not fine though Mel you're acting how I did the time I got run head first into a wall by one of my students." Bianca reasoned with her.

"And I resent that I'm not crazy like my three younger sisters." Prue shot out.

"Which side of her head did she hit Ricky ?" Lincoln asked concerned for his big sister as he went to the freezer and grabbed a bag of frozen peas.

"Her left side it was a pretty spectacular catch though." Ricky admitted reluctantly.

"Here you go Lyn." Lincoln said tenderly pressing the bag of frozen food to the left side of her neck. He also handed her two aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thanks kid and don't call me Lyn only Chris does and only because he won't not." Mel said thankfully.

"I'm your baby brother it's my job to annoy the hell out of you deal with it." Linc taunted stepping back so she wouldn't blow him up.

"That I believe Parker annoys the living shit out of me." Prue said still studying the prophecy.

"Prue give him a chance he's a good kid and he already thinks you don't like him." Paige defended she wasn't afraid to argue with her two oldest sisters.

"And that is my cue to get the hell out of dodge. Thanks for letting me use the book Aunt Piper." Bianca said getting ready to shimmer out.

"Not a problem B you don't have to thank me as far as I'm concerned that is your book too. I hope you found what you were looking for." Piper said sincerely.

"It helped a lot, Mel take care of yourself and don't fall asleep for another couple of hours." she ordered before shimmering out.

"You going to argue with me again when I say you should go to the hospital ?" Ricky asked his friend knowing he was pushing his luck.

Mel cracked her neck and groaned "Don't be so smug Ricky and consider yourself lucky I don't blow you up. I don't even take that from your brother and I'm sleeping with him."

"Melinda Paige we all know that we don't need to be reminded I know you're concussed but watch you mouth." Piper pleaded with her only daughter.

Ricky blushed and shared a look with Patty. " Sorry mom I forgot Romeo and Juliet here have virgin ears." Mel replied.

"Mel I love you you're my girl but one more word and I call Wyatt and tell him what you just said." Patty threatened her cousin.

"You're bluffing no one wants to hear his mouth right now and besides he would only take it out on Roman anyway." Mel dismissed her cousin's threat.

"As much as I hate to break this up do either of you know where Val is ?" Phoebe asked her third born could not be trusted to just wander around on her own.

"Maybe with Carly and before you ask mom I have no clue where she is." Patty suggested she had no clue where her cousin or sister were.

"No she is not really talking to Carly either I know that she's pissed at me and you Charlie but Carly might know I doubt it Penny and Em are the better two people to ask that question." Mel said her head still spinning but she felt guilty Val wouldn't have left her out in the cold over some boy.

As if she knew that everyone was talking about her Val came walking into the kitchen followed by Billy . She had the phone to her ear and she was in the middle of a heated argument with her brother. "Can it Coop if I wanted to talk to you I would have called your phone I want to talk to my sister put Prue on now." she groaned as she listened to what her brother was saying "Jakie I'm going to ask you nicely this time please put Ladybug on the phone." Val sighed apparently Jake was doing what she had asked him to. "Ladybug I need a favor, I need to borrow your psychology book because mine sucks and I really have to write this stupid paper." she listened to her older sister and smiled "Thanks Prue I promise I owe you." and then she listened some more. "Yeah I love you too bye."

"Valerie Christina where have you been ?" Phoebe asked her daughter amazed that she had gone all afternoon without checking in.

"Me and Billy went to the movies Aunt Billie gave us some money to get the hell out of her house because we were having a melt down in the living room we may have dropped the f bomb a couple of times. So she threw us out before Colt and Hayden started repeating what we said." Val explained knowing she was on a short leash after the stunt she had pulled last night.

"Billy I'm surprised your mom didn't kill you both I'm not sure I want to know what you two were having cussing fits about." Phoebe commented with an arched eyebrow.

"You're right Aunt Phoebe you don't want to know there is no use rehashing it we're good with it now." Billy assured her.

"You guys should have come out to the game you missed me making an idiot of myself I hit the wall running as fast as I can." Mel said still slurring clutching the bag of peas tighter to her neck.

"Mel no one ever said you were smart enough not to do that." Val cracked at her cousin.

"Funny Val I find that so hilarious that I forgot to laugh. At least I'm not the one who put my paper off until the week before it was due." Mel snapped back.

Ricky looked uncomfortably at Billy he knew he had been neglecting his friend as of late and he felt bad about it. "Billy lets go back to my place and then we can drive to work together," he suggested and then he pulled Patty to him. "We'll pick you up on the way just tell me where to go to get you." he said kissing her chastely on the lips.

"Most likely here," she answered him "Billy don't let him do anything stupid I know how fond you two are of doing retarded things. Just control your urges." she warned before they walked out the door.

Val let out a deep groan and stared at both her cousins "Val we know that you're pissed at us and you have every right to be. We're sorry and I'm very sorry because Patty isn't even as bad as I am I spend every hour I'm not at school or work at his apartment and I've been neglecting you lately. We used to talk we don't do that anymore we snip at each other like we're Prue and Jake." Mel apologized she really felt like shit over the way she had been treating Val.

"I'm sorry too Val and Carly is sorry too . But for the record I've always spent this much time with Ricky. I am really sorry though you're my girl I should pay more attention to you." Patty said wrapping an arm around her cousin.

"Charlie you don't have to apologize only because being in the same room as you and Ricky doesn't make me want to shoot myself anymore. And you don't have to apologize for Carly either this isn't the first guy she has ditched me for." Val assured Patty before turning to Mel "It's me and you who have the problem Melinda because you just compared us to Prue and Jake. Who am I in that little scenario ?" she asked

Mel smiled "Well you bitch, whine, moan, generally make a pain in the ass of yourself. So who do you think you are Valerie ?" she answered with another question.

"Prue you think I'm like Prue. There for a minute I forgave you but now I'm not so sure." Val ranted.

"Yeah you are most definitely like Prue she is the one that bitches and then Jake gets tired of hearing it and that is why they fight all the time." Mel explained as if that should have self evident.

Phoebe threw up her hands and sighed "Why is it always Prue getting picked on ?" she asked smiling she knew her oldest was no angel.

"Pheebs you're as guilty as anyone else of that earlier when I said your and Piper's little angels roped Hank into doing things you automatically assumed I was talking about Prue." Paige pointed out arching an eyebrow.

"I'm not stupid enough to try and deny that she is behind a lot of the stupid shit the oldest five do because she is. But sometimes Henry is into too." Phoebe said in a sing-song voice.

"Pheebs the boy has been the mastermind of their plans lately I know he may be half whitelighter but he is no angel." Paige admitted.

"Aunt Pheebs we all love Prue really we do but she is a pain in the ass when she wants to be." Patty said truthfully.

"That is it I have had it between you guys and those boys talking about me like that I'm going to have to settle on being friends with Carly." Prue said shimmering into the room with Jake she had brought Val her psychology book.

"Prue please don't be so dramatic all the time." Jake pleaded with her he was not happy to be at the manor he still had yet to be forgiven for keeping his premonitions from his mom and aunts.

"I don't feel like fighting with you right now Cookie Dough so put a sock in it." Prue ordered him before handing her book over to Val. "Here you go Bumblebee I hope you have better luck with that than I do."

"Thanks Ladybug this has to be better than the book we have at school." Val said thankfully.

"Mom where is Penny ?" Prue asked alarmed even though she was about to go off to Mexico without telling her mother she was worried about her baby sister was getting into she still hadn't told anyone about what Torch did to her.

"She is at the office helping your dad since his only son doesn't go to work and help him anymore." Phoebe said pointedly looking at Jake.

"Hey this is not pick on Jake day I have been to work just not lately I've had to do stuff for school dad understands that he was the one who told me to take time off." Jake replied sticking his tongue out at his mother.

"No Jake you're right it's pick on Prue day I can't believe I just got kicked out of my own apartment." Prue responded.

"Prue I had to get you out of there before you and Hank killed each other over the damn football game and for the record you both cheat." Jake said shaking his head.

"Am I going to have to settle another major argument over the damn playstation ? Or do you guys want me to sic your Aunt Prue on your asses ? She would like to get out her built up rage." Paige asked her niece and nephew.

"It was not a major argument Hank was just being Hank and I might have cheated a little I took the batteries out of his controller when he wasn't looking. But that was all I had to do something he was beating me horribly he has nothing to do since he can't work yet." Prue admitted.

"This is what I put up with all day and then add Roman and Liz to the mix it gets so much worse." Jake whined.

"I don't think I talk about your girlfriend so you leave my boyfriend alone." Mel shot at her cousin.

"Which reminds me Mel you're going to kill Wyatt he gave Roman a cigarette." Prue said childishly she was mad at Wyatt he was being a jerk he told her to leave the apartment.

"No I'm going to kill him and Roman both the jerks. He promised me that he quit and Wy promised Liz that he was going to try and quit." Mel said she was slurring her words again.

Jake looked at his oldest female cousin concerned "Mellie you ok ?" he asked.

"Yeah I just got a little concussion I ran into the wall catching a ball today it was no big deal." Mel waved off his concern.

"Real smart Mel you're supposed to stop before you hit the wall. I've noticed it's only you damn lefties that do that." Jake poked fun at her.

She was about to reply when Prue stopped her "Jake we can go back now Princess Wyatt is finally ready to go to the movies." she lied they were ready to go to Mexico.

Prue kissed her little sister on the cheek _"Val if we're not back in time cover our asses." _Was her telepathic message but outwardly she said "I love you be good no more parties down on the waterfront."

Phoebe beckoned both her oldest children over to her "Bye babies have fun and behave yourselves." she ordered kissing them both before they shimmered out.

"I take odds that say they are up to no good once again." Paige wagered.

"I take that bet Paige I think you three don't trust my nieces and nephews enough." Prue said looking up from the prophecy that was giving her one hell of a headache.

"Prue don't let them fool you not one of them is innocent." Piper said wryly sitting herself up on the counter.

"Oh please mom they are with Wy he won't let them do anything stupid." Mel rolled her eyes and she was seeing double again. _"They so owe us big time after this one." _she sent to Val and Patty.

"Yeah but they have been known to rope him into doing things too." Phoebe chimed in.

Carly orbed in at that minute in Jason's shirt and shorts looking a little disheveled it was not hard to tell how she had spent her afternoon. "Carly you are such a sleeze in front of mom and the aunts really." Patty commented when she saw her twin sister's appearance.

Carly got a cheeky grin on her face. "We can't all be celibate like you and Junior someone in this family has to have some fun." she replied.

"Watch your mouth Janice or so help me I will bind your powers for a week." Paige threatened she still had to address what she had done last night.

"You don't have to punish me mom dad already is he took my car away for a week." Carly said even though she knew she would think of a way to get it back.

* * *

In the underworld Ben was pacing his lair Gorgon may have been laying idle but he was still trying to think up ways to get even with him. He was not going to stand for being set up for something he didn't do he did enough on his own without anyone's help. He felt a hatred burning through him for Gorgon that you could only feel for someone you were related to.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done and we're that much closer to finding out some answers. Until the next time please review.


	5. Mexican Standoff

Chapter 5: Mexican Standoff

"Troy you're sure that you brought everything you took ?" Liz asked her big brother he was notorious for forgetting things.

They were standing outside of a temple of some sort it looked like a pyramid but it wasn't quite one the shape was hard to put into words. It was over grown with vines and other jungle plants the temperature was unbearable never again would one of them complain about the weather in San Francisco. Henry and Chris had sweat rolling off of them and they were just standing still. Prue was contemplating complaining about the dirt that was getting all over her shoes but she thought better of it. She had already been warned about the whining she did about the shoes she wore.

Troy narrowed his eyes at his sister and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead "Yes Liz I brought back everything I took. I'm not stupid like you think I am." he replied he was older than her he didn't have to take shit like that from her.

"Let's just get this over with so we can get back home before the aunts find out that we're gone." Jake said he was in no hurry to get himself into anymore trouble right now because he still had secrets he was keeping.

Parker was regretting his chosen attire he was wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt he was burning his ass up. "So we're here what's the plan ?" he asked he was new to their little group so he wasn't so sure about how things worked.

"Me, you, Hank, and Prue are a group we're going to check some stuff out in the tomb to see if we can find out who it belongs to. Troy, Liz, Wy, and Coop are going to return the stuff to where Troy found it. Lilly, Roman, B, and Chuck are going to go scout in the other direction and see what they can find. After that's done we all meet back out here." Chris explained it was the best he could come up with on the fly.

"How come I can't be with Chuck ?" Prue asked of course she had to find something to complain about.

"Prue because this way we all have two offensive powers in each group we do this any other way and a one group will get screwed just go with it." Hank pleaded with his cousin checking to make sure the knife in his boot wouldn't shift in case he had to do close quarters combat.

"Any more objections to the plan before we go in ?" Chuck asked and he got dirty looks from everyone there was no way they all agreed with the plan it was all they had to work with however.

No one chose to respond to that question because there were lots of objections starting with why did they have to be drug into Troy's mess?

"Good now everyone knows what to do if we can't rid of the ghost our way ?" Wyatt asked the plan was that if giving the stuff back didn't work they were going to try to destroy it's bones. That was the reason for the three different groups.

Everyone either nodded or mumbled yes. A few of them had a bad feeling about this but they had done worse hell they had faced the source without much of a plan they could deal with this.

"Parker remember you stick close to either Hank or Chris. If we let you get hurt your sisters will never forgive us not only that but we'll all be grounded for life." Bianca reminded him she wasn't too hyped up that he was there his self defense left a lot to be desired.

"Yeah I know I got it you guys are worse than Andy." Parker grumbled he was an adult damn it he wished people would treat him like one.

"Jake please no hero antics I would really like for you to stay in one piece so we can get married." Lilly warned kissing him before she let go of his hand and went to stand next to her brother.

Chuck turned to Roman who was just as much his little brother as Ricky was "Ro you're sure you're ready to do this ?" he asked it hadn't been that long since he had come back from the underworld.

Roman heaved a great sigh no he wasn't ready but what choice did he have. "Yeah I'll be fine don't worry about me Chuck. I have to get back up on the horse sometimes it's not like I can sit on the sidelines for months." he mused pulling on the collar of his t-shirt a nervous habit of his.

"Chip I love you be careful please." Prue said pulling Chuck aside and kissing him.

"I will I promise I love you too Prue." Chuck replied a goofy grin on his face that was the first time she had ever said I love you to him.

"If everyone's ready we can rock and roll now Troy lead the way." Henry ordered his friend starting to get impatient.

"Ok follow me and I warn you it's dark in here." Troy said as he motioned for everyone to follow him through the doorway of the temple. " My group needs to go straight ahead it's up to you guys who goes right and left." he informed them once they had stepped into the temple they were all glad that they had brought flashlights.

"We'll take the right you guys can have the left." Bianca said scanning the beam of her flashlight along the dirt floored corridor.

"Fair enough everyone be careful and remember if it doesn't work send someone a telepathic message and we'll meet up." Henry said breaking off so that he was with his group.

Parker passed the beam of his light over the walls and ceilings of the temple there were some primitive cave drawings as well as cobwebs all over the place. "I feel like I'm in an Indiana Jones movie." he commented rolling his eyes. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and he almost ran into a spiked stick coming out of the wall.

Prue yanked him out of the way before he could do any damage to himself. "Parker be more careful you really want our moms to kill us don't you." she warned dragging him along by the elbow.

Henry and Chris both chuckled at this at least she had found someone else to bitch at. "Parker watch out for booby traps in places like this they could be anywhere." Chris instructed right before he stepped on something that caused arrows to whizzing past their heads. All four young adults hit the deck and quickly got back up wiping the dirt off their clothing.

Henry smirked at his cousin "As you were saying big brother be more careful you never know when you're going to run into trouble." he taunted his habit of calling Chris big brother when he was being over protective coming out.

"Shut up and keep your eyes peeled baby brother this shit isn't funny." Chris shot back it got on Hank's nerves when he was referred to as a baby.

"You got it pal," Henry answered sarcastically and then he flashed his light on the walls "what do you guys make of this ? These walls look like they're solid gold." he asked pushing his beam of light back to the ground the reflection off the gold blinding him.

"I don't know somebody pretty damn important must be buried here otherwise why would they have gone through all the trouble." Prue mused it made sense to them.

"Maybe it was an emperor or something." Parker suggested Prue had finally loosened her grip on him.

They walked up on a gold plated coffin. It had a inscription on the side in Spanish. "I don't know what you say we crack this open and find out ?" Chris asked.

"No way C. Perry it says right here whoever opens this thing will be cursed." Henry read off he spoke really good Spanish and so did Chris he was just feeling adventurous.

"I say lets go for it Chris." Parker pulled the crowbar out of his back pocket and handed it to his older nephew.

"Great now I really wish I had gone with one of the other groups Hank, Parker and Chris are going to get us killed." Prue whined she didn't realize she was doing it.

"Relax Ladybug we're not going to take anything we just want to see if this guy was royalty or not." Chris explained placing the crowbar under the lid to the coffin.

* * *

"I really wish you guys would be careful and stop running into things." Bianca said as she felt Roman bump into her for the second or third time.

"Sorry B I keep getting tripped up on these damn vines or whatever they are under our feet." Roman apologized and regained his footing.

Chuck shone his beam of light down at the ground and what he saw there wasn't vines he saw snakes with their luck probably poisonous snakes. "Ro those aren't vines pal they're snakes." he informed him.

Lilly let out a high pitched squeal and jumped on Chuck's back causing him to stagger under her weight but he quickly righted himself. "Sorry Chuck you know how much I hate snakes." Lilly offered.

"It's ok Lilly I don't mind carrying you at all. Just a little warning next time would be nice." Chuck said sarcastically she was worse about snakes than Prue was about mice.

Bianca took a look around where they were it was kind of like a tunnel but not quite. Cots of some sorts lined the walls and there were skeletal remains that were still pretty intact laying on said cots. "There are more dead people in here than there are at the Halliwell manor. They look to me like they must have been soldiers of some kind they all either have guns or spears laying with them." she commented as they walked past.

"Lets just hope they don't choose now to wake up something tells me that they might have worse tempers than Grams." Roman said chuckling at his own whit.

Chuck shone his light on the ground again and he saw that there were no more snakes now. "Something tells me that those snakes back there were supposed to keep us out of here so keep your eyes open for booby traps. And that means watch every step you take carefully."

Bianca put her hand on the wall so she could better study some of the drawings there and not five seconds later pointed sticks in a spike strip pattern came shooting up out of the ground in front of her. "Probablly shouldn't touch anything either but that is just a guess." she shook her head at her own stupidity. She powered up an energy ball and took out the spikes in front of them. She would have yelled at anyone else for doing what she just did.

"I'm beginning to think that this may be the worst idea Troy has ever had and he has done some stupid things." Lilly said holding onto Chuck tighter cutting off his air supply. Lilly couldn't help it she had a deathly fear of snakes that stemmed from her childhood.

"Lilly I love you like I love Em but you're cutting off my air loosen up some." Chuck complained choking some and then he felt her loosen her grip on him. And he really did love her she had always been more like a sister to him than a friend and to her he was the big brother she never had.

Roman was point man now and that wasn't a comforting thought he had a horrible sense of direction and he tripped over his own two feet. Sure enough he ran smack dab into something sticking up out of the ground. It was an alter also plated in gold. "Holy shit if I had this thing I could afford to buy a new chair and get Mel off my back."

Bianca on the other hand saw the skeletal remains and what looked like blood on the alter "Roman I wouldn't touch that if I were you that looks like a sacrificial alter for whatever gods it was these people worshiped." she warned that was all the needed to have to deal with the fallout of pissing off some ancient gods.

Chuck very carefully set Lilly on her feet but she kept a firm hold on his arm "Lilly hold on to Roman I'm going to go check out this alter. I'm half demon I'm the one least likely to get cursed or something." he said stepping up to the alter the minute he put his hand on it he was thrown back by some sort of shock force. He hit the wall with a sickening thud. "Shit that hurt I don't think that should have happened."

Bianca ignoring her own warning was now standing behind the alter she touched it without any problems. "Chuck I think this thing has a spell on it to ward off demons that would be why you just got thrown into a wall."

Chuck groaned and pulled himself to his feet "I think that may be an accurate statement there B. Although I'm technically a witch so I don't know why that happened I'm not evil." His wiccaning into the Halliwell family classified him as more of a witch than a demon but apparently that didn't matter to whoever put the curse on the alter.

Roman and Lilly were too busy looking at other things to listen to Chuck bitch about being a demon "You guys might want to stop the discussion you're having and come take a look at what we found over here." Roman called they were deeper in the chamber than the other two were.

Chained to the wall were several bodies that were twisted in such grotesque manners that there was no doubt they had been tortured before death. Some of the bodies weren't that badly decomposed meaning that hadn't been there long. Some were wearing clothes that dated back to WWI and WWII too recent for them to have been there when the tomb was built. Meaning they had probably done the same thing Troy and his friends did only they hadn't been lucky enough to escape.

Lilly pulled the front of her green tank top up around her nose to ward off the smell " Now I have been wrong before but I think that these may have been religious sacrifices. If I remember my history correctly the Aztecs did all kind of gruesome things to people they sacrificed like skinning them alive." she recounted.

Bianca and Chuck walked over to them "This was without a doubt their sacrificial chamber if the alter wasn't proof enough this only adds to it." Bianca said trying hard to keep her gag reflex under control she had seen much worse than this. But it had always been demons not humans.

Chuck sighed deeply and rubbed his hands over his face " I don't think Troy pissed off a ghost I think he managed to piss off an ancient Aztec god. My dad and Aunt Piper are going to kill us especially me I'm not supposed to be letting Ro do anything stupid or dangerous so scratch that Aunt Eva is going to kill me." he ranted the light going off in his head when Troy fucked up he fucked up by the numbers.

* * *

Troy led his group into a treasure room that held gems, goblets and all different kinds of valuables. It just laid in piles for anyone to take or so it seemed. They could see remnants of booby traps that Troy and his friends had obviously dodged and then broke. Troy quickly emptied the bag he brought with him of everything he had taken from the spot.

Liz looked around at the booby traps and then back to her brother she narrowed her eyes at him "Troy Timothy I can't believe after you dodged God knows how many booby traps that you still thought it was a good idea to steal things from here." and she began rubbing her temples he was giving her an headache.

"Lizzie calm down Troy by now knows what he did was dumb we don't have to keep reminding him." Wyatt said checking out the room but not straying far from Liz.

"Thank you Wy that's what I keep trying to tell everyone all the time." Jake chuckled Wyatt was not one to practiced what he preached especially when it came to one of his siblings or cousins the only two he really left alone were Henry and Chris because they had threatened him with his life if he didn't.

"Nice try Coop you do things more dangerous than this and that is why you get in trouble." Wyatt explained putting an hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"There I put everything back that should do it or at least I hope that does it." Troy said stepping back "So I guess we can go now." He asked hopefully.

Wyatt turned to look at Liz and his face dropped "Oh you've got to be shitting me." he groaned the look on her face could only mean one thing.

Liz had that far off look on her face that she got when she was having one of her visions. She shook her head and a frown crossed her face as she came out of it. "Troy when we make it out of here I'm gonna kill you." she raged and about five seconds later they found out why she was pissed.

A dark skinned man without a shirt on and a loincloth for pants appeared out of no where. He had war paint on his chest and face. Gold earrings adorned his ears and he had what looked like a large toothpick through his nose. The man was bald save for a dark black ponytail on the back of his head. "Who are you to come in here and disturb this place ?" he asked in heavily Spanish accented English.

"I think we could ask you who the hell you are." Jake shot back he didn't know when not to antagonize demons, ghosts , and all magical creatures in general. _"Cool it Coop we don't want this guy pissed at us." _Wyatt's voice said in his head.

"What my cousin meant to say was it would help us out greatly if we knew who you were." Wyatt smoothed over running a hand through his hair.

The man didn't answer him however he just clapped his hands and caused the whole temple to start shaking rocks fell from the ceiling and some of the pointed sticks did too. Wyatt pushed Liz out of the way and one went through his bad knee. He let out a scream of pain what he had done to his knee originally hadn't hurt that bad. Jake grabbed hold of Wyatt and Liz both and he threw his free arm around Troy shimmering them to where he could sense Prue was. He picked her because both Chris and Henry could heal.

* * *

Henry Sr walked into the manor he knew better than to look for his wife at home she wouldn't be there. He didn't mind more often than not it meant he got treated to Piper's cooking and he didn't have to try and choke down whatever it was Paige cooked and considered to be edible. He was just really glad that they didn't have a demonic crisis right at the moment. If he thought he wouldn't get laughed at he would have done a dance of joy when he saw that both his daughters were present and accounted for in the kitchen even his youngest son was there.

"Hey dad what are you doing here ?" Mitch greeted his father throwing an arm around his neck he was a daddy's boy big time.

"Hey Mitch I was just looking for your mom." he answered slipping out of his son's grip and going over to his wife.

Paige threw her arms around his neck " It looks like you had a rough day and you're kinda late getting off." she said kissing him.

Henry smiled down at her "I'm much better now that I'm with you. I just have some parolees that were being pains in my ass today you know the usual." he kissed her again he hated not being truthful with her but it was for her own good.

Carly covered her eyes with her hand "Seriously I think I might be going blind now thank you two very much for that. I know if I try to open my eyes I won't be able to see." she ranted she didn't understand why her parents had to kiss in front of her .

Paige rolled her eyes at her oldest daughter "Don't be so dramatic Carly after what you orbed in here wearing." she warned thankfully Carly had changed into some clothes that she had left over at the manor she was now wearing jeans and a pink sweater that was so tight it made one wonder how she got in it.

Henry quickly shook the horrible mental picture that gave him out of his head before it had chance to take root. " I don't want to know. So changing the subject where is Henry Victor ?" he asked honestly scared to think about what his first born might be up to.

"With everyone else at the movies Henry I'm sure they're fine I mean they haven't even been here to look at the book in weeks." Piper answered for her sister she trusted the kids up to the point where she knew they were up to something.

Henry groaned his son and his older niece and nephews together was a recipe for disaster. As strict as the girls were with them about magic he often wondered how they didn't know when they were planning something. "That is not a comforting thought it just means they probably found another way to do something without telling you."

Phoebe sighed and rolled her eyes " Henry Mitchell I hope you're not suggesting that any of our older kids would ever lie to us about anything." she said trying hard to keep the smirk off of her face.

"When Hank, Prue, and Chris are involved I don't put anything past them. They could talk the others into marching into the depths of hell if that's what they really wanted to do." Henry replied sitting down at the counter.

"Funny you should mention that Andy seems to think that those three are the new main set of Charmed Ones." Prue informed them all. As if Andy knew he was being talked about he orbed in at that moment. He kissed Prue before taking the seat at the table next to her.

Andy had a perplexed look on his face and he acted as if he were trying to sense for someone. He gave up after a minute and he threw his hands up in the air. "Does anybody know where Parker is? I can't sense him anywhere and I think he may be blocking me." he asked he couldn't help but worry about the only Halliwell brother he got into more than enough trouble without magic being involved. Parker had never blocked him before he wasn't sure if he knew how to or not.

"I have not seen him since breakfast this morning Uncle Andy and then he was acting like he was dying because he had a hangover." Mel answered she had taken to calling him uncle. She still had the bag of peas pressed to her neck but it didn't seem to be helping.

Prue groaned what the hell could that boy be up to. "I have not seen him since I had him in class today and then he was busy flirting with B's cousin Lindsey he may have went somewhere with her after school for all I know. Piper please put the fear of God in that boy when we find him."

Piper frowned at her older sister's comment she wasn't that bad "Hey now I'm not that bad Parker may be with dad or maybe he went to the movies with the kids." she protested she didn't think of herself as a mean person. Sure she could get testy when the kids pushed her but she didn't try to be a first class bitch.

"Which is where he is by the way he left magic school with Hank and B." Leo informed them orbing in he had finally got done with checking over grades and he just wanted to come home and relax.

"See there you go Andy I told you he is fine." Piper said a satisfied smirk on her face. If only she knew what Parker and the rest of their children were really up to she wouldn't have been so calm. She would have seriously killed them after the stunt they pulled the last time. But she didn't know and they were safe from her anyway at least for the moment.

* * *

Chris had just pried the lid off the coffin when the walls and the ground around them began to shake he instantly took cover behind the coffin to avoid the falling debris. Prue, Parker, and Hank quickly followed suit and in a moment the shaking stopped.

"See Peanut I told you and Parker this would happen if you tried to open that fucking thing." Prue vented her anger at him standing back out in the open.

Chris got an incredulous look on his face "I can't believe you're blaming this on me Ladybug for all we know this could have been something Wyatt or Chuck did." he shot back at her she always had to blame things on him when it wasn't his fault.

Henry stuck both his index fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle that caused them both to stop mid glower at each other. "Now is so not the time for this guys don't even think about starting. We have to figure out why the fuck that just happened." he said patiently the whitelighter in him made him the most patient of all the Halliwells and then he could only hold out so long.

Parker slowly raised his hand sheepishly " I for one think that might have happened because we are disturbing a temple we have no business being in but that is just what I think." he said as if his answer should have been evident.

Prue just rolled her eyes at him the last thing they needed right now was some smart ass making smart ass comments if that was what she sounded like when she said some of the things she said then she knew why the boys always bitched at her. "Parker like Hank said now is not the time or the place to be a smart ass we have to figure out where the others are."

Chris grabbed his right knee and doubled over in pain "It's Wy he's hurt it's that stupid knee again but this is a different pain than it normally is. It's almost like it got hurt again." he gasped out between taking deep breaths to will the pain back down.

Henry put his hand on Chris's shoulder who was now steading himself on the coffin. " Wy will be ok Chris we'll find him I promise." he said sincerely he was just as worried about Wyatt as Chris was.

Chris righted himself and took a couple more deep breaths the pain wasn't gone but it was more bearable now. "So what do we do now ?" Parker asked confused he didn't really have much experience when it came to things like this Andy had sheltered him growing up.

The ripples that signified someone shimmering appeared in the air before anyone could think up a half ass answer. They breathed a sigh of relief when they saw it was only Jake shimmering in with Wyatt, Liz, and Troy.

Liz had Wyatt's head cradled in her lap and he was writhing in pain. Blood from his knee had soaked through the leg of his jeans and both his and Liz's hands were covered with it. "Just be still Wy and I promise it will feel better." Liz soothed him kissing him on top of the head.

Jake looked around nervously "I hate to state the obvious but he needs to be healed and then we need to get the others and get the fuck out of here." he rambled so fast it was hard to understand him.

Chris and Henry had both stooped down to Wyatt's level Chris had a hold on the hand that Liz didn't have. "It's alright Wy everything is going to be ok me and Hank are going to fix you right up." Chris promised acting like he was the big brother instead of the other way around. Nothing had changed from the other time line he would still die for his brother.

Henry brought his eyes up to his cousin's after he had examined the wound in his leg. The stick had gone through bone and the way the wound looked he wanted to puke it was so bad. But he didn't let any of his emotions show. "Wy I need you to be a big boy for me and be very still we have to get this out of your knee. " he said softly as if he was talking to a small child which he was at the moment.

Tears were rolling down Wyatt's face and he was whimpering he nodded his understanding he didn't trust himself to talk. "Alright that's all we ask Prue I need you to pull that out using your powers." Chris said and then he instructed Prue what to do.

"Wy I want you to promise me that you will stay really still." Henry said again and Wyatt nodded again. "That's not gonna cut pal if you don't stay still you'll get hurt worse. Say I promise Bubba." he ordered gently but he needed his cousin's assurance that he wouldn't move.

Wyatt swallowed hard to get his voice under control before he answered "I promise Bubba." he squeaked out before he fell silent again. He had sweat pouring down his face the kind that breaks out on a person when they are hurt or sick. And he was still gripping Liz's hand like his life depended on her.

"It'll be ok Wy you just be my brave little Wuvey Bear like you always are and it'll be over soon I promise." Liz assured him tears rolling down her own face she could feel the pain he was in and it was killing her. She kissed him on top of the head again.

Henry put his left hand behind his back and showed Prue the number two with his first two fingers. "That's great Wy now you just be a big boy like we talked about and it will be over in just a second. We're going on three hold on to Chris and Liz tighter if you need to." Wyatt nodded again and Hank accepted that this time. "Ok Prue one, two."

Prue waved her hand when he got to two and the stick that had been in Wyatt's leg imbedded itself in the dirt floor. Wyatt let out a loud scream from the pain but he stayed still just like he promised he would the only movement he made was to squeeze Liz and Chris's hands tighter. "Good job Wy the hard part is over now let go of Chris I need his help to heal you. Coop hold his hand. Prue you get your boyfriend over here so we can go." Henry was flinging orders left and right. But he knew how to deal with a situation like this and he was doing a damn good job.

Chris shrugged out of his brother's grip his hand felt like it was broke but he could worry about that later. Liz pushed Wyatt's hair off his forehead where it was sticking because of the sweat. Henry and Chris both put their hands out over his wound the familiar golden glow appeared but it didn't seem to be working the two half whitelighter cousins shared a worried look. But they kept on trying to heal his knee.

Liz looked at them she could tell something wasn't right it never took this long to heal someone if they weren't close to death which Wyatt wasn't. _"What's taking so long you two ?" _She asked she didn't want Wyatt to hear the fear in her voice. So instead she smiled down at him and stroked the back of his hand with her thumb to reassure him. She saw Henry and Chris sorta shrug at her.

Wyatt's wound closed up a little bit after a moment but it wouldn't heal any more after that. "Damn it all to hell I hate cursed objects with a raving passion that is the only reason this wound isn't closing." Chris fumed venting his anger at no one in particular but Wyatt cringed when he heard the tone in his brother's voice. "I'm cussing the ghosts Wy not you we have to get you back to the apartment so we can heal you." He tore his gaze away from his brother long enough to see that Prue had managed to get the other four where they were.

"We're ready to roll then we have to go rethink what the fuck we need to do. Parker you go with B I've gotta go get my sister." Henry said orbing out before anyone could object to that plan.

* * *

Henry orbed in the back office of Charmed thankfully Piper wasn't there. He took a minute to look at himself his hands and shirt were covered with Wyatt's blood it was good thing they were only his demon hunting close. And it was even better that his shirt was black. He opened the door to the office and stuck his head in the kitchen where he saw Mel standing cooking.

"_Mel look to your left and then come here." _He sent her telepathically poking his head around the corner so she could see his face.

Mel sighed and motioned another chef over to finish up what she was doing when she looked over and saw her cousin standing there. "What the fuck do you want Hank ?" she asked stalking over to him her hands on her hips. She looked so much like Piper in that stance that it was scary.

"I need Charlie we fucked up big time, and I need you to cover for her with Aunt Piper." Henry answered sheepishly he didn't want to tell her that her brother had gotten hurt.

"Fine I do this for you but you owe big something like a whole day with Roman." Mel bargained with him she knew something was wrong so she didn't want to keep him too long.

"You got it." Henry shook on it catching his sister's eye and he waved her over to him. "Charlie I need you to come with me and bring Billy with you this is important." he ordered before his sister could ask him any questions.

"Hank whose hurt ?" Mel asked concern clouding her face she didn't want them to lose anyone. Someone had to be hurt otherwise Henry wouldn't be gathering up whitelighters who could heal.

Henry took a deep breath he couldn't lie to her anymore not when she asked him a direct question. "It's Wy but he'll be fine it's only his knee it was just a cursed object and that takes more people heal." he explained reassuring her so she would stay calm "And besides you shouldn't be worried about him you should be worried about you, you can't walk straight I bet you hit the wall not fun I know." he joked showing her everything was going to be ok.

"Stop joking and you three get your asses out of here." She shot back trying to keep her cool.

The three half whitelighters went to the back office and orbed out without another word.

* * *

Wyatt was laying in the middle of the kitchen table it had taken Chris, Jake, Troy, and Chuck to get him up there he was heavier than he looked. "Damn Halliwell I'm surprised your fat ass isn't breaking that table." Troy joked with him like he normally would the one thing that Wyatt needed right at the moment was a huge dose of normal.

Wyatt lifted his head off the table some but he couldn't lift it too high "Screw you Shane I don't have a fat ass I'm all muscle it's Hank that would break this table laying on it." he forced out before laying his head back down. Predictably Liz was right by his side holding his hand.

"Where the hell is Hank ? He can't just orb out like that and not tell anyone where he is going." Liz asked she was in a pissy mood it was a miracle that Troy was still drawing breath the only thing saving him was the fact Henry was still not back.

Bianca rolled her eyes if Liz and Wyatt were still blind to their feelings after this she was definitely getting Prue on their asses. "Liz he left at the same time we he will be right back. He went to get Patty it takes more people to heal wounds from cursed objects." she explained.

"B is right again Liz he'll be back as fast as he can and don't you be hard on him when he gets back either." Chuck said from the couch where he was holding Prue in his arms comforting her.

"Lizzie please be nice to Hank when he gets back this isn't his fault this was my own stupid fault. I know better then to jump in front of sharp objects but I'd do again for you." Wyatt pleaded with her still not really up to begging and pleading to much.

"I promise I'll be nice to him Wy. And thank you I love you for it." Liz said growing quiet.

"Troy how about you tell us just why you thought it would be a good idea to raid that tomb." Lilly suggested she was sitting on Jake's lap in one of the armchairs not that any of them should have been sitting on the furniture they were covered in dirt and grime.

"I thought it would be fun and hell it was a challenge I couldn't back down." Troy answered shrugging he didn't know why he did half the things he did.

"And we all know you and Hank don't say no when it comes to a challenge even if it means one of you ends up in the hospital afterwards." Jake commented off hand Hank and Troy were not a good combination together they did dangerous things.

"At the risk of repeating myself. What the hell do we do now ?" Parker asked he was sitting up on the kitchen counter the most logical choice to him was to go to his sisters for help.

"I just don't know what to do Parker we'll think of something the one thing we're not going to do is tell your sisters any of this happened." Chris answered he liked living he didn't want his mom to kill him.

"First things first we're not all going to get down and depressed and that's what I'm seeing. We're going to heal Wy I brought reenforcements and then we're going to figure out what the hell happened. After that we come up with a new plan." Henry informed them cheerfully as he orbed in with Patty and Billy.

"We know what the hell happened some skinny dude with bad teeth wearing a diaper showed up clapped his hands and it all went to hell." Jake ranted in his special fashion.

"Right you and Troy fill everyone else in while we heal Wy." Chris ordered and he motioned the two young half whitelighters over to him. He put out his left hand for Billy to take Patty took Billy's hand and then Hank took Patty's hand in his. Hank and Chris each put a hand out over the hole in Wyatt's knee. Slowly it began to close up until there was no sign it had ever been there other than the blood on everyone else's clothes.

Wyatt sat up quickly on the table his knee was still sore but it always felt like that. "Thanks guys and I know I don't have to tell you two little ones this but don't tell anyone this happened. If you do we're all in deep shit." he warned cracking his neck he felt a little stiff the kitchen table wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world.

"My lips are sealed with Aunt Piper it's guilt by association and I can't afford that I just got ungrounded I'm not in a hurry to be in trouble again." Billy put his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"That goes double for me Wy mom and dad are on the warpath after the little stunt Carly pulled last night. Be more careful next time you may be twice blessed but you're not invincible cousin of mine." Patty said kissing his cheek.

"Enough you both get back to work before you get fired." Wyatt ordered and they both orbed off "Something tells me they are going to blackmail us with this little stunt someday very soon." he commented when they had gone.

Bianca shimmered back in the room no one had noticed that she left to begin with in her hand she was holding a book that she had obviously gotten from magic school. "B you know Uncle Leo will flip his lid when he finds out you took a book out of magic school." Henry said chuckling to himself.

"Oh never mind that Hank this is a book about ancient Aztec magic and their gods I was thinking maybe the guy in the temple was in this book." Bianca replied dismissing Henry she handed the book to Troy who started flipping through the pages.

"Will someone please explain what the hell happened back there ? One minute we were looking at some remains chained to the wall the next thing I know we're all hitting the deck because it feels like a damn earthquake is happening." Roman asked seeking clarification of what the hell had gone down.

"It was like Jake said Troy had just finished putting back everything he took and the next thing any of us know this little skinny man appears out of thin air. He asks us what we were doing there and then he clapped his hands and the temple started coming down around us." Liz explained there was not much more to it than that.

Jake stopped Troy turning the pages "We found him it says here that his name is Sanco he was the high priest for Moctezuma he tried to warn him about the Spaniards but he didn't listen. He was finally able to convince the emperor to put a curse on the treasure he gave Cortes but it doesn't say anything about how he died just that he was buried in the temple where the emperors were buried and the human sacrifices occurred." he read aloud.

Lilly looked thoughtful a minute what Jake had read made sense to her it fit with what they had found. "That fits with all the bodies we found this guy Sanco must have had some serious power because some of the bodies there looked pretty fresh."

Prue glared from Chris to Parker "That was the name on the coffin you two idiots decided to crack open. I told you that it was a stupid idea, but no nobody ever listens to the half cupid there is no way she could possibly ever know anything." she ranted blowing a stray hair out of her face.

"Give it a rest Prue this obviously is Troy's fault it had nothing to do with me and Parker." Chris said rolling his eyes she was getting on his nerves.

"I'm not even the one who opened the coffin that was Peanut there I only handed him the crowbar." Parker objected to being called stupid.

Chris punched him affectionately on the arm "Don't call me Peanut until I can think up something equally bad to call you." he said grinning.

Henry clapped his hands together loudly "Look alive people I've got a new game plan and we need to get this fucking show on the road Roman is already in trouble for not being at work. His co-head chef is very pissed off at him for leaving her alone again to do all the work." he cracked he thought he was the funniest person on the face of the earth.

Ro flipped him off and crossed his arms over his chest "She knew I had to do this I'll take care of it later she can't stay mad at me for long."

Wyatt made a face and then a gagging noise "Ro please that is my baby sister you're talking about try not to disgust me." he pleaded covering his eyes with his hand and he shook his head to ward of the bad mental images he was getting.

"Wy get your mind out of the gutter I wasn't talking about taking her to bed I was talking about buying her something to get her to forgive me." Roman corrected him thinking all Halliwells had their minds in the gutter all the time.

"We're off topic ladies and gentlemen my fault I know, but just wait until you guys hear this brilliant plan you're gonna love it." Hank said bouncing up and down to get everyone's attention. When he was hyped up the way he was now he was hard to ignore.

Liz hung her head in resignation "Ok Mr. Halliwell tell us your plan and this one better not end in us having to call the aunts." she warned shaking her fist at him. When he was that excited about a plan it usually got them all up shit creek without a paddle.

* * *

A/N: As promised there was a lot more action in this chapter and there will be in the next one too. It kinda seems like Prue is spinning her wheels trying to figure out that prophecy that will be explained in a couple of chapters. So until the next time please review.


	6. Hidden Fears

Chapter 6: Hidden Fears

The gang of twelve stood outside of the temple once again this time the sun had set and the heat was a little more bearable but not by much. They were had a better plan this time as well and they were armed to do battle with their foe. That seemed to be the problem they were having lately they were grossly underestimating the other side and it had to stop one of them was going to get seriously hurt or worse. Something about the night made this place seem more frightening than it was before maybe it was the fact that now they knew what kind of evil really lurked inside the walls.

"Before we go in there remember the same groups as last time and we go the same places no one separates for any reason with a little luck we should be in and out of here in no time flat." Chris said giving his version of a rousing pep talk he hoped this plan worked it if didn't they were screwed. His green eyes shifted to his brother who was walking with a noticeable limp more noticeable than usual anyway.

"You and Hank are sure you want to do this, this way ?" Jake asked double checking to him what they wanted to do sounded like suicide but it was better than him having to do it. He had himself convinced that both his older cousins were out of their fucking minds. And he was fairly sure the others agreed with him Wyatt had gone through the roof when he had found out what they wanted to do. But in the end with a lot of talking from both them and Prue they had won out.

"Yes Jake we're positive we have the most firepower out of any of the groups we'll be fine. All we have to do is douse him with gas and light him up like Times Square on New Year's Eve." Henry answered holding up the gas can he held in his hand as proof they could indeed do what they intended on doing.

Bianca walked over to Henry and gently placed a hand on his cheek "I don't think I have to tell you to be careful I don't want you going off to join my sister I couldn't survive losing you. We'll do our best to keep him occupied while you guys do your thing." she said meeting his brown eyes with her own.

"The same goes for you B I couldn't stand losing you either." he replied capturing her smaller hand in his large hand. He kissed it gently hoping no one else noticed not that he cared what anyone else thought at the moment.

"We'll keep him distracted too if our rummaging through his gold doesn't work we'll get B and Chuck to start trashing his alter either way he should be too pissed off with us to worry about what you guys are up to." Troy chimed in he felt responsible for all of this mess and he felt like shit that Wyatt had got hurt saving his sister that was his job. He hated to admit it but he was like his father he failed those he loved he was the worst big brother in the world.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we got it enough with this chick flick lets get in there and light this bastard up." Parker said putting his own unique spin on the situation he wasn't used to so much emotion.

"Listen to the kid guys lets get this over with." Chuck agreed reluctantly releasing the grip he had on Prue who kissed him before he pulled away.

"Lets do this I have a brother to kill when this is all over with." Liz said glaring at Troy one last time. She loved the big dumb idiot but he just did not know how to use his brain sometimes.

Lilly was pulling at the hole in the knee of her jeans when she looked up at Jake with concern in her coffee brown eyes. "Jakie be very careful this guy Sanco has a thing about demons being in his temple Chuck got knocked on his ass earlier. You may be safe because you're half witch but treat him like you would any demon don't trust him." She let go of his hand and went to stand by Roman.

Chuck took pity one her after he remembered what happened earlier he turned the hat he was wearing backwards on his head and stooped down "Come on Lilly I don't know what you're waiting on just get up here now those snakes are still there." Lilly didn't need to be told twice she climbed up on his back and he turned his flashlight on.

"In that case lead the way Troy I for one don't want my mom killing me when she can't find where I am ." Prue pipped up she was being unusually quiet tonight it had something to do with the fact she had told Chuck she loved him. She pulled her brown hair up into a quick ponytail and turned her flashlight on as they began walking through the temple.

"We meet up by the coffin as soon as this is over and then we get the fuck out of dodge." Henry reminded everyone as if they could forget when he had a plan he drilled it into their heads until they could recite it.

Sanco had been watching the whole scene outside the temple play out if they thought they were going to get to him that easily they had another thing coming to them. He had a little something up his sleeve maybe making them deal with their deepest fears would make them leave him in peace.

* * *

Troy was leading his group back to the treasure room he was hit was a strange feeling when he turned around to see if anyone else felt weird they were all gone. "Guys what happened to no one splits up for any reason ?" he asked it wasn't like they couldn't see him he was visible even in the darkness of the temple because of the bright lime green shirt he was wearing. He turned around to make sure that he didn't run into any of the many booby traps that were around and he noticed his scenery had changed dramatically.

Instead of hieroglyphics and dirt floors surrounding him he was now in an apartment was plush carpeting and nice furniture obviously whoever lived there did really well for themself. Troy took in his surroundings he thought he knew where he was just by looking at the furnishings. If that wasn't enough the tall dark headed man with light streaks of gray running through his hair standing in the kitchen solidified his assumption for him he knew whose apartment he was in. He had only been there once but he had memorized everything in there.

The older man turned around and he came face to face with Timothy Shane his father the man who had abandoned him and his little sister when they were only eight and nine years old. "Troy what are you doing here ? It's good to see you son." Timothy said to his first born.

A scowl appeared on Troy's face he was in no mood to try and make nice with that bastard he could still hear Liz crying in his head every night when he went to sleep. "So it's son now ? After all these years you're glad to see me." venom was dripping from every word that left his mouth he had about fourteen years of built of anger to let go.

Tim put up his hand in a manner that meant stop just like a traffic cop would. "Whoa there I know you're mad at me but I can explain." he said trying to get his son to calm down.

" I wish you would explain Tim please do. Explain to me why you just picked up and left without any warning. Explain to me how you could do something like that to my mother. But most of all I would love for you to explain to me how you could leave Lizzie to ball her eyes out every night for months wishing you would come back." Troy exploded there was no sense in him holding back anymore he didn't know how many more years it would be until he had the man's attention again.

Tim sighed "I never meant to hurt Nicole or Lizzie and I sure as hell never meant to hurt you Troy." he explained calmly sitting down on a stool he offered the other to Troy who declined it he preferred to stand.

"Don't you call her Lizzie you lost every right to call her that when you walked out and left that little girl broken hearted." Troy was really on a roll he felt amazing to finally be getting all that off his chest.

"I always meant to come back really I did it was just that when I got around to it I had been gone so long I didn't think you would want me back." Tim threw up his hands helplessly he didn't know what else to say.

" I wanted you back for awhile right up until I knew you weren't coming back. But for Lizzie it drug on longer than that she wanted you back right up until the day she sent you the invitation to her wedding that you never even bothered to answer. So don't you spew your bullshit excuses to me I don't need them save it for someone who cares." Troy shot back his anger was increasing in intensity if anything.

Tim smirked "It's ironic you know for you to hate me so much you're a lot like me." he commented and Troy wanted to throttle him.

"I'm nothing like you I would never just up and leave my family you bastard." Troy could feel the white hot rage trying to consume him.

"That's exactly what you've done you picked and ran just like I did. That's proof that you're like me sure you didn't leave your wife and kids. But you left your sister to fend for herself while you've been out in the world trying to vanquish your inner demons." Tim pointed out raising an eyebrow to his son daring him to tell him he was wrong.

" I told you not to talk about my sister to me who since you're so interested got your powers by the way. The only inner demons I'm trying to get rid of are the ones you put there I had to be both a big brother and a father. So forgive me if I had to get away for a little while to find out just who the hell Troy Shane is." Troy maintained.

"My point exactly you're me whether you want to be or not. You ran and there is nothing you can do to change that." Tim taunted him.

Troy wanted yell, he wanted to argue, he wanted to scream but the fight that been burning in him just moments ago left him. The only thing he did was he slid down the wall he had been leaning against and he broke down and cried with his face buried in his hands.

* * *

Chuck was standing outside the door to his apartment he wasn't sure how he got there and he didn't know what the hell was going on. The only things he knew for sure was where he was and that Lilly was no longer on his back. He turned the door knob there was no use in him even looking for his keys he never locked his door. He looked around the apartment and everything seemed to be in order. The only thing out was place was Prue for some reason she was sitting on his couch and it looked like she had been crying. She was about twenty-five or twenty-six at the most but she was still older than she had been when he had last saw her.

Prue heard him come in and she turned to face him "What the fuck are you doing here Charles ?" she asked a cold edge in her voice she never talked to him like that even when he really pissed her off.

Chuck looked at her a bit taken aback she never ever called him Charles "Prue the last time I checked I lived here." he said rationally not knowing what the hell she was talking about.

Prue scoffed at him tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "You did until I threw you out two weeks ago. I guess you've added drinking to your list of vices now too that's the only reason I can think of that you would have forgotten that." she laughed bitterly and pulled away from him when he sat down and tried to put his arm around her.

A confused look crossed his face he didn't know what he did to piss her off but she was mad this time "Prue help me out here I don't know why you kicked me out." he begged her she normally gave him some hint of what he had done wrong.

Prue stared daggers at him "I'm not buying the innocent act anymore Chuck I fell for that one entirely too long." she spit out coldly she wasn't about to let him worm his way back into her life.

"Ladybug I seriously have no idea what you're talking about. What innocent act ?" He just wanted some answers her anger towards him was not telling him what he needed to know.

"The innocent act I bought for the entire four years we've been married that's the act I'm talking about. And don't call me Ladybug you bastard you can have your damn ring back too I want a divorce." she pulled her wedding ring off her finger and tossed at him.

"Prue I have no fucking idea what you're talking about." Chuck repeated his voice raising as he felt his anger building. He noticed some pictures on the coffee table in front of her one he recognized from the time they had camped out on the beach. Then he saw their wedding photo it was new to him but Prue looked absolutely beautiful and what's more they looked happy.

"Wyatt was right about you I don't want you anywhere near me. And keep your fucking voice down I mean it." she warned him a very cold look in her warm brown eyes.

"Prue don't tell me to keep my voice down when I walk into my apartment and you start accusing me of things that I have no idea what you're talking about." he shouted standing to his full height. He heard a door slam and then he heard the sound of two pairs of little feet running towards them.

"Great Chuck now you've done it." Prue said rolling her eyes at him she couldn't even bear looking at him.

"Daddy." a little girl and a little boy yelled in unison as they came running into the living room. The little girl looked to be about three her brown hair was in pig tails and she had his eyes. She was dressed in a pink pair of pajamas with sparkles on the front. Her little brother was two he had his dad's dark hair but he had Prue's warm brown eyes. He was dressed in blue pajamas with a baseball on the front.

"I missed you daddy." the little girl said hugging his leg he patted her on the head looking confused.

The little boy put his arms up to Chuck to be picked up which he did "I missed you more daddy." he said kissing Chuck on his nose.

"I missed you both too." Chuck said not knowing what else to say he had the little boy in his left arm and he had his right arm around the little girl.

Prue walked up so that she was standing less than a foot in front of him. "Gracie, Charlie mommy needs you both to go back to your bedroom her and daddy have to talk babies." She said sweetly looking to Chuck for help her eyes were pleading with him and the coldness was gone.

"Mommy and daddy do need to talk come on I'll take you back to your room." Chuck picked up Gracie and put her in his right arm and he walked down the hall with them. When he came back Prue was leaning on the island that separated the kitchen and living room.

"Thank you for that I didn't want to fight in front of them." she said softly as she looked up at him tears shining in her eyes but the coldness from before was long gone now.

"Prue please tell me what is going on I really don't know." he pleaded with her again.

"Chuck you're evil now and you know it so stop trying to play dumb with me." she said bluntly she couldn't get over how much she loved him.

Chuck could have been knocked over with a feather at that point evil was the one thing he wasn't "Prue I can't be I love you more than anything in this world. If that is the problem bind my powers I rather live without them than without you." he begged and pleaded. He knew he would never turn evil he had spent his whole life doing nothing but good.

"Chuck I wish it were that simple but it's not I will find a way to save you but until then I can't have you around the kids so get out now." Prue ordered finding her voice again.

Chuck looked Prue in her eyes and what he saw there made him want to die he had hurt her badly and he would never do that for anything in the world. "Here take your ring back." he said trying to give it back to her.

She caught his hand in both of hers "No you keep that it will help you remember what you're giving up by doing this to us. And it will give you something to fight for. But now you have to go or so help me God I will vanquish you and that would kill me." she said showing him a potion and leading him to the door. Prue reached up and kissed him very tenderly on the lips. "I love you Chip now get out and don't come back until I find a way to save you." she opened the door and pushed him out it.

"I love you too Prue." he said tears slipping down his cheeks as she closed the door in his face. He didn't leave he just stood out in the hall and stared at the door tears rolling down his face everything he loved was behind that door. He would do whatever it took to make sure he never lost it all. He did the only thing he could do he sat in the floor and cried.

* * *

Prue looked around and saw that not only was she no longer with her three guys but she was no longer in the temple. She turned her head and she was met with the sight of sterile looking gunmetal gray walls. She could feel and uncomfortable pressure in her ears like she was changing altitudes in an airplane. She got up and walked around to better acclimate herself with her new surroundings.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me I haven't even done anything lately to piss the elders off." she groaned when she looked over and saw a round porthole in lieu of a window. Prue knew without a doubt now where she was, she was in a submarine. That explained the pressure in her ears it came from being so far below sea level.

"Come on get it together Prue you're fine you've been through worse than this you big chicken." she said to her herself. She was trying hard to get her shaking under control, she pulled at the collar of her yellow t-shirt it felt like it was strangling her. Prue's deep dark secret was that she was claustrophobic not even Jake knew that about her and she told him everything.

She could feel the sweat pouring off of her in sheets, her hands were clammy and she felt like she was going to pass out. She spotted a chair that she made her way over to she sat down and began taking deep breaths. "Of course it just had to be a submarine this is more Wyatt's thing he was in the Navy. Ok think Prue there has to be a way for you to get out of here." That was one of the many things she hated about not being able to heart she couldn't get out of small confined spaces when she needed to.

An old sailor came walking up to her the look on his face showed what he thought of a woman being on a submarine. His pale skin and wrinkles told her that he had spent entirely too much of his life in an underwater coffin. "You ok there sailor ? Because from where I stand you look like hell." he asked her raising a bushy gray eyebrow.

Prue gave him a wane smile "I'm fine I just really don't like closed up spaces all that much." she answered wiping her face on her t-shirt.

"There is no shame in that it takes a special kind of person to be able to stand it down here in one of these. I've seen grown men reduced to bawling babies after five minutes in one of these things." he replied giving her a grin that showed his crooked teeth.

"I don't guess you know any way to get me off this thing ?" she asked hopefully she wanted to get as far away from there as possible.

The old man shook his head "No not until we dock in two weeks but I know if you go to the infirmary they can give you something for your nerves." he patted her on the shoulder and walked away.

Prue ran her hands over her face this was just great her eyes had black circles under them and they looked sunken in. "This is just great demons I could handle, hell I would even prefer mice to this but no I get stuck on a submarine that I can't get off of." she groaned she was already starting to go crazy she might as well try to get some company to go crazy with her. "Chrissy come on I need you." she waited for her cousin's orbs to appear but they never did.

"Hank I know you can hear me I'm sorry for being mean to you earlier when I called. You have to get me off this submarine you know I'm claustrophobic I'm having a panic attack here." she tried Henry she could always count on him and Chris to get her out of a mess but it didn't look like either of them were coming.

Prue groaned again and took another deep breath "Cookie Dough please come and get me I promise I will never be mean to you again." She begged her brother would never ever leave her high and dry no matter what he was doing. They were a team no matter how much they fought and if Jake thought she was in trouble he would come running. Now for the first time in their lives he was letting her down by not coming.

Then it hit her she would call Chuck she controlled whether or not he got to have sex he wouldn't ignore her. "Chip if you don't get here in the next five seconds so help me God you will be sleeping alone every night for the next week." she threatened but she got nothing not so much as even a telepathic message.

Prue then tried calling Wyatt and Bianca but she got similar results she had even tried calling for Andy, her Aunt Paige and her Uncle Leo when she remembered he could orb. That left her with one person to call and he had never ever let her down. " Daddy it's Ladybug please, please come and get me daddy I'm so scared." she managed to get out in hiccuping sobs she thought for sure her dad would come but he had just let her down when she needed him.

* * *

Henry walked into a house that looked a lot like the one he grew up in the only difference he could see was that his mom, dad, and sisters weren't there. It was who he saw sitting there that surprised the hell out of him it was Bianca. She was a few years older than she was now but other than that she looked the same. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something sitting on the mantle of the fireplace that caught his attention it was a wedding photo their wedding photo. _Whoa, whoa wait a minute here I love B and what happened between us happened but I couldn't have been stupid enough to marry sisters. _He thought to himself but he didn't say anything about it out loud. He was not ready to even think about getting married again any time soon.

"Hank you're home I didn't think I'd see you for another two or three days after the break down you had last night." Bianca said standing to hug him she was obviously pregnant.

He returned the hug and pulled away from her confused "B why wouldn't I come back home ?" he asked he would do a lot of things but abandoning his pregnant wife for days at a time wasn't one of them.

She reached up and tenderly touched his cheek "Hank you had that dream again and you know as well as I do when you have that dream you can't stand to even look at me for a couple days. Not only that but we normally end up having a fight so you just stay away." she explained to him.

He now knew there was no way he wasn't in some kind of dream world because the Bianca he knew would kick his ass if he was thinking about another woman while she was carrying their child. Never mind that the other woman he was thinking about was her sister she would have still killed him. "B I have no clue what you're talking about we're married I love you. I wouldn't leave you just because I had that stupid dream again." he reasoned he knew himself and he knew how to treat a woman his father had seen to that.

Bianca threw up her hands and rolled her eyes at him "Hank I really hate it when you try to play dumb with me I know that you will always love her and I come in second. I made peace with that a long time ago just don't try to lie to me about it." She ranted at him losing her cool.

Henry couldn't believe what he was hearing there was no way in hell he would ever do that to her sure he still had feelings for his wife but he would never let that get in the way of his family. That was his biggest fear that he would never be able to get over losing her and it would interfere with his finding love again. "Dream or no dream B I find it hard to believe that I could ever do that to you especially when you're carrying my child." he maintained neither one of them were known for being able to keep their temper long and he was about to lose his.

"Henry I can't live like this anymore so either you get your head straight or I'm doing what we talked about." Bianca assured him she didn't threaten it wasn't her style. She was getting pissed she had called him Henry that was a sign that she was going to lose her temper very soon. He would have been smart to back off some.

Henry could feel his blood starting to boil no one else had the ability to piss him off the way she did. That right there was conclusive proof that he was in love with her he just wasn't willing to accept that yet. "Bianca I'm telling you right now that my head is right and I know what my priorities are. And that is taking care of you and our baby. If you can't believe that then I don't know what to tell you." he shot back he was shouting now.

"Henry don't you dare come home and start yelling at me this is why I prefer it when you stay away. I wish I could believe you when you say things like that but I have heard that same thing so many times now and you never keep your promise when it comes to that." she yelled right back at him.

"Don't you tell me not to yell when you know how I feel about you and you know what kind of man I am. I could never do any of the things that you're accusing me of." he voice got louder and a nearby vase exploded he was losing control of his powers that was never a good sign.

Bianca glared at him when a little boy of five came running into the room and right into Henry's arms. "Daddy I'm so glad your home I thought I wouldn't get to see you for a while." the boy gushed burying his head in his dad's chest.

Henry instinctively hugged the boy tighter to him but he had no clue what the hell was going on. Bianca walked to him and took the boy out of his arms. "Victor hug your daddy and then be a really big boy for mommy and go to Uncle Chris's house. Mommy and daddy have to talk about something." she ordered him.

Victor wrapped his arms around Henry and then he orbed out. "Henry I can't do this anymore it's not fair to me or to Victor and I refuse to bring another child into this. I want you out I can't live like this the rest of my life." she informed him.

He was at a loss for what to say "B if I didn't love you I wouldn't have married you." he said lamely it was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Oh damn it Henry the only reason you married me was because I was pregnant and we both know it. But I thought in time you might be able to get my sister out of your heart I was wrong. I'm going to leave you here to think about that and you better be gone by the time I get home." she yelled at him tears in her eyes before she shimmered out.

This was just so unreal he couldn't wrap his mind around any of it he had turned into the man he never wanted to be. He sat on the couch put his head in his hands and cried.

* * *

Wyatt was walking down the upstairs hallway in the manor he could hear noise coming from the downstairs there was no telling what the hell was going on but more than likely all his aunts, uncles, and cousins were down there. He ran his hands through his blonde hair he didn't know how the hell had got there one minute he was walking through that damn temple hand and hand with Liz and now he was home. He heard the faint sound of crying as he walked past his sister's room that wasn't like Mel at all she would never be locked up in her room crying while everyone was downstairs.

Wyatt opened the door without knocking he had never let things like that get in the way of his protecting his baby sister and he wasn't about to start. His heart broke when he saw Mel piled up in the middle of her bed crying into the teddy bear he had given her when she was four. He sat down on the bed careful not to sit on her and he pulled the crying girl into his arms. "Lyn what's the matter baby girl ?" he asked softly his gentle blue eyes checking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"It's nothing Wy I'll be fine really don't worry about it. I just should have listened to you that's all." Mel answered looking up in her oldest brother's blue eyes with her soft brown eyes. She even gave him a little smile.

Wyatt had to chuckle a little at that she would never tell him she should have listened to him that would be too much like admitting he had been right. "Nice try Mel but I'm your big brother I know when something is not right with you. You're up here in your room by yourself crying so something has to be wrong." he prodded gently he didn't want to push her.

"Wy do think that I'll ever be able to find someone to love me ?" she asked him in way of an answer to his question.

He raised an eyebrow at this question he had no idea what she was talking about. She was the kindest, sweetest person he had ever met and she had a damn good heart any man would be a fool not to love her. "Of course you will Mel you're kind, sweet, and funny besides that your tough as hell that's a winning combination in my book. Any man would be stupid not to fall head over heels in love with you." her man troubles were a lot easier for him to deal with than the trouble Chris had with women he could just beat the shit out of her boyfriends.

"Wy you have to say that you're my big brother." she said wiping her tear stained face on his shirt.

Wyatt leaned back against her headboard and sighed getting what was wrong out of her was going to be a tough job. "Mel I don't have to say that it's true. And besides that Roman told me he loved all those things about you." he replied hoping to get a smile out of her by mentioning her boyfriend to her. If Roman had done anything to hurt her he was going to kill him.

Mel cried harder at the mention of his name. "Wy, Roman broke up with me he said something about needing his space and that he couldn't deal with the way you kept looking at him. He said he rather have you as his friend than have me as his girlfriend." she explained to him burying her head in his chest while she cried.

Wyatt saw red the second he got the chance he was going to beat Roman within an inch of his life. He also felt horrible because his overprotective nature had interfered with his sister being happy. "Melinda Paige I want you to listen to me," he said bringing her face up so that her eyes met his "that was his loss you're a great girl that any man would be lucky to have."

"Yeah right Wy like you would ever like any guy I brought home. Not to mention he would run after you, daddy, Chris, Hank, Jake, Uncle Coop, Uncle Henry, Grandpa, and Grandpa Sam got through interrogating him." Mel rolled her eyes at her brother's last comment.

Wyatt laughed hard at her assessment of the situation "You forgot about Parker they have to get through him now too. But I promise Mel one day you will find the guy for you and he will make it through all of us. And when you do I promise I won't try to beat him up I won't stand in the way of you being happy ever again." he assured her in trying to over protect her he had finally crossed the line and for that he would never forgive himself.

"Wy you wouldn't be you if you didn't try to beat all my boyfriends up," she said giving him a little smile "I don't feel like talking anymore Wy just hold me." she pleaded.

"Alright Mel you got it." he said hugging her tighter to him while she cried he felt a tear of his own rolling down his cheek he had failed as a big brother. What made it worse was that it wasn't because of something he didn't do it was because he had taken it one step too far.

* * *

Lilly wasn't sure when she got off of Chuck's back or how she got out of the temple the only thing she was sure of was that she didn't like where she was at. She was in a petting zoo but this wasn't just any petting zoo no this one was filled with snakes. Big snakes, little snakes, snakes that had teeth, some that didn't, some were poisonous, and some were harmless but that didn't matter to Lilly they were snakes and that was the one thing she couldn't stand.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me the one thing I'm scared of and I end up in a damn petting zoo filled with snakes." Lilly said to herself throwing her hands up in the air.

To make matters worse it was inside one of those little reptile houses Lilly walked around and began checking the doors for a means of escape but they were all locked. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest and her palms were sweaty. "Come on now Lilly keep it together you went up against the source and you didn't panic this much. You can handle a few little snakes sure they're creepy and crawly and can kill you with one bite but they are still just snakes." she reasoned but that wasn't helping any at all it was only making matters worse.

"Cooper Jacob Halliwell Junior this is your fiancé speaking if you ever want to get married come get me out of this place." she called out to Jake pronouncing every syllable in his name so he knew that she meant business but he never came and it pissed her off. "Fine Jake that is just fine I will find a way to get out of here myself. And when I do you are going to be very sorry that you didn't come and help me." she threatened but he still didn't show up.

Oh she was going to beat the living shit out of him when she got out of there he knew better than to ignore her when she called for him. It wasn't helping matters any that the walls seemed to be closing in on her. It felt like with every breath she took those snakes were getting closer and closer to touching her and that was freaking her the fuck out.

Lilly wasn't scared of many things as a matter of fact hardly anything at all scared her but she was terrified of snakes. When she was little she had been helping her mom out in the garden and she had been bitten by a snake it wasn't poisonous or anything like that but ever since then she had hated snakes with a ravening passion. No demon had ever scared her as much as snakes did. She could hear them all hissing around her and it seemed like at any moment she was going to be touching one of them. That thought wasn't very comforting to her at all.

She wished at the very least her brother was there he got the fact that snakes scared her to no end and he had never teased her with them. Hell he even went out of his way to make sure no snakes were in the back yard when she went out there. She needed him now more than ever and he wasn't there she was going to beat his ass too but at least he had an excuse he couldn't orb of shimmer but he still should have found a way to get to her he would have sensed that she was scared to death.

She looked down when she heard a rattle and she saw that a rattlesnake was laying at her feet. Lilly let out an ear piercing scream and headed for the nearest door. She was safe there at least for the moment anyway "Chuck I know you can hear me you won't let me down I would really love it if you could come help me out." she pleaded with the man she thought of as her big brother but he never showed up either. It was starting to look more and more like she was alone in this. If that was the case she would never make it out alive she would die of a heart attack on the spot if a snake touched her.

"Chris, Hank, Wy I'll settle for any of you guys hell Ricky I'll even settle for you I just need out of this place." she yelled close to tears she could see that people were looking at her funny but she didn't care she was scared and she wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"Uncle Leo, Uncle Coop come on guys you know I love you so please come help me out." she tried but she still didn't see any orbs or anything like that. Lilly was crying now she couldn't help it she had never been so terrified in her entire life. She wasn't even this scared when she thought Roman had died and that sounded horrible but it was true. "Grandpa Sam I know you would never ever let me down when I need you so please come." she sobbed trying her last resort she was alone and those damn snakes were going to get her there was nothing she could do about it but sit up against the door and cry.

* * *

Roman wasn't fairing much better than his sister sure he wasn't trapped in a room full of creatures he was terrified of but he was still trapped in his worse nightmare. He had shown up in the middle of his apartment he sure as hell didn't know how he got there from the temple but he was there. That in and of itself didn't bother him too much it was what he saw there that had him worried.

An older looking Mel was sitting there in his favorite recliner she had tears streaming down her face. Just watching her cry was breaking his heart he never wanted her to hurt the way she was obviously hurting right now and it was killing him a little inside to see her like that.

"Mellie baby what's the matter ?" he asked putting his arm around her his voice full of concern he didn't know who had hurt her but he was going to kill whoever it was he didn't care if it was Wyatt he was kicking someone's ass over this.

Mel ran her hands through his dirty blond hair and hugged him close to her "Roman I'm so happy to see you baby." she said happily smiling through her tears.

Roman reached up and kissed her tenderly on the lips "I'm glad to see you too sweety," he said pulling out of their kiss "now why are you crying ?" he asked he was so kicking someone's ass for making the love of his life cry that way.

"Honey I don't want to bother you with the details I'm fine now that you're here." she answered kissing him like she hadn't kissed him in ages.

"Mel I'm glad that seeing me makes you happy but I need to know what happened to you so I can fix it." he pushed gently when she broke their kiss. He knew something wasn't right and not just because she was crying but because all the life looked like it had left her honey brown eyes. That scared him he never wanted her to look like that. That was the way she had looked at him the night he came back.

"Unless you can find a way to bring people back from the dead there is no way you can fix this." she said firmly but not unkindly.

Now he was really confused he had no idea what she was talking about. What was worse he had no clue who died. "Mellie who died baby ?" he asked afraid to know the answer.

She looked at him like he was crazy "You died Ro." she answered simply holding more tears at bay.

_So that is what this whole thing is about she is still upset that I went and died on her. I've said I was sorry a thousand times for that I just guess I'll have to say it a thousand more until she feels better. _He thought to himself. "But I came back honey and I'm so sorry that I scared you like that it will never ever happen again you have my word. And if it does you have my permission to have Grams get all over my ass." he said he didn't know what else to say about that any more a guy could only say he was sorry so many ways before he ran out of ideas.

Mel shook her head sadly at him "That's not what I'm talking about and you know it Roman James. You really died on me two years ago fighting a demon you had absolutely no business fighting. Damn it Ro you left me alone to raise our babies by myself." she raged at him pounding her fists on his chest.

Roman's face fell at that news he had done to her what his father had done to his mother. He had never wanted to do that to anyone he loved least of all Mel. He felt terrible that he had left her a widow and a single mother all in one fell swoop. "Mel you have no idea how sorry I am for that my dad did that to my mom I never wanted or intended to do that to you." he gushed every word he said was heart felt and so were the tears rolling down his face.

" I know you didn't mean to and I forgive you but RJ and Leo really miss you baby the hardest thing I ever had to do was tell them daddy wasn't coming home." Mel brushed a stray tears off of his cheek with her thumb.

God how he loved her and he couldn't believe he had left her all alone to mourn him for the rest of her life. He didn't know what to say to her last comment so he did the only thing he could do he wrapped his arms around her and he cried.

* * *

Of all places for Parker to find himself other than the temple he found himself at the circus of all places it seemed crazy but there was a very good reason for him being there. Not that he would ever admit it to anybody but Parker hated the circus because of what was there. The secret that he tried hard to keep hidden from everybody was that he was scared of clowns not just scared he was terrified of clowns. He didn't know where the fear stemmed from all he knew was if he saw a clown it made him want to pass out on the spot.

It sounded horrible he knew he had faced demons that could kill him with the flick of a wrist but he wasn't scared of them. Throw a red fuzzy wig some white face paint and a big red nose on somebody and Parker turned into a little kid who was scared of the dark. He could barely stand to step foot in a McDonald's because their damn mascot was a clown. He had seen the movie It with some friend's in high school and he had nearly pissed his pants.

"This has to be my punishment for disobeying Piper by going out to hunt demons without telling anyone." Parker said aloud to no one in particular because he was alone and he was not about to call out to anyone for help. He didn't want anyone to know he was scared of something used for a child's amusement he would never be able to live that down. He could hear Henry and Chris laughing their asses off at him right now.

His eyes were glued to the center of the ring as dozens of clowns in little cars flooded the big top. His heart was beating the baseline to an AC/DC song and his stomach was doing flip flops. He looked around and he saw small children who weren't as scared as he was.

He suddenly found it very hard to sit still. He wanted to scream and he wanted to run but for all the squirming he was doing he found that he couldn't make his feet move. He was frozen in place by some unseen force that was gluing his feet to the ground.

"My life was definitely a hell of a lot less complex before I found out I had sisters, nieces, and nephews. Before that I was just this nice normal guy trying to work his way through college. If it wasn't for said nieces and nephews I probablly wouldn't be in the middle of clown central right now." he ranted to himself he had to blame someone for the mess he found himself in now Prue and the boys were as good as anyone. Besides it helped calm a little of the shaking he was doing.

His nerves were raw and he hated to admit it but just looking at the clowns was scaring him shitless. He began nervously tapping his foot to take his mind off of them it wasn't working. He had sweat pouring off of him. This couldn't be happening to him he hadn't done anything to anybody.

An older lady sitting next to him sensed his nervousness "Are you doing alright young man ?" she asked him an odd look on her face.

Parker flashed one of his smiles at her "I'm fine I just really don't like clowns they scare me." he couldn't come up with a lie fast enough and when in doubt it was always best to tell the truth. He pulled up the front of his shirt to wipe some of the sweat off of his face. This was insane someone shouldn't be that afraid of something.

"Oh honey that is nothing to be ashamed of you'll be alright. Lots of people are afraid of clowns my little brother for one. He was so scared of them that he had a panic attack anytime one came near him." the lady related.

Parker eyes were searching for any means of escape but he could find none. "I can relate that's how I feel right now. I can't even go into a McDonald's it's so bad." he informed her all the while his mind was trying to come up with a way for him to get out of there.

He was scanning the area again when he saw a clown walking his way. He wanted to get up and bolt but his legs still weren't working. Of all the times for him to have a complete and total melt down this was not the best. He tried thinking of things that would make the clown seem less frightening to him just like Andy taught him but it wasn't working.

"Papa Andy, Brody I know both of you always have an eye on me so come and bail me out here guys." he pleaded and when they didn't come he was forced to conclude this was them punishing him for going off without telling them.

Which each passing second that damn clown was getting closer and closer to him. He closed his eyes and thought of puppies and surfing but it still didn't work when he opened his eyes again the clown was still there scaring the shit out of him. Part of the problem was he didn't see clowns as the harmless beings they were what he saw was more along the lines of monsters and demons. "Hank dude I really wish you would come help me and I know you're gonna laugh but that is ok as long as you get here." he begged the Halliwell he was closest to. But still he saw no orbs.

His heart was beating faster now because the clown was standing right in front of him. His mouth went completely dry and he couldn't make any sound come out if he could have he would have screamed at the top of his lungs for someone to help him. Help wasn't coming he was just going to have to see this one through. "Please get away from me." he squeaked out the best he could.

The clown didn't budge he just sneered at him with his painted on clown smile. Parker thought for sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He felt the hot tears rolling down his face but he could care less who saw him cry he was really scared.

* * *

Jake was standing in the living room of his mom and dad's condo his three sisters were seated in the kitchen. Nothing seemed to be too out of the ordinary. This was a hell of a lot better than that damn temple he had just been in. So not thinking that anything could be wrong he walked in the kitchen with his sisters.

"Hey ladies what's going on ?" he asked with a goofy grin on his face he was just relieved he wasn't somewhere a lot worse.

"Jakie." Penny and Val yelled running to him to hug him that was the best part of being a big brother to him the way his baby sisters hero worshiped him and would love him no matter what.

"Cookie Dough what are you doing here ?" Prue asked acting like she was surprised to see him.

Jake extricated himself from the grip of his younger sisters and sat down at the table next to Prue. "Well the last time I checked I still lived here." he answered not knowing why it would be weird for him to be at home.

"Jake mom and dad are both worried sick about you mom and the aunts are all in the underworld looking for you." Val informed him.

Now he was really confused to the best of his recollection he hadn't done anything lately for his mom and aunts to be looking for him in the underworld. "Why would mom and the aunts be looking for me in the underworld ?" he asked he did enough on his own without people thinking he did anything else.

"Cookie Dough you really don't remember what happened ?" Prue asked like she was making up her mind whether or not she believed him.

"No I really don't know what happened Ladybug so please tell me." he pleaded with his older sister.

"Jake last week you turned into that demon and you threw Penny into a wall." Val answered for both of her sisters pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Jake thought she was joking with him he would never hurt any of his sisters for anything in the world not even Prue who he would love to kill at times when she was arguing with him. "Come on Val get real I don't know what you're talking about but I would never hurt any of you girls."

"Jakie it's true one minute you and I were sitting on the couch watching a movie and the next thing I know you turned into this red and black demon and you picked me up by the throat and threw me into the wall." Penny recounted for him tears stinging her eyes.

Jake's face fell there was no way he had become what he had spent his entire life fighting "Princess P I am so sorry Butterfly you've got to believe that I would never ever do anything to hurt you." he said putting his hand to touch her face and she pulled away slightly.

"I know that you wouldn't Jakie but I'm not so sure that demon you knows that you would never hurt me." Penny assured him.

"Jake after that happened I had no choice but to tell mom and dad I hope you're not mad at me." Prue said she looked at him sadly.

"I'm not mad I'm just sorry as hell that I ever did anything to hurt Penny. I love all of you girls so much and it hurts me that I hurt one of you." Jake said tears forming in his blue eyes.

"Jakie we love you too we're just not sure that it's safe to be around you right now." Val said moving noticeably away from him.

Prue looked at him lovingly "Jake dad was heartbroken when I told him he and mom decided that it would be best if they bound that half of your powers." it hurt her to have to tell him that.

Jake hung his head in shame things had to be bad if it came down to that. Phoebe had always refused to bind his demonic half she had trusted him to always be a good boy. "Right that would probably be for the best I can't go around hurting my best girls." he said taking Prue's hand she was the only one who didn't try to move away from him.

"It is Cookie Dough and get that look off of your face you're still a good boy you always have been and you always will be. Me and the girls know you love us but you have no control over what the demonic you does and we can't have that." Prue said rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.

Tears were now running freely down all their cheeks. The one thing Jake had never wanted to happen had happened he had hurt one his sisters with his demonic half. And that killed him inside he didn't just love those girls he lived for those girls. It also killed him that he had hurt his dad he didn't want to be anything like Cole. He laid his head down on the table and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry girls I'll even go and never come back if you think that it is for the best." he got out between sobs.

"Cookie Dough you're not going anywhere I promise we'll fix you just as soon as mommy gets back baby brother." Prue kissed him on top of his head and held him while he cried and then he felt two more sets of arms wrap around him. He would never ever hurt those girls ever again.

* * *

Liz was standing in the middle of the Halliwell cousins' apartment and the first thing she thought was Chris would have a fit when he saw the state his apartment was in. Furniture was overturned and there was broken glass everywhere. It wasn't until she looked closer that she saw Wyatt laying in the middle of the debris bleeding. She quickly rushed to his side. "Wy please talk to me." she begged him she couldn't lose him.

"Lizzie I'm so glad you're ok." Wyatt said weakly giving her a small grin.

"Wy what happened ?" she asked putting pressure on the wound in his stomach he was losing blood at an alarming rate.

Wyatt took a labored breath before he answered her. " It was the source Lizzie he attacked and he caught us off guard. He got Chris Lizzie Hen managed to get Ladybug out of here she was hurt. I'm the worst big brother ever I lost him." he cried out.

Liz kissed him on the head and held him tighter " Wy no you're not this is my fault I should have seen it coming I see everything I don't want to see I should have saw this." she argued it was amazing that even when he was bleeding to death they could argue.

"No Lizzie he was my little brother I should have saved him." Wyatt maintained his voice getting weaker with each passing second. But he could still find the strength to argue with her.

"Don't be so stubborn Halliwell I'm the damn psychic or oracle whatever the fuck you want to call it I should have seen it coming and warned you. I'm so sorry about Chris he was like my little brother too." Liz argued right back neither one of them would ever give in and let the other be right.

"I know Lizzie. And now that you mention it I love it how you always manage to be late to the party Shane." Wyatt said trying to joke through his obvious pain.

"Wy please try to be serious you're getting to be as bad as Hank. And I should have been here to help you." Liz stubbornly maintained hanging around the Halliwells had not been good for her.

Wyatt shook his head it was painful for him blood was still gushing out of his wound " Liz no you couldn't have done anything. And I couldn't have stood to lose you too at least they'll make Chris a full whitelighter and he'll come back. If I had lost you I would never be able to see you again and to me that's worse than death." He was not going to grant her, her point no matter how hard she argued with him.

"Wyatt please don't leave me I love you I can't live without you." Liz gushed tears running down her cheeks.

"I know Lizzie I love you too." he answered back.

In that moment Liz realized all the things she had been feeling for him for the last ten years. "No Wyatt Matthew Halliwell I don't love you I'm in love with you." she corrected herself the way he pissed her off so she had to be in love with him. Whether she wanted to admit it or not she was just sorry it took him dying to get her to say it.

"Elizabeth Ashley Shane I'm in love with you too. I guess we know now what was behind all those jokes about us being blind and driving everyone crazy." Wyatt coughed it was getting harder to talk.

"Wy don't you dare give up on me we'll get someone here who can heal you and you'll be fine you'll see I promise." She said leaning down and capturing his lips with hers. It was the most intense thing she had ever felt in her entire life.

"Lizzie I don't know if I can hold on that long but I'll try." he groaned out sounding very weak.

"Yes you can," she more or less ordered him she wasn't going to lose him now not after she just found her love for him. "Hank please come back Wy needs you." she called out and thankfully Henry showed up right away his eyes red from crying. "Heal him now he is dying Hank." she ordered him not caring that he looked exhausted.

Henry kneeled down over Wyatt and put his hands out over his wound the glow came but it didn't seem to be working. When he saw it was hopeless he leaned in and whispered in his cousin's ear "I thought you would like to know that I healed Ladybug Wy she is doing great and I'm so sorry about C. Perry he was my big brother." he kissed him on the head not caring anymore he never stopped trying to heal him but it wasn't working.

"Thank you Hank." those were the last words to leave Wyatt's mouth before he died.

Liz felt his hand go limp in hers "Why isn't it working Hank ?" she asked tears streaming down her face.

Henry wrapped his arms around her "I can't heal the dead Lizzie he's gone." he said tears of his own flowing.

"Hank he can't be gone I love him with all of my heart." Liz wailed she didn't care that they were both covered in blood she let him hold her.

"I know Lizzie but he's gone he would want it that way he gets to be with Chris now." Henry held her closer to him and they both cried.

Liz wasn't living out one fear she was living out two. The first was that she wouldn't see something important and that someone she loved would die because of it. Her second fear was that Wyatt would never know about her true feelings for him until it was too late.

* * *

Bianca wound up some place much worse than the temple and yet it was a place she found herself a lot without meaning to go there. She looked out over the sea of polished marble and she knew she was in the cemetery. She made the familiar trek to her sister's grave site, she was mentally cursing herself for the shoes she was wearing her feet hurt. God listen to her she was turning into to Prue.

As she walked up on the familiar stone she saw that she wasn't the only one there the other person was the other frequent visitor to the spot. She didn't even have to get a look at his face to know who it was she would recognize that muscular frame anywhere her company today was Henry.

"What are you doing here Hank ?" it was more of an accusation than a question he had promised everyone he wouldn't do that to himself anymore. But she was glad to see him her heart was doing flips in her chest just from the sight of him.

Henry craned his neck and looked up at her the bright sunlight reflecting off of the sunglasses he wore. "I swear B I'm only here because today is her birthday I have to be here it's the least I can do. After all being my wife was what got her killed." he answered.

"Hank for the last time is wasn't your fault there was nothing anyone could do." Bianca assured she got so tired of telling him that over and over again.

"Actually I know that and I've made peace with it now. But you were her big sister B you should have kept her safe." Henry accused pointing his finger in her direction.

Bianca was shocked by what he was saying he had always maintained that he didn't blame her and it hadn't been her fault. For him to change his tune now after what they had done together hurt her. "Hank I'm so sorry I know I messed up."

"B she loved you and looked up to you. You knew better than to take her with you that night so to say you messed up is a pretty mild understatement." he said gruffly.

" I know Hank I know. I've been over that night millions of times in my head thinking of what I could have done different and it always comes back to the same thing I should have never taken her with me." she shouted back at him.

"She would have been twenty years old today we had our whole lives ahead of us B. But that all ended because of your stupidity." Henry shouted right back at her.

Bianca didn't know what to think this wasn't the Henry she knew he was kind and sweet. The man she was talking to was hateful and bitter. "Hank I know that and I'm sorry damn it I'm so fucking sorry. She was my baby sister and I got her killed I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I can't even look my parents in the eyes anymore I don't want to see how much they hate me."

"Now you're sorry that's so fucking rich B. If only you had thought before you went dragging you're baby sister out demon hunting with you, you and I wouldn't be having this discussion right now." Henry maintained not backing down.

Something was seriously off and Bianca knew it she just didn't know what it was. It didn't matter what Hank was feeling he would never in a million years talk to he like that. He always went out of his way to make sure she didn't blame herself. "If I could go back in time and change it I would I wish it had been me instead of her."

"That's right Bianca you should have at least protected her better if you were going to put her in danger." he spat out venom was dripping from every word he spoke.

Now she knew for sure something was wrong he never called her Bianca not even when she was being a bitch to him it was always B or Anca if he wanted to push her buttons. "Henry I don't know what else to say to you I really am sorry." she said tears rolling down her face now she could barely speak for sobbing.

"You've got that right you are sorry I thought you could at least show a little back bone after you killed my wife." he spat out before walking away.

Bianca pulled herself over to her sister's headstone "I'm so sorry baby girl I hope you can forgive me." she managed to get out before she leaned over the stone and cried tears that just wouldn't stop no matter how hard she tried to make them. Bianca never cried but she just couldn't get over the way Hank had talked to her. They were friends at the very least and in fact were much more than that he would never walk away from her while she was crying. She hoped they were something more she loved him and that was why what he said hurt her so much.

Her biggest fear was that it was her fault her sister had been killed and everyone blamed her for it.

* * *

Chris wasn't fairing any better than anyone else with the mess he currently found himself in it was horrible and he wasn't even in the emotional mess that Troy, Chuck, Henry, Wyatt, Roman, Jake, Liz, and Bianca were in. No what he had was good old fashion fear and for him it was a pretty stupid one too even though he could orb Chris was scared out of his mind of planes in general and flying to be more specific. He could stand on top of the bridge without a problem but when it came to flying he was terrified he turned into one big ball of nerves.

Anytime he had to get on a plane he had to take a pill to calm himself. Well he was on a plane now and he didn't have any of his little white pills to make him chill out. He wasn't sure what it was about flying that scared him he wasn't scared of heights and he had no problems when he parachuted out of a plane. It was just flying that turned him into a nervous wreck.

If he was being honest with himself it was probably because he was a control freak like his mother and he didn't trust any pilot to fly a plane as well as he could. But he was ok he could do this he didn't need any pills to get through one little flight. "Alright C. Perry you got this man just chill out and keep it together." he said to himself trying to remain calm.

He tried looking around to get his mind off the nervousness he was feeling and that was where he made his mistake. He was fine until he looked out the window something about just kinda floating up there with the clouds that had him all freaked out. He couldn't explain it but for some unknown reason flying had always terrified him. Part of him knew it had to be because he was scared of mechanical failure and that was normal but the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach every time he flew wasn't.

"Ok Chris just go to the bathroom and orb out of here you'll be fine just keep it together Buck. Oh Uncle Hen would have a field day if he knew I was scared of flying." Chris said to himself as he unbuckled his seatbelt his hands were so sweaty he had to wipe them on his shirt before he could unbuckle it. He slowly made his way to the bathroom he felt relief wash over him when the door opened.

He locked the door behind him so no one walked in and saw something they shouldn't. He closed his eyes and concentrated on orbing back to his apartment he felt the familiar tingle that came when he orbed. But when he opened his eyes he was still in the bathroom. "You've got to be fucking kidding me now my powers don't work this is just bullshit." he raged.

He caught his reflection in the mirror and he looked like hell he didn't feel much better than that. He had a day's worth of stubble on his face where he hadn't gotten a chance to shave all day. The front of his shirt was streaked with his brother's blood. His eyes looked sunken in and hollow.

"Oh Chris you look like shit that is just wonderful how the hell are you supposed to impress the ladies looking like this." he had to laugh at the situation he found himself in.

He splashed cold water on his face and he could see that his green eyes were blood shot. He was losing the grip he had on himself and that wasn't good. If nothing else Chris always prided himself on being in control.

Chris took a series of deep breaths and tried to remain in control but it wasn't working if anything he was losing it even more. This couldn't be happening to him he hadn't even done anything to piss the elders off lately unless his being born counted as pissing them off. Odin was perfectly capable of doing something like this to him. He had yet to find out about Gideon so to him Odin was his most hated elder.

"Peanut there comes a time in every man's life when he has to admit something to himself and now is that time for you. I'm scared shitless of being on this plane and now I can't get off of it." Chris said to himself talking to his reflection. He gave himself a small grin to show everything was going to be ok but it wasn't working either.

When Chris felt the plane lurch to one side his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach he just couldn't take it. "Now it's time to call for help. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell orb your ass to where I am right now and get me off this damn plane." he yelled for his brother who was obviously ignoring him. "Great thanks Wy I'm not dying here or anything." he said sarcastically.

"Hank I hate to admit this to you but I need your help here." if Wyatt was ignoring him Hank surely would come help him out. But it was still nothing doing he was going to remember this the next time any of them needed anything. And then it hit him he'd call his Aunt Paige she had never let him down before. "Aunt Paige I know that this is ridiculous but I need you to come get me off this plane. Aunt Pay I'm begging here I'm so scared right now." he pleaded with her but she never came.

He was going to die on that plane and no one was going to come for him. He punched the mirror as hard as he could and he let the tears slide down his face more from the fear than from the pain.

* * *

Up There

Penny Halliwell had been watching all the events unfold from above part of her wanted to kill those kids for going off without telling anyone. And the other part of her felt sorry for them. Surprisingly enough she let her more compassionate side win out for a change. Against her better judgement she was going to find a way to help those kids out of the mess they had gotten themselves in.

* * *

Mel and the girls were sitting around after work they were supposed to be cleaning up but instead they were sitting at the cleanest table they could find.

"I'm going to kill my boyfriend when I get my hands on him he was supposed to be back here tonight." Mel bitched she was still seeing doubles and slurring her words but she just let it go. She had her feet propped up on the table in front of her and she had a carton of Chinese food resting on her chest.

"I told you my brother is a big dumb jerk but you still insist on dating him." Ricky said he was sitting with his feet on Patty's lap.

"Shut up stupid don't talk about Roman like that Chuck is dumber than he is." Emily came to her brother's defense she and Penny were sitting up on the bar Piper would kill them if she saw that.

"Come on don't you guys start my head can't take it." Mel said cracking her neck it helped relieved some of the pressure she was feeling.

Val was laid out across two chairs according to her, her feet were killing her. "I don't see why they all had to go off after some ghost anyway." she mumbled she was tired after working all day and what she had done the night before.

"They wouldn't be them if they didn't have some demon to go after all the time. They know they would be all over us if we thought about doing half the shit they do." Carly added her two cents in. Her black tie was pulled down and her sleeves were rolled up.

"You're telling me I can hear Prue right now," Penny said gearing up to do her best impersonation of her sister. "Not my baby sister there is no way you are going after some demon without supervision." They all laughed that was Prue for you she would go after any demon she felt like but she didn't want either of her sisters doing it.

"That is mild compared to what I have to deal with and you know it. I get to have Lilly, Ro, and Chuck yell at me and sometimes Ricky gets into it. I don't care what you guys say Ricky, you, Mel, and Val are just as bad as anybody else about that." Em said ignoring the dirty looks she was getting when she poured herself a drink.

Patty who had been kinda quiet the whole night looked up at her friends with a strange look in her eyes. "Carly did you feel that ?" she asked her twin rubbing a spot on her chest.

Carly didn't really embrace her inner whitelighter the way her brother and sister did. "No I don't know what you're talking about." she answered thinking her sister was out of her mind.

"She may not have but I did Charlie. I think something is wrong with Jake and Prue it's like they're really scared or something." Val pipped up trying to concentrate hard on where her older siblings were.

"I'm feeling the same thing from Wyatt and Chris something really must be up those two are never scared even when they need to be." Mel said she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hank is the same way I've never felt anything like this from him before." Patty replied she was really worried they should have never covered for them.

"Lilly is terrified right now but I'm not quite sure what I'm feeling from Ro and Chuck. Guys we've got to do something." Ricky said he was beyond worried.

"We've gotta tell the aunts that's the only way I don't know what we're up against and I don't want to go in there blind." Mel took charge she was the oldest it was up to her to make sure they all stayed safe.

"Mel I'm not so sure we should we'll be in trouble for not telling them earlier when Wy got hurt." Billy added he was in no hurry to face Piper after what he had seen earlier.

"Too bad this is not an argument we're having. Dad bring mom to the restaurant now something is up. Get Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige too." Mel yelled out.

Orbs appeared in the air moments later the four people she had just called were standing there.

"What's wrong Mel ?" Piper asked a worried look on her face everything seemed to be in order but she could never be sure.

"Mom it's Prue and the guys there is something wrong with them." Mel answered not meeting her mother's eyes.

"What did they do this time ?" Paige asked with a hooked eyebrow she had known they were up to something.

"They went to Mexico after a vengeful ghost." Patty answered her mother cringing at the look she shot her.

"Why in the hell did they do that ?" Phoebe asked she was worried beyond belief about her oldest two babies.

"Well you see Troy kinda sorta raided a tomb and pissed a ghost off they went down there to fix it." Val said suddenly finding a glass on the table very interesting.

"Troy as in Troy Timothy Shane ? The guy who ran off and hasn't been heard from in months ?" Piper asked incredulously she couldn't believe her Peanut had lied to her.

"That would be the one I should have known there was a reason he was back. Damn him that kid gets into more trouble than he can handle." Paige cussed she was not very happy with him at the moment.

Phoebe and Piper both sent their younger sister a withering glare. "You knew he was back and didn't tell us ?" Phoebe asked.

"I had my reasons I was going to tell you I just didn't think it was a big deal." Paige defended.

Mel let out a loud whistle "This is so not helping, dad I wish you would try to sense for them. And then Patty and Billy have something to tell you. Mom argue with me all you want I'm going to help."

"Fine you, Val, Patty, Carly, and Ricky can come help. Billy will stay here with Penny and Em in case we need back up they can go get Prue." Piper relented.

Leo opened his bright blue eyes after he finished sensing for his sons. "I got generally where they are something was blocking me." he informed them.

"That will work Leo. Now Patricia Charlotte what the hell is it that you have to tell me ?" Paige asked ice in her voice.

"Me and Billy had to help heal Wyatt he sorta got some kinda cursed object through his knee." Patty spit out quickly.

"Oh I'm going to kill them all before Piper gets the chance. Fill us in on what you guys know before we go we can't go in there blind." Phoebe said hanging her head in resignation.

"Pheebs you're not going to get the chance I'm going to be all over them the minute I know they're ok. I can't believe that B lied to us she never lies that was what she needed the book for." Piper raged on her temper reaching scary heights.

"Piper honey calm down you can't do anything when you get that mad. We'll find them and bring them back I promise. Phoebe get Coop were going to need him." Leo said he was even livid with those kids for a change.

"Guys go get changed and come back you can fill in the blanks then we have to hurry before the stupid idiots get themselves killed." Paige said she was going to kill Henry he wasn't even supposed to be out of the house over doing it.

Coop hearted in rubbing the sleep from his eyes he had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Phoebe to come home. He saw the look on his wife and sisters-in-law's faces and he knew the oldest five were up to something. "What did they do this time ?" he asked heaving a sigh knowing somehow his oldest two were into it deeper than anyone else was.

* * *

A/N: And that is the chapter I hope you guys liked it. I really had fun writing it so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Until next time please review.


	7. Fighting Back

Chapter 7: Fighting Back

Henry was still sitting on the couch crying he was trying hard to figure out where he had went wrong. He would never in a million years do anything to hurt Bianca he knew that in his heart of hearts but it appeared as if he had done the unthinkable and now she was going to take his babies away from him. He was well into his wallowing in self pity mode when he heard a voice saying his name he looked up to find his Grams standing there.

"Grams you here to kick me while I'm down ?" he asked sarcastically narrowing his eyes at her.

Penny glared right back at him for a moment but then she softened her look. "Henry I need you to listen to me for once in your life this isn't real. You're under some kind of spell you need to pull out of it." she ordered him as gently as she knew how.

"Grams I can't my wife just left me I have to be the worst husband in the world this is the second wife I have lost. And the really bad part is she just took my kids with her." he said sadly he wasn't in the mood to fight with her.

"Henry Victor Matthews Halliwell Jr I mean you better listen to me good you know as well as I do that wasn't B if you did what she said you did she would have beat your ass. So I need you to get mad and pull out of this." Penny instructed him more forcefully this time.

Henry looked at her skeptically there was a lot of truth to what she said. "Grams do you promise this isn't real ?" he had to know he just couldn't take her word for it.

Grams rolled her eyes at him men were so stubborn when they wanted to be. "Yes I promise now just open your eyes and help me out here." she assured him.

Henry did as she said and he forced his eyes open when he did he saw that he was back in the temple sitting on the dirt floor with his back against the wall. He wiped away the tears that were rolling down his face. He looked up and Grams was standing right there in his face. "Alright Grams tell me what you need me to do." he said finally .

Grams pointed to Parker, Chris, and Prue "You need to help me pull them out of it that is the only way you will ever get rid of this ghost."

"Ok I'll try Ladybug first you can take Parker." he agreed he moved so that he was standing on his hunches in front of Prue "Ladybug it's me Bubba I need you to open your eyes and look at me."

Prue opened her eyes but instead of looking at him she was looking straight through him. To her she was still trapped on that submarine. "Hank you never came when I called you before." she said weakly she was trying hard to fight off the panic attack she was having.

Henry took both her hands in his "Ladybug I need you to tell me what it is that is scaring you." he had heard the fear in her voice when she answered him.

"I'm on a fucking submarine Hank what do you think is scaring me ?" she shot back sarcastically.

Henry looked confused for a moment but then he remembered that Prue was claustrophobic being on a submarine was like being in a coffin to her. "Oh Ladybug it's not real come on you can do this pull out of it for me." he was trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Hank damn you this isn't funny I'm gonna die if I don't get off of here." Prue screamed at him.

"Hank step aside and let me try." Coop said putting a hand on his shoulder. Henry looked up and saw Coop, Leo, and Paige standing above him.

He gave his mom an innocent grin and she glared back at him. "You ok Bubba ?" Paige asked him noting the tear tracks on his face.

"I'm fine mom we just have to find a way to get rid of this damn ghost." he answered he was fine now.

"As long as you're fine." Paige said putting an arm around him.

Coop was crouched in front of Prue now trying to get through to her. "Ladybug it's daddy I need you to tell me what you're scared of." he reasoned with her.

"So now you come you ignored me when I called you before," Prue bitched at him but then she remembered how scared she was. " daddy I'm on this submarine and I'm so scared I can't get off of it."

Coop had to chuckle a little bit at her only his daughter would be scared of something like that. "Ok Ladybug why are you scared ?" he asked not getting that she couldn't stand being confined.

Prue took a deep breath and sighed "Daddy I'm claustrophobic this is like being in a coffin underwater. You have to get me out of here daddy. " she cried.

"Ladybug I need you to listen to daddy sweety I can't come in there and get you and I know I promised I would always be there to pick you up when you fell but this time you've got to do it yourself. Now you just be my big girl and do that for daddy." Coop soothed her.

"I'm not sure if I know how to get off here daddy." Prue whined he always had to be so difficult.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing from you Prue I never thought I would see the day that Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell couldn't do anything she set her mind to now just concentrate on being right here with me and when you open your eyes daddy will be right here." Coop assured her.

"Ok but it's not going to work and I'm going to be really mad at you." she whined some more but she did what he asked. Coop laughed at her it was always his fault when she did something. Prue's eyes flew wide open and she was staring Coop right in the face. She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much daddy I love you I was so scared."

"It's ok now Ladybug you're safe daddy's got you baby. I knew you could do it you're my brave little girl. I love you too baby." Coop hugged her to him and wiped the tears from her face.

* * *

Piper, Phoebe, and Val walked into the treasure room to find Wyatt, Jake, Liz, and Troy sitting with there backs to piles of gold tears running down there faces.

Piper went to Wyatt and kneeled in front of him "Wy it's mom sweety you need to open your eyes and pull out of this." she saw the blood on his shirt and the tears rolling down his face.

"Mom I do the best I can don't I ?" he asked his voice hoarse from crying his blue eyes were still clouded with tears.

Piper brushed some of the tears from his face "Of course you do baby I know that what is the matter ?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"So I'm a good big brother I don't push them too hard ? I don't ever cross the line ?" Wyatt was worried that his brother and sister hated him.

"Chris and Mel love you Wy and yes sometimes you go a little too far trying to protect them but they understand. Wyatt you are a very good big brother don't ever doubt that. Tell me what you're scared of." Piper pushed she had to get him back.

" I'm afraid I'm a horrible big brother that because I'm so protective I'm going to push Roman away from Mel." he admitted he hated feeling so weak.

"Wy I promise that won't happen she would kick your ass if you even tried they love each other nothing you can do will push Roman away." Piper assured him he was so damn stubborn.

"But mom what if I push too hard ? I just don't know when to stop sometimes I only want Mel to be happy." he was not willing to grant that his mom was right he had to keep on arguing.

Piper sighed he was too much like her for his own good. "Wyatt as older siblings we do the best we know how. And sometimes we just have to let some things go I had to let your Aunt Phoebe marry Cole. I promise you, you will know when to back off. Now open your eyes and come back to me Wyatt Matthew Halliwell or so help me God I will blow you up." She threatened she had tried being nice to him but that hadn't worked.

"Ok mom I'll try." he said and he pushed everything he was feeling back and he fought to open his eyes and get out of Mel's bedroom. When he finally opened his clear blue eyes he saw his mom standing there in front of him. He pushed his blond hair back out of his eyes.

"Hey there handsome it's good to have you back," Piper said sweetly kissing him on the cheek "now what the hell were you thinking ?" she popped him on the back of the head.

He wiped the tears on the front of his blood stained shirt. "That hurt but thank you for saving me mommy." he smiled sweetly trying to wiggle his way out of trouble.

Piper hugged him "That is so not working pal you're in big trouble but you're welcome baby." she said.

Phoebe was trying unsuccessfully to get through to Jake "Jake it's mommy you have to help me help you. What are you scared of ?" she asked although she had a pretty damn good idea of what it was.

"Mommy you know I would never hurt any of my sisters right ?" he asked tears still flowing from his deep blue eyes.

"Jake that goes without saying I worry more about one of those girls hurting you. Your sisters all love you, you know that." Phoebe tried assuring him but he wasn't hearing any of it.

"But what if I lost control and my demonic half hurt one of them ?" he asked still not sold on the idea.

Phoebe had taken hold of both his hands and she was looking him in the eyes "Cooper Jacob Halliwell Jr that is your name you're nothing like Cole you never have been and you never will be I know that you will never hurt any of you sisters. Your daddy would be hurt if he ever heard you ask that question you have complete control of your demonic half. Those girls are safer with you than anyone I know."

Val had been watching her mom and brother clearly her mom's tactic's weren't working all that well. "Mom move over and let me try this." she said taking her brother's hands. "Jakie Bear it's Valentine I know that you would never hurt me or Penny hell you wouldn't even hurt Prue no matter how much she makes you want to."

"Val I just don't ever want to put you or Penny in danger by being around me I never know when I'm going to snap." he maintained stubbornly.

"Jake we could hurt you a lot worse than you could ever hurt any one of us. You gotta come back now because you weren't there last night and I made out with stupid Steve. Without you I do dumb things I need you here I know you won't leave me high and dry." Val tried appealing to him.

Jake's eyes shot open and he quickly wiped his tears away he pulled Val into his arms while kissing her on the head. "Valerie Christina Halliwell if that idiot ever comes near you again I'll kill him myself he won't have to worry about Prue." that had done the trick Phoebe wrapped an arm around him.

"Nice one Val it's good to have you back with us Jake." Phoebe said kissing him on the head.

"Thanks mommy I was just so scared I don't know what came over me." he admitted.

* * *

Ricky, Mel, Patty, and Carly all headed into the alter room. Roman and Bianca were sitting with their backs against the alter, Chuck and Lilly were sitting side by side with their backs to the wall.

"Ricky you take Chuck, I'll take Roman, Carly you take B, that means Patty you got Lilly." Mel broke them down into groups.

She headed straight for Roman she could see that his blue eyes were open but he really wasn't seeing anything through his tears. "Roman baby open I need you to look at me whatever it is isn't real." she tried.

"Mel I'm sorry I never meant to leave you alone I didn't want to do to you what Jimmy did to my mom." Roman apologized and Mel got right away what his fear was.

"Roman baby you're nothing like your dad and I promise you that when we get married you won't leave me as a young widow and single mother you know how to be careful." Mel assured him getting right to the point they had talked about that many times.

"I don't know how you can have so much faith in me you're here now trying to talk me down from a ledge." he said but his eyes were clear and he reached up and kissed her.

"Because like I said you know what you're doing and we've talked about you scaring me Roman James." Mel said straddling him so she was sitting on his lap facing him. He was so easy to bring around because he was one of the least stubborn.

Lilly on the other hand was another matter entirely Patty was having one hell of a time trying to get her to come around.

"Lilly I have to know what you're scared of so I can help you." Patty explained patiently.

"Snakes Patty I hate them and right now I'm stuck in a room with a bunch of them." Lilly said the fear was clear in her voice.

"No you're not Lilly you're right here with me I swear I would never lie to you." Patty tried to assure her.

"No Patty I'm stuck with them and I can't get out of here." Lilly maintained.

"Patty with her it's no use I'll get her." Roman said rolling his eyes and moving Mel off the top of him so he could go to his sister. He got right up in her face. "Lila Teresa Nicolae I swear to you that I will never let a snake get to you big sister now I need you to come around so we can get the bastard that did this to us."

"Roman that's easy for you to say if there was a spider anywhere around you would be screaming like a little bitch." Lilly shot back at him.

"I know that Lilly just trust me I swear if you open you're damn eyes I will be right here and there will be no snakes in sight. If it makes you feel any better Chuck and Mel are both here they can blow the damn things up if there are any snakes." Roman tried again his sister was one of the most stubborn people he knew.

"Roman James so help me God if you're lying to me I will fucking kick your ass." Lilly said but she opened her eyes and she met her brother's blue eyes. "I'm glad you weren't lying you big bastard I would have killed you." Lilly was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Honestly Lilly I think it might be time for you to get over that fear." Roman chuckled at her.

"Fuck you Ro I don't even know why I love you sometimes." Lilly shot back at him.

"Alright Prue and Jake I've heard about enough out of you two I'm trying to get Chuck here out of his little day dream but he isn't helping me any." Ricky shot at both his older siblings.

"Ricky Prue and Jake our worse than they are and you know it." Chuck said he was still under that spell but that didn't stop him from putting his two sense in.

"Chuckie you gotta help me man I swear to you you're not evil if that's what you're seeing ." Ricky comforted him.

"Yes I am Prue just threw me out of my apartment she doesn't want me around our kids." Chuck shot back stubbornly.

"Fine you don't believe me I'll get Prue in here right now. Prue come in here and talk some sense into your stupid boyfriend he's pissing me off." Ricky called out.

Seconds later orbs appeared in the room and Prue and Hank were standing there. "Stand back Ricky I got him." Prue said straddling Chuck's lap so that she was facing him she kissed him passionately. "Now Chip if that doesn't prove that I love you and you're not evil I don't know what will." they didn't have to tell her what he was scared of it was always the same thing with him and Jake.

"Wow Prue I love you too baby but you've got to get off me if you want me to be able to kick this bastard's skinny little ass." Chuck said he was back from the edge.

Henry had turned his attention to Bianca who he hardly ever saw cry and it was worrying him like no tomorrow. "Carly what is wrong with her ?" he asked his oldest sister.

Carly looked up at her big brother and brushed a lock of hair out of her face "I don't know she won't tell me she keeps talking about how you have to hate her and she is the worst big sister in the world." she answered shrugging.

Henry sighed "I got her scoot on over Carly." he advised he took one of Bianca's hands and held in his own "B I want you to listen to me good that was not your fault there was nothing anyone could have done I don't think I need to remind you that you almost died that night too." they were both tired of going through the same song and dance all the time.

"Hank I should have done more to protect her she was my baby sister." Bianca said she was hard to understand through her sobs.

" I want you to listen to me Bianca Lyn Hoyt you did all you could to save her we all did. I know that now and if you want us to have a chance you have to realize that too." He said breaking out her full name so she would know he was serious.

"Hank you never call me Bianca don't start making that a habit of yours," she said smiling at him she was ok now "Hank it really wasn't my fault ?" she asked just to be sure.

"B it really wasn't your fault." He assured her.

"I'm glad you said that because now I can do this." she surprised him by kissing him in front of everyone. "I know right where we stand no talking needed."

Henry had a goofy grin on his face. "Damn it B you had to do that right in front of Prue I'll never hear the end of that now. But I'm glad you did."

"My lips are sealed I won't tell anyone." Prue said like she could be believed.

* * *

Paige was kneeling in front of Parker Grams had no luck whatsoever in getting him to respond to her probablly because of the manner she used it had only worked with Henry because he was a hard ass too. "Parker it's Paige buddy what is it that has you scared ? You're shaking like a leaf." she asked.

"Paige I can't tell you you'll laugh." Parker answered sounding like a little boy. He had dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

"I promise I won't laugh Parker I'm a mom my grown ass son is terrified of mice. I'm sure it's not that bad." Paige said raising an eyebrow at him not that he could see it he was too busy being scared out of his mind.

"Oh I can beat that I'm absolutely terrified of clowns Paige I can't go into a McDonald's I can't even eat the cotton candy that has the clown on the bag and forget about circus peanuts." he rambled on in a way that made it quite obvious he was a Halliwell.

"Parker the clowns can't hurt you unless you give them the power to hurt you I promise you that you'll be just fine if you open your eyes and look at me. Just come back to me don't think of anyone else just follow the sound of my voice you can do this you're a Halliwell that makes you a fighter by nature." Paige was in her whitelighter mode that was the only thing she knew to do to bring him back from the brink.

Parker very slowly opened his brown eyes and met his sister's "You're really good at that Paige you should consider being a social worker when you grow up." he joked he had the Halliwell wit too and he was damn proud of it.

Paige rolled her eyes and laughed when he flashed her a smile that made his eyes dance. "Yeah I'll have to take that into consideration. Seriously Parker clowns ?" she asked in disbelief.

"Paige lets just not go there right now it's not a very nice place to be." Parker said shaking his head he never wanted to be that scared again in his entire life.

Leo was looking at his second son his eyes full of concern "Chris buddy I'm at a loss here what's going on in that head of your's ?" he asked he had no clue what could scare that boy he hadn't found anything that would yet.

"Dad I'm scared of planes in general and flying specifically I know it's stupid but I can't help it. And I can't orb to get off of this damn thing my powers will not work." Chris ranted.

"Alright pal that's fine just think about me it's not real you're fine you're right here with me and you need to believe that when you open those green eyes I will be sitting right here in front of you." Leo coached him.

Chris wasn't one to have patience so his eyes came flying open almost right away "That was a close one dad thought I was a goner there for a minute." he said smiling he didn't want to worry his dad he hated bothering other people with his problems.

"I knew you could do it Chris I never once gave up on you." Leo said punching him on the arm.

* * *

Wyatt predictably had gone right to Liz's side once he was calm enough to help her without scaring her even more. "Lizzie I need you to tell me what's wrong so I can help you." He said sweetly she meant more to him then he knew.

"Wy I can't keep losing all the people I love like I just lost you." Liz said the tears we're still rolling down her face.

"Lizzie you didn't lose me I'm right here and I need you to be here with me. I need you to be my brave Princess Lizzie like I was your brave Wuvey Bear earlier." Wyatt pursued she was the most stubborn person he knew and he was a Halliwell that was saying something.

"Wyatt I'm just so afraid that my powers are going to fail me when I need them most and something will happen to someone I love because of it." Liz managed to get out between sobs.

"Lizzie that won't happen you'll never lose me or anyone else I promise and I really need you here with me now. I'm not me without you Lizzie you're scaring me and I don't want to be scared anymore today." Wyatt pleaded and it looked like he was getting somewhere.

"I'm holding to that Halliwell and if I open my eyes and you're not there I'm going to hurt you." Liz replied giving in.

Wyatt breathed freely when she finally opened her eyes he hadn't even realized he had been holding his breath. "See there I would never dream of lying to you Shane you know that I'm hurt that you thought I would." he pretended to pout.

"I was so scared that I lost you Wy I love you." she said throwing her arms around his neck only she knew that she had meant she was in love with him.

"I love you too Lizzie." Wyatt kissed her on top of the head.

"Liz do you think you could come do something about your brother he won't listen to anybody and I'm sorely tempted to hit him with a low voltage energy ball to get his ass to come around." Jake said sounding stressed he was worried about Prue and Lilly.

"I've got him I'm just saving him so I can be the one to kill him later I want everyone to know that." Liz said going over so she was facing him. "Troy it's Lizzie I want you to tell me what the hell is wrong." she wasn't being gentle with him she was still pissed.

"Lizzie Beth I'm nothing like our father am I ?" Troy asked he was openly sobbing.

Liz wanted to roll her eyes at the question but she stopped herself. "Troy you're nothing like him you would never do to anybody what he did to us."

"But I left you all alone to go out and find myself." Troy said sadly.

"Troy you deserved that you were my big brother and my father it's ok I wasn't alone and you know it. Now come on back here with me because I still have to beat you for getting me into this mess." Liz said smacking him on the back of the head to knock some sense into him.

Troy flinched but he opened his eyes to find Liz sitting there with a frown on her face. "Liz that fucking hurt." he protested as the temple walls started shaking again.

"Alright people you can fight outside we gotta get out of here fast move it." Piper ordered them all out she grabbed on to Wyatt so he could orb her.

* * *

Outside the temple they all met up the older kids were looking anywhere but at their parents they so didn't want to have to explain anything there was still a ghost on the loose.

"Why in the name of God is Grams here ?" Piper asked she wasn't happy at the moment and her grandmother could never be trusted to behave either she was almost worse than the kids.

"Piper someone had to help them out I didn't know you were coming I wasn't about to let my great-grandchildren become ghost kibble." Grams shot at her.

" A ghost we still have to kill by the way." Roman threw out there pissed he was attached to Mel at the hip.

"We stick to the plan it would have worked we just don't try it that way again." Henry defended his plan there was nothing wrong with it that damn Sanco had just beat them to the punch.

"You're plan just almost got you killed and you think it will work ?" Phoebe asked incredulously she couldn't believe the things they did sometimes.

"Of course it will work mom this time we're not going in there blind we know what he's capable of ." Prue said sounding confident.

"I'm still all for lighting the bastard up like a Christmas tree." Parker agreed no one put him through that kind of hell without paying the price.

"You're telling me kid I just got out of my own personal hell I like the idea of burning him up." Chuck jumped in he had his arm around Prue.

"At least there were no snakes there." Lilly groused she was wrapped safely in Jake's arms.

"I would have gladly traded you that and you could have taken a flight on a plane for me." Chris bartered he would take snakes any day over a plane.

"Someone could have had the damn submarine I was on Wyatt comes to mind he was in the Navy after all." Prue would have gladly dealt with anything but that submarine.

"I would have taken all of those if it meant I didn't have to see those damn clowns." Parker announced it was really a sickness the way he was scared of clowns.

"See there Mel I always told you lots of people are scared of clowns." Val said she was terrified of them as well.

"A submarine Prue really ?" Jake asked his sister in disbelief.

"Shut up Cookie Dough I'm claustrophobic it's not funny I don't like tight spaces." Prue shot back at him.

"Coop your sister is right that isn't funny she got that from me I can't stand feeling like I'm confined." Coop corrected his son.

"C. Perry still with the planes man ? I thought we talked about this ?" Henry asked amused if only he had gotten something so simple.

Chris narrowed his eyes at his oldest male cousin. " It's flying really not planes and you know it Hank and I don't think it's funny either." he said childishly.

"That is common enough I'm still hung up on Parker and the clowns." Chuck laughed he needed to after what he had just been through.

"Fuck you Chuck it's not remotely funny those damn things scare the hell out of me." Parker wasn't in the least bit amused.

"Honestly I would be willing to trade Chris his plane for my demon drama." Jake said.

"No I'll take the demon drama and someone else can have my daddy issues." Troy pipped up.

"No thank you that's what I had I'll take Lilly's snakes." Roman offered.

"Anyone who is at all interested can have my power issues any time." Liz laid out there.

"I'll take those only if you take my wife issues ." Hank countered.

The younger witches and the Charmed Ones let them carry on for a little while they needed it after what they had been through. But finally they couldn't stand o hear them bicker anymore. Piper and Mel both let out loud whistles.

"That's enough out of all of you let me hear this so called brilliant plan you have to take out this ghost." Grams yelled out.

Henry's eyes lit up when she spoke. "Oh Grams you are so gonna love this one you get to have a starring role I just thought of something." he said giving her a big smile.

"This the same plan or no ?" Chris asked he was the only one who could keep up with Hank when he got that way.

"Same plan with a change or two thrown in but it'll work like a charm my plans always do." Henry assured him.

"No your plans always wind up with us having to come save your asses." Paige said menacingly.

"Bubba if you're thinking what I think you're thinking it will totally work." Patty smiled at her brother the two of them had the same thought process.

"Oh that is very encouraging my seventeen year old niece thinks this is a good idea someone just shoot me now these kids still have so much to learn." Piper ranted and raved.

"Mom I think you ought to listen to this it should be entertaining if nothing else and oh look Chris just broke out his knife to write in the dirt with. This should be damn good." Wyatt was laughing and pointing at his little brother.

"Look Wy in this scenario Hank is the quarterback right now we gotta let him run with it. We let Chuck play the quarterback earlier the play he called got our asses sacked for a loss on the play." Chris started using football analogies that meant he was dead serious.

Henry took the knife from Chris he made a box in the dirt inside the box he drew two different groups of X's and one group of O's. One group of X's was in the front the other was off to the right and the O's were off to the left. "That is the same plan as before the only difference is we're making a couple of changes to the groups. Parker you were with us but now you're with B and we're taking Chuck." he pointed to the group of X's on the right when he told Parker where to go. And then he pointed to the O's when he moved Chuck.

Liz looked at them weird "What happened to that two active powers in each group bullshit ?" she asked they were preaching that earlier. She sat cross legged on the ground watching what the guys were doing. Her hair was falling in her face some of it was stuck to the dried tears tracks on her face.

"Liz this guy cheats so we're stacking the deck in our favor which is why you guys get Grams." Henry answered pointing to the group of X's in front. "But we're taking Coop." he agin pointed to the O's.

Chris had the far off look on his face that he got when he was thinking "where you going with this Hank ? I know you're playing a hunch here let me in." he asked.

"I can't I gotta play thing one close to the vest that's what went wrong last time. Now we'll take Aunt Piper , Ricky you go with Wy's group, Mel and Charlie will go with B." Henry was pointing at his drawing left and right.

"That leaves dad, Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Coop, Val, Aunt Paige, and Carly where do they go ?" Wyatt asked he had no clue what his cousin was up to. He was sitting on the ground next to Liz holding her hand.

"We'll take Uncle Leo and mom, Wy you can have Uncle Coop and Val, B that leaves you with Aunt Phoebe and Carly." Henry knew what had went wrong with the plan the last time and he knew what that ghost was up to or at least he thought he did.

Henry, Prue, Chris, and Wyatt were in the middle of a four way stare down anyone who didn't know any better would think they were mad at each other when in fact they were in the middle of having a telepathic conversation.

"You four care to share with the rest of us ?" Carly asked annoyed that she didn't know what was going on she may have been an advanced telepath but she still couldn't get into one of their conversations if they didn't want her to be there.

"Nope you're better off not knowing what we're talking about what you don't know in this case won't hurt you." Prue answered her cousin breaking eye contact with the boys.

"Grams you know the spell don't you ?" Chris asked his great-grandmother hoping she would get what spell he was talking about without him having to say it.

Penny raised an eyebrow but then her eyes lit up with recognition "Yes I know the spell I have to say I like this plan it's not half bad."

Patty and Mel both pulled their hair up into quick ponytails they had grins on their faces while the oldest four had chose not to share what was going on with anyone else they had let them in.

"Are we going to do this sometimes tonight ? Some of us have school tomorrow or in Carly's case school to skip." Val asked she was the most impatient of Phoebe's children after Prue.

"Yeah we're ready to get to it now just be sure you keep your thoughts to yourself I don't want to give away our plan here." Wyatt answered this was a little bit of a long shot but they had all their bases covered just to be sure.

"We're just going to go along with whatever plan they came up with ? Because the last time I checked their plans almost always end badly." Phoebe asked she was stretching her muscles out she never knew who or what she was going to have to fight she had to be prepared.

Piper took a deep breath and let it out of her mouth "I don't want to but we have no other choice for some reason I think if we knew about this plan we would object if for no other reason than Grams likes it."

"As you said my seventeen year old thinks it's a fantastic plan so we're in deep shit here. Hank so help me God if this plan doesn't work and I get killed I will haunt your ass every night for the rest of your life." Paige threatened knowing she didn't mean a word she said.

"Aunt Pay don't make us trade you for Uncle Coop." Chris joked giving his aunt a grin.

"I object that is not a fair trade if we take Aunt Paige you have to take dad and Val." Jake shot back sticking his tongue out.

"Enough clowning around there will be no trades until this is over at which point I don't care who wants to trade who. Lets just get this over with my feet are killing me." Prue whined what could she say if she didn't complain about her feet once every demon vanquish they would think something was wrong with her.

"Shut up Prue." Wyatt, Chris, Henry, and Jake yelled at her in unison she never listened when they told her to wear demon hunting shoes.

Coop tried hard to hide a smirk " Ladybug don't you worry about those mean ass boys I'll take care of them later." he said kissing her on top of the head.

"I'm ready anytime you guys are ready I would like to get to sleep tonight." Leo said pretending to consult his watch.

Henry bent down and picked up his gas can "We're ready lets do it." he said turning on his flashlight.

* * *

Lilly was in the alter room jumping up and down because she had a little bit of snake guts on her. "Mel you think maybe you could have warned me ?" she asked sarcastically Parker was helping her by pulling the lager pieces of snake off of her.

Mel blew a stray lock of hair out of her eyes "It doesn't matter now when we leave you can walk back through there Parker won't have to carry you." she replied trying not to laugh. Since they had traded Parker for Chuck , Parker had to carry Lilly on his back.

"We're here now what do we do ?" Carly asked irritated this was cutting into her time with Jason she couldn't keep skipping school without her mom and dad noticing. She sat down on the dirt floor and began drawing circles using her finger.

"Carly this part you're not going to like but we wait patiently until we get the signal and then we act." Patty answered her sister rolling her eyes. For them to be twins they couldn't be anymore different if they tried.

Phoebe was sitting up on the alter she was still dressed in her work clothes she hadn't had time to change. "How come I think Mel and Patty know something the rest of us don't ?" she asked knowing full well she wouldn't get an answer out of either of her nieces.

"Just chill out Aunt Pheebs it will all make sense in a little bit depending on how much trust you put in Hank and Prue." Mel answered Roman was sitting on the ground and she was sitting on his lap.

"Shit we're putting blind faith in Junior and Prue we are so fucked that's not a very comforting thought." Carly groaned her big brother's ideas normally got someone in trouble add Prue to the mix it was a recipe for disaster.

"Get over the fact that they fight when they're not supposed like when we're in the underworld hunting down demons and they actually make a damn good team." Bianca defended she couldn't believe she had kissed him in front of Prue she could not keep her mouth shut about anything.

"It can't be any worse than the plan that Mel put together when Ricky got turned into a girl." Parker said he was standing beside Bianca who was studying the drawings on the walls because she lacked anything better to do at the time.

Patty marched over to him and punched him on the arm hard "I helped come up with that plan too asshole it's not my fault you didn't call for help when we told you to. It was your own fault you listened to D.J. when he told you not to worry everything was fine." she berated him.

Parker jumped back from his niece he was in no mood to get his ass beat by a girl who was younger than him. Bianca turned from studying the wall and ran her hands over her face. "I don't like the way the drawings on this wall look. From what I understand that damn army of dead men we passed back there can be raised to defend this temple." she said that was the story the pictures told or at least that was what she thought.

"With our luck B that is probably what will happen but it's just a bunch of guys with spears we've all faced worse before." Roman said a little sadly they had all been fighting demons since before they were supposed to be.

As if on cue an army of dead men some missing limbs came running into the room. "Roman we have to talk about you're stupid timing you're almost as bad as Paige." Phoebe said jumping off the alter and she landed a kick square in the jaw of one of the dead men knocking his head off from the force of her blow.

"I just bet Wyatt did something to piss this guy off." Carly said springing into action she grabbed a spear away from one of the soldiers and ran him and another of his brethren through with it turning them both to dust.

Mel silently said a little prayer before flicking out her wrists and blowing one of the armed men up. She sure hoped Hank knew what he was doing this was the signal they had been waiting for. "Look alive guys this is our signal we've got to keep them busy."

* * *

Five minutes earlier

Wyatt and his group walked into the treasure room there was no sign of Sanco anywhere but with that tricky little bastard that didn't mean anything he could appear out of thin air.

"Alright Wy what is this brilliant plan?" Val asked her brown eyes gazing intensely at her cousin she couldn't help but notice the room was stacked with people who had mentally based powers. Besides herself Wyatt, Liz, and Troy all had empathy her dad had the ability to make people feel love and Ricky had telepathy this had obviously been done on purpose she just wondered why.

" I can't tell you that I'm just waiting on a signal here once I get that it's all systems go." Wyatt answered his blue eyes scanning Liz over to make sure she was really ok.

"This plan had better work I don't know what it is but I could have come up with something much better on the fly." Grams said putting her two cents in she could always do everything better.

"It will Grams that is why Hank sent you with us you're the only one strong enough to battle this ghost." Liz said she didn't know all the details of the plan but she knew that was why Grams was with them.

Coop couldn't help but laugh at the dead woman he was the only one she really and truly liked because he was magical. "I can't believe we're trusting the man who fell out of the tree and broke his arm when he was twelve." he said Henry had always been doing dangerous things and he knew he was playing a hunch he had admitted as much to Chris.

"Uncle Coop your daughter was into this too so we're also trusting the woman who took Aunt Phoebe's car and wrecked it when she was fifteen." Wyatt laughed at the memory she had called him to help her out of that mess but it had all eventually come out. They both got grounded big time for that one.

"So what do we have to do once we get the 'signal'?" Ricky asked forming air quotes around the word signal.

"We trash the hell out of this room that was the original plan anyway." Troy answered a grin on his face that made his eyes dance. He was starting to get the new plan.

"If he was going to stack the rooms like this why did he take Jake ?" Val asked her curiosity getting the better of her she was sitting on a pile of gold contemplating taking some of it.

"I'll tell you later Val that was your sister's idea we all just went along with it. The answer I can give you right now is her and Cookie Dough haven't had a chance to fight for a while." Wyatt answered trying to sense if they were ready yet.

"That is great I feel so much better about this plan now this coming from Prue who can barely manage to write a paper for school and get it in a time." Coop rolled his eyes but he was thankful that Phoebe hadn't sent him home.

Wyatt cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow "That's are signal ladies and gentlemen lets get to work." he concentrated on orbing some of the treasure to another part of the temple.

Val, Coop, and Liz having no other useful powers began throwing some of it against the temple walls. Ricky conjured a flame thrower and melted some of it down. Grams stood back and watched a look of amusement on her face. Troy put out his palm blew a little and turned a pile to a solid block of ice.

Sure enough Sanco appeared a second later still clad in only his loin cloth but this time he wasn't alone he had brought about a dozen body guards with him they were some dead soldiers armed with spears. "You dared to defile my temple this holy place you will now pay." he said in broken English and he spurred his body guards on with a flick of his wrist.

"I'd like to see you try." Grams dared him stepping up she pushed both her palms outward and thrust him into a wall. It didn't hurt him but it stunned the hell out of him.

Wyatt took out one of the guards in front of him with an energy blast he was really the only one in the room with an offensive power. Ricky settled for hand to hand combat with the guards he took the spear way from one and used it to knock his head off.

Troy used his powers to turn one to ice Val was there to back him up by shattering it with a well placed kick. Coop was helping out by fighting not that he was much of a fighter he was obviously more of a lover. He got backed up against a wall by one of the guards the tip of his spear poking into his throat. He was saved by Liz who stuck an atheme through his back.

"Thanks Liz that was a close call."Coop said rubbing his neck there was a small dot of blood there.

"No sweat Uncle Coop I had to save you you're the only one who can help me with my love life." Liz joked giving him a smile before turning back to the fight.

Grams was keeping Sanco busy by throwing him into the wall using her powers he was strong but she was much stronger than he was it didn't matter that he had been dead longer.

"I hope they hurry and do whatever it is they're doing I'm no mood to mess around with this guy all night." Ricky said he had conjured a sword and he was fighting with the dead guards.

* * *

The same time in the coffin room

"Chris send Wy the signal." Hank ordered his cousin he was leaning with his back against the gold covered wall.

"Not so fast you're going to do some explaining first." Piper interrupted before her son could do anything.

"Like why the hell you stacked the rooms this way." Leo backed his wife up running his hand over his stubble.

"Uncle Leo we can't explain that yet you'll find out soon enough like Chris said Hank is the quarterback we have to trust him." Prue said this was why she hated it when the parents became involved.

"I gotta say Prue I don't care why you guys did it I'm only glad I'm in the room with you now." Chuck said wiggling his eyebrows and kissing her.

Paige made a sound to show her disgust and she said "There will be no PDA while we're demon hunting this is worse than being out on a demon hunt with Phoebe and Cole." she was remembering how those two used to be. But then she remembered who was in the room two of Phoebe's children. "Sorry guys I should learn to think before I speak neither one of you wanted to hear that."

"No sweat Aunt Paige they are mom and Cole made over only difference is Chuck has always been good." Jake said wrapping an arm around his aunt.

"So who does that make you and Lilly ? Aunt Prue and Andy or some weird shit like that." Chuck asked his friend.

"Now see I prefer to think of us as Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo we have that kind of epic love story." Jake responded he was so full of himself at times.

"No that would be Wyatt and Liz they have just yet to realize it." Hank answered shaking his head he needed a minute to get his thoughts in order.

"Wrong again I think you and B qualify more for that than those two." Prue said so much for her keeping her mouth shut.

"Shut up Prue. I'm not the one getting compared to a damn demon. " Hank said blushing furiously he still couldn't believe she had kissed him in front of everyone.

"Anyone has to be better together than Paige and Brody though that was a bad one." Leo said taking some of the heat off his nephew.

"It wasn't that bad Leo it was not my fault you were a little crazy and he tried to kill you." Paige defended herself.

"Eww please don't remind me he dated my mother I've been trying hard not to hate the bastard so much for Parker's sake. Besides that I still refuse to accept that I wasn't born via immaculate conception." Hank groaned at the mental picture he had just given himself.

"Ok enough you guys are grossing me out I don't want to have those thoughts about my Aunt Pay thank you very much Hank and I sure as hell don't want to think about your conception. So lets get back on task Chuck this one is so your fault you can't even blame this on Lilly or Liz this time this is why we have to keep B around she keeps us focused." Chris ranted on he was willing to do anything to get those thoughts out of his head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Peanut I seem to be the only one not having those thoughts and that is because I'm pure of heart." Jake said solemnly bowing his head as if he were a monk.

"Jake bullshit you couldn't say that damn spell either last time I checked only two people can claim what you just did. And that is no one in this room unless Patty and Ricky are invisible now." Prue ranted at her little brother he pissed her off so much sometimes.

"Enough I don't want to think about that either that is my baby girl we're talking about Prue. Chris just give the damn signal." Paige said.

"Fine I just know someone who better not call me Peanut anymore he has been warned once today Cookie Dough." Chris closed his eyes and then opened them a second later.

"Give one of the half demons the crowbar I'm not getting cursed opening that damn thing." Hank said lifting the gas can and the crowbar. Chuck took the crowbar and pried the lid to the coffin open.

Hank poured gasoline on the body in the coffin it was nothing but skeletal remains any clothing was gone. The gas wasn't the normal color it had a dark green hue to it he only poured a little on it.

Piper took note of the color and shook her head " I'm afraid to but I'll ask what the hell is in that ?" her eyebrow was arched.

"It's half gas and half potion I just threw some stuff together that I knew would go boom so you might want to step back when I light this." Hank said patting down his pockets looking for a match.

"I got this relax idiots I swear no one would ever smoke or start a fire without me." Chuck said pulling out a book of matches. Everyone took a few steps back when he lit the match which he threw in the coffin and ran for cover. There was a loud wooshing noise as the body ignited but there was no explosion like everyone expected.

"Ok he's going to be pissed everyone grab a hand and orb now." Chris ordered and they all orbed down to the second level of the temple.

This was less better kept than the top half it was over grown with vines and there were mice that scurried all over at being disturbed. Prue let out a high pitched squeal when she saw one and Jake levitated two feet in the air. Hank clung to Paige for dear life.

"Come on you babies let's get to the damn burial chamber and light the real guy up before he comes after us." Chuck said he would never understand what it was with them and mice.

Chris would have taken point but he was busy hiding behind Piper he was just as scared of mice as his cousins he was the only one who wouldn't admit it.

"Peanut let me go it's ok the mice are gone baby." Piper said wrenching out of her son's vicelike grip.

They walked further until they came to another chamber standing at the door were six burly guards they looked as if they had been fed a special diet in life to prepare for this job.

"Now you know why we stacked our room with all the offensive powers. It's going to take a lot of firepower to kill those bastards so blast away." Prue said.

Piper flicked her writs at one of the guards he stumbled some but it had little effect on him. She hit him three more times before he turned to dust.

Leo unleashed his elder bolts on another one he had to blast a full minute before killing the guard.

"Mom you come with me and Chris they've got us covered there are three more guards inside but we've got that under control we've got to get to Sanco's coffin and light him up." Henry said.

"On three we run ready one, two, three." Chris counted it so that Chuck made a hole for them by killing a guard so they could get through. The three took off running.

The chamber was filled with coffins and the guards came toward them. "How do we know which one is his Hank ?" Paige asked all the coffins looked the same.

Henry turned from blasting one of the guards "it's the one closet to the door he had to have been the last one buried here." he answered he handed her the gas can.

"Go you two I've got you covered just get him." Chris yelled at them he was hitting one of the guards with his elder bolts.

Paige and Henry stopped at the first coffin they came too. "This one has to be it." he maintained it looked the newest out of all of them. He used the crowbar to pry the lid off and then he dumped the rest of his can of gas in it. "Oh shit I don't have matches." he cursed.

"Damn it Henry Victor if we make it out of here alive I'm going to kill you." Paige smacked him on back of the head and then an idea hit her. "You can make things explode use your powers stupid."

Henry would have done what she said but he was too busy being picked up by the neck by one of the guards. "Little help here mom." he squeaked out. He made his hand into a fist and twisted it hoping to break the guard's neck. That wasn't happening.

Paige picked up the crowbar he dropped and used it to stab the guard. It didn't kill it but it did drop Henry.

"Hank must I always save your ass ? Go on and blow that damn thing sky high." Chris asked sarcastically turning his elder bolts on the wounded guard.

Piper and the rest of the gang had made there way inside the door but they still had three guards left.

Henry took a deep breath "I hope this works here goes nothing." He said before he flicked his wrists over the coffin that did the trick a little too well he was blown back into the wall by the explosion. He groaned he was still sore from being shot.

All the guards instantly turned to dust. Paige rushed to her son's side "Bubba you ok ?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine mom busted those damn stitches again but I'm good just got the wind knocked out of me." Henry wheezed.

"Lets get out of here this place gives me the creeps." Piper said wryly unlike her children this was not her idea of a good time at all.

"I vote with Aunt Piper I don't ever want to see this many dead bodies again." Prue agreed with her aunt.

* * *

In the treasure room the had finally managed to take out all of the guards and that left them alone with Sanco. Grams wasn't even phasing him anymore.

"This room is full of empaths and telepaths I think we can hurt him if we make him feel emotion." Wyatt said that was why there room was stacked the way it was.

"Sure now you tell me." Val bitched but she did as she was asked.

Everyone in the room narrowed their eyes at the ghost and sent a rush of emotions his way. Wyatt, Troy, and Liz were channeling the fear and sadness he had made them feel. It seemed to be working a little bit he grabbed his head in pain.

Ricky was the one to give out first he was not very good with his mentally based powers they took a lot out of him. " I sure wish they would hurry up." he said before passing out.

"Grams see about Ricky please." Liz called sweetly Grams was nice to her.

Grams went to the boys side to check him out. She quickly found that he had a pulse and was still breathing. When the walls began to shake and suddenly Sanco blinked out never to reappear. "He's fine he just fainted I swear all men are such babies." she said when the shaking stopped.

"We've gotta get out of here now I'll get Ricky." Wyatt said limping over to him.

Coop stopped his nephew "No you won't not with that knee it's barely holding you up I'll get him." Coop pulled the boy to his feet and hearted him out of the temple.

* * *

In the alter room they were fighting the soldiers with a lot of success there were just a lot of them. Every time they thought they had them beat another ten showed up.

Drawing on the fear she had felt from the snakes Lilly was beating the hell out of them using her atheme to kill them.

Roman was using his telekinesis to throw them into walls shattering them on impact. "Ha take that Wyatt and he said this wasn't an offensive power." he said smugly.

Mel was a little bored with the whole thing she was sitting on the alter flicking her writs at them she could blow them up two at a time. Once she got four all at the same time "This is so boring I can't believe you guys had trouble with this." she bitched and then she could feel Patty tapping into her powers.

Patty used Mel's powers to blow up five demons at once. "Thank you Mel I was getting tired of kicking their asses the old fashioned way I was getting bored." she said stifling a yawn.

Carly stabbed a soldier using his own spear and rolled her eyes. "I'm so glad you both find this boring and here I thought I was the only one who was missing watching tv." she said sarcastically.

Phoebe was having no problems with the guards at all she was just kicking their heads off like she was the kicker on a football team. "Talk less kick ass more." she ordered slightly winded.

Bianca being a trained assassin was in her element she was in a group of soldiers she had just killed one when she felt a spear point at her neck from behind. "Fuck B when did you get so stupid that boy makes your brain turn to mush." she said to herself there was really nothing she could do she couldn't reach back behind her his arms were in front.

Out of no where Parker came running and football tackled the soldier to the ground. Knocking off a couple of his limbs in the process that gave Bianca all the time in the world she needed to conjure another atheme and kill it. "Congratulations Parker you're now in advanced self defense I knew you had it in you." she cracked helping him off the ground she had just pulled him to his feet with no effort at all when the walls began shaking and the remaining soldiers turned to dust.

"Oh thank God we can get out of this damn place now I most likely don't have a job anymore but oh well at least there are no clowns." Parker said grabbing on to Bianca because she could shimmer.

* * *

Outside of the temple everyone was finally gathered none them really looked like they had been beaten up too badly. Phoebe was thinking that maybe she should have taken it a little easier with the high kicks but other than that everything was fine.

"It took you long enough Hank what the hell were you guys doing down there ? Fucking playing games with those body guards." Troy asked in a sharp tone he had no room to be asking questions like that this was his fault.

Liz cracked him on the back of the head "Troy Timothy Shane you better be nice before I beat your ass this is your fault and I'm still pissed at you." she said.

Roman had an amused look on his face. "See we have got to break her of that habit she came over to my apartment last night and assaulted me for no reason." he bitched he still was not happy about that.

"You were being an ass babe you deserved it." Mel said without even thinking about her dad standing right there. Leo looked at them both intently and then gave them a knowing smile.

"Roman have you ever been orbed to the arctic circle ?" Leo asked conversationally Roman shook his head no. " I swear to you that is what will happen if you ever even think about hurting my little girl."

"Dad cut him a break he has been threatened by me, Chris, Hank, and Coop I think he gets it by now. We can't ever expect any of the girls to be happy if we run their boyfriends off all the time." Wyatt said winking at his sister he had learned a lesson in that temple he wasn't going to make that mistake.

"I'm glad you learned your lesson Wy but all of you orb to the manor now we have things to discuss like you don't leave the country without telling anyone."Piper ordered and they all orbed off.

* * *

Prue was pacing the kitchen of the manor, Andy was sitting at the counter drumming his fingers on it. Billy, Penny , and Emily were sitting at the table pretending to do their homework that wasn't happening though. Derek and Eva had even come over to help them worry.

"Where the hell could they be ?" Prue shouted her sisters never did things without telling her or asking her for help she was worried.

Andy smiled at her. "Relax Prue their your charges too if anything was wrong you would know." he assured her but he felt anything but assured himself Parker was like a son to him and he hadn't sensed anything was wrong with him.

"Andy you were a cop what is the maximum sentence for killing your oldest son ?" Derek asked Chuck had done some stupid things this one may have took the cake though. He was glad Lilly had Jake because he didn't want Troy Shane any where near any of his girls he was bad news. He loved the kid he was just trouble.

Andy laughed "If they met Chuck they would give you leniency for restraining yourself so long." he had to joke he wanted to kill Parker too.

"You're not going to kill him or the twins either because I am. I'm going to kill Chuck for letting Roman go in the first place, Lilly for not stopping him, and Roman for going." Eva threw her hands up in the air there was no telling what those kids did and they didn't know it.

"I'm so glad I'm not any of them right now Aunt Piper was pissed they might only bring back bodies." Penny threw out she was glad not to be in trouble for a change.

Emily rolled her eyes "I love it how Ricky is always the golden boy me, Chuck, Lilly, and Ro get in trouble but he never does." she mused it was true he could commit murder and their parents would cover for him.

"Ricky was saving your stupid older siblings from themselves he gets a pass." Derek looked at her through narrowed eyes she was on thin ice.

"My mom is going to kill me too I helped heal Wyatt and didn't tell anyone he was hurt. News flash Wy is scary but Hank and Chris were there too they tell me to keep my mouth shut I listen." Billy rambled.

"I'm going to kill my sisters they know better than to go in blind." Prue was dangerously close to losing it.

Henry walked into the kitchen from the living room he had been sleeping " I see they're still not back." he stated the obvious.

"No but we get to worry to the sounds of Wyatt with estrogen it is so very entertaining." Penny said clapping her hands in a giddy manner.

Henry bit his lip to keep from laughing at his niece. "Penelope Marie Halliwell don't talk about Wyatt that way your Aunt Prue is so much worse than he is." Phoebe said hoping to get a raise out of her oldest sister. No one had heard them orb in well in Phoebe and Coop's case they hearted in.

"Phoebe Marie you're not funny I was so worried about you guys." Prue said hugging her sister to her.

"The excutionees are in the living room if anyone has any last words to say to them." Phoebe cracked she was just full of them tonight.

Sure enough the twelve young adults were in the living room some were seated on the couch and others were on the floor. They were dirty but they were all in one piece.

"Let me just start off by saying you're all nuts." Paige put out there it had to be true no sane person did what they did.

"Wyatt Matthew, Elizabeth Ashley, Charles Derek, Christopher Perry, Henry Victor, Prudence Elizabeth, Cooper Jacob, Lila Teresa, Roman James, Bianca Lyn, Victor Parker Alan, and last but not least Troy Timothy that was a stupid thing to do." Phoebe was preaching she was on a roll. Each young person cringed when they heard their name.

Derek put out his hand as if to ask permission to continue which he did when Piper nodded "Melinda Paige, Valerie Christina, Carly Janice, Patricia Charlotte, Derek Brian, and William Carl you all know better than to cover for them just because they're stupid you don't have to go down with them." he vented he could still get through to the younger ones.

Piper looked amused towards both Phoebe and Derek she wasn't as mad as they were "Now that, that is out of the way I would love to know why those rooms were stacked that way ?" she asked.

Leo had been impressed by that fact "Because that was absolutely brilliant Prue you would have been proud even Grams liked it." he gushed.

"For some newbies it wasn't half bad it was a lot better than the nunnery idea." Grams was looking directly at Hank as she spoke.

" It was very simple we used the same plan we did when we went in the only difference was I changed a couple of people around. We had one room stacked for offensive powers, one was stacked for mentally based powers, and the last was stacked for martial arts skills. The purpose being it took all our offensive powers to take those guards out. As far as I know damn near every one in Wyatt's room had empathy and that can hurt a ghost a lot worse than any offensive power. Jackie Chan had to go in the last room she's the best at what she does." Henry explained he had come up with that on the fly playing his hunch about the ghost.

"It was quite impressive. Second thing what the hell were you all scared of ?" Piper asked she expected them to answer her.

Troy started when he got looks from everyone "Mine was I'll turn out like my father."

"Failing as a big brother it sucked pretty bad." Wyatt said shaking his head.

"Not being able to use my powers to save someone I love." Liz left out the second part of her fear.

Jake took a deep breath before he spoke this was hard for him to tell his dad "That I'll lose control of my demonic half and hurt one of my sisters." Coop's face fell but he didn't say anything.

"Snakes lots and lots of snakes it was not fun for me." Lilly said she was still seething about that.

"I'm scared of pulling a Jimmy I can't do to anyone what he did to me and Lilly." Roman said shrugging off the concerned look in his mother's eyes. Mel threw her arm around him they were out in the open now.

Chuck had to brace himself for the hurt he knew he would see in Derek's eyes. " I went all evil and Prue threw me out we had two kids I can't let that happen." he said looking down so he didn't have to look at Derek.

Bianca didn't want to go there it was a bad place to be but she had to "I'm scared my sister's death was my fault."

"Don't laugh it's not funny I was trapped on a submarine and I Prue Halliwell am very claustrophobic." Prue stood up and raised her right hand.

Henry didn't want to say it not in front of Bianca he didn't want her to think he couldn't move on. "I'm afraid I'll never be able to get over her and move on with my life." that wasn't really a secret everyone knew that.

"Flying I have a seriously fucked up fear of flying." Chris said throwing his hands up in the air.

Parker sunk down in the chair he was sitting in it was embarrassing for him to admit. "It's clowns I hope you all find that funny. I can't go to McDonald's or Jack-in-the-box for that matter, I watched It when I was fifteen I almost pissed my pants, and I can't eat circus peanuts." he ranted and raved it was not a fun thing to be scared of.

Andy knew he shouldn't laugh at the boy but he couldn't help it he laughed so hard he grabbed his sides in pain. "Does Brody know this Park ?" he asked wiping tears out of his eyes.

"No and you better not tell him I'll never live this down." Parker shot back giving Andy a dirty look.

"Andy don't you dare laugh at my baby brother like that it was not funny at all." Paige jumped to his defense " One last question before we pronounce sentence. How did you know it wasn't him in the coffin?" that had been nagging at her.

"Do you remember the little telepathic mound visit we had Prue figured it out then. We had opened it earlier and the guy was dressed like one of the soldiers and we read in a book about the burial chamber." Chris said the sports analogies were rolling off his tongue he couldn't stop them.

"Going off of what the book said we knew he was the last person buried there before the fall of the Aztec Empire. That was how we knew where to find him." Wyatt picked up the tale.

Piper looked at him with an arched eyebrow "That's what you guys were talking about ?" she asked she hated it when they did that.

"That and among other things we were having a fight Wyatt was pissed that I took Coop. Chris didn't want Prue and Chuck in the same room they can't keep their hands off each other. And Prue didn't want to be in the same room as Aunt Piper.." Henry answered he had told them all to get over it and did what he wanted to do.

"I know Paige said one last question but what the hell was in that gas can ? The whole fucking temple shook from it." Phoebe asked never had she seen gas that would do that.

Fourteen fingers pointed at Hank he was to blame for that one. "Henry Victor you took after your mother you're potions are a danger to man kind too. You know better than to mix those with gas." Big Henry mocked his son.

"It wasn't the potion I lost my matches I had to light that bad boy up like a Christmas tree using my powers." Henry said flipping his father off.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Coop turned their backs to the group in hushed conference. Finally Coop turned back to face them "You are all here by sentenced to go to your respective homes and get some sleep with the exception of Troy who will spend the night cleaning Piper's restaurant because your stupid antics caused the girls not to do it." he said chuckling he found it funny.

Troy groaned he was tired. "We're off the hook ?" Bianca asked not that she wanted any part of cleaning.

"Yes you guys redeemed yourselves with that plan it was brilliant it showed very good judgement." Leo said he couldn't get over how well they thought under pressure.

"That would be the voice of reason in our parental mound visit Piper wanted free bartending for a week." Phoebe said openly mocking Chris.

"All of them but Bianca and Troy are off the hook." Piper corrected she just remembered Bianca had lied to her.

"I get what Troy did Aunt Piper but what did I do ?" Bianca asked totally confused.

"Bianca Lyn Hoyt you lied to me about why you wanted use the book. Bartending or cleaning with Troy take your pick." Piper held her ground.

Bianca sighed she knew she couldn't win. "I'll take the bartending I have to work in the morning."

"Good were done here you guys can go." Paige said she wanted to crawl into bed.

Prue stepped up "We are so not done here Piper Grace, Phoebe Marie , and Paige Alexandra Halliwell you all three know better than to leave me here to worry and it doesn't count that Grams was with you I was worried sick." she lectured.

"Seriously you girls all know better than that Prue and I worried our hearts out about you." Derek found it highly amusing Prue and Wyatt were just alike.

"Oh come on Prue we were with them we wouldn't let the girls get hurt." Leo argued but Prue scared the holy hell out of him she always had.

"That is just not acceptable Leo, we can't expect the kids to listen when you adults who should know better do the same thing." Eva got in on the action.

"Right I know you all think you're funny but I got news for you you're not and Prue you better never call me Grace again I will blow your whitelighter ass up." Piper shot back at them.

"Then they wonder where I get it." Mel said teasing.

"No Melinda we all know where you get it Pippy." Roman answered raising his hands to defend himself from the blows he knew were coming but they didn't.

"I will give anyone who can orb or shimmer fifty bucks to take me to his apartment right now I'm blowing that damn chair up." Mel fumed she was dead serious.

"I will match that fifty and give fifty to anyone who keeps him here while she does it that damn thing has needed to go since he was ten but he loves it." Eva said she was serious too.

"Holy shit Chris give me your cuffs then we can both sit on him and make him watch her blow it up." Henry joked.

"Not funny guys don't encourage her she is going to do it one day and then I'll have to buy a new chair they take forever to break in that one is molded to my ass."Roman pleaded.

Grams actually cracked a smile "As amusing as this is I have to get back." she said.

Andy put on arm around her "Wait Grams stay." he leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

Her smile got wider. "Of course I'll do it Andy." she answered turning to hug him.

* * *

Soft strains of classical music were playing in the background all the usual suspects were gathered in the living room of the manor. In addition to Darryl and Shelia Morris, D.J. and Sam Patty was even there for the occasion.

Grams was standing in front of an alter to her left stood Andy, Leo, Coop, and Big Henry all dressed in tuxes the Halliwell Sisters' Lonely Hearts Club standing by one of their own. The stairs were decorated with pale yellow ribbons and flowers.

To the right Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood all wearing pale yellow dresses the flowers were also yellow and white.

Everyone turned to face the staircase as Prue came down on Victor's arm a shock to all of them considering the issues they had. She was wearing a simple but elegant white dress that hung loosely off her shoulders.

Andy smiled when he saw her walking toward him he had waited for this moment for as long as he could remember. Then we he died he had it all ripped from him he had been sad when Prue died but he was glad that they got to be together again.

Prue looked at the man she loved standing there and she that she would never be able to thank Leo enough for what he had done for them. Victor lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek before stepping back with tears in his eyes he thought he would never be able to do this.

When Victor stepped away Prue and Andy's eyes met the looked at each other like they were seeing the other for the first time. Both smiled widely at the other this was the moment they had been waiting on for years.

After they shared their first kiss as man and wife ended and they had walked back down the aisle together Henry Jr stood and let out a loud wolf whistle and exclaimed "Take that Modern Bride Magazine the Halliwell boys are moving back in the manor." they were all elated that Phoebe was now off of her wedding kick. He got the laughter he expected.

"Thank God now Aunt Phoebe won't drive everyone nuts anymore." Chris agreed they all knew who was responsible for the manor being wedding central.

"I have just one question," Prue said standing next to Chuck the boys all groaned they knew without a doubt what was coming and they were not looking forward to it " can I take these shoes off now ? My feet are killing me."

"Shut up Ladybug." the four Halliwell men yelled in unison. Jake went to his sister picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Cooper put me down now." Prue demanded beating on his back as he carried her to the other room. Jake came running back into the living room a minute followed by his sister who was carrying both her shoes in one hand.

The pair ran into the kitchen where their grandmother was a few seconds later everyone heard Jake yell out in pain. "Phoebe come get your children they're in here trying to kill each other." Patty called to her daughter.

"Aunt Phoebe we got it." Chris and Hank said in unison and went running into the kitchen to find Prue on top of Jake beating the hell out of him with one of her heels. "Aunt Phoebe we don't got it." they yelled. They were not about to have her beat the shit out of them.

Phoebe came stalking into the kitchen a second later a pissed off look on her face when she saw her oldest two children on the floor. "Mom it looks more to me like Prue is trying quite successfully to kill Jake," she commented before calling to her husband. "Coop come in here and get your daughter before she kills your son."

"Prue sweety I'm sure your brother is very sorry I think you can let him up now." Patty said to her oldest granddaughter. Who then got up off of Jake blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Don't mess with me anymore Jake." She warned before walking back into the other room.

The Halliwell family was almost normal that day they didn't have the source to worry about right then but he was still out there no doubt thinking up some other way to come after them.

-End-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannon Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brian Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Jason Jackson- Brian Greenberg

Lincoln Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Mitchell Halliwell- Chris Pine

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Special Appearances By:

Penny Halliwell- Jennifer Rhodes

Patty Halliwell- Finola Hughes

Victor Bennett- James Read

Sam Wilder- Scott Jaeck

Billie Jenkins- Kaley Cuoco

William Jenkins- Nathan Kress

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva La Rue

* * *

A/N: That is the end of this episode the source and Ben will be back but they had to take a rest. We're going to focus a little more on Parker in the next episode get to know him better. And we're going to get more into the prophecy. Until next time please review.


End file.
